Lives will never be the same
by BellaHickenbottom
Summary: A 16 yr old girl gets in a horrible accident, her & her friends get surprised when 20 WWE Superstars visit them to cheer her up! What will happen between the girls and the superstars? Warning:May cause Laughter! Featuring:DX, Hardyz, Austin, Rock, & more!
1. Chapter 1: The Accident and The Idea

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE if I did that would be so awesome but I don't so I'll just wish I did.**

**Here is the 1st chapter of my story. Now don't get mad at me but I'm not an awesome writer and it might suck slightly but hang in there and it should be ok.**

"Oh my god, Kari (pronounced Car-e) I have to tell you something." Merya (pronounced Mariah) exclaimed as soon as Kari walked into school.

"What?"

"Last night I called Sara to talk to her and stuff and her mom told me something bad," Merya said, with a weary voice.

"What?!"

"On her way home from town, Sara got in a HUGE accident!"

Kari gasped. "Oh my god! Is she okay?"

"No, her mom told me that she's in the hospital, as soon as school ends I'm driving over there to check on her, do you want to come?"

"Of course I do!" Kari exclaimed!

"Ok well meet me at my car as soon as school ends."

"Alright."

**at the hospital**

"We're looking for Sara Roberts' room." Kari told the receptionist as they walked into the waiting room.

"Ok well just go sit down over there and I'll go talk to her doctor to see if she can have visitors." The receptionist politely said as she went to go check.

"I hope it's not too bad," Merya said worriedly as they found their seats.

"I'm sure it's not. You know as well as I do that Sara is tough and wouldn't let anything keep her down."

"True."

"Hey look, there's the receptionist. Who is that with her?"

"Ladies, this is Sara's doctor. Dr. Nero, if you have any questions about Sara's condition, you will have to ask him."

"Wait! What about Sara's condition?!" Kari screamed.

"Sara is in intensive care as of right now." Dr. Nero said in a calm voice.

"Why?" Merya asked.

"Her left arm is broken as is her right leg. She has several cracked ribs and a concussion. We also found an extensive amount of internal bleeding. She is healing well but it will still be about two weeks at least until she is out of here.

"Can we see her?" asked Kari.

"Yeah, she can't talk, but sure, follow me."

Merya and Kari followed the doctor through the hospital, to Sara's room. When they reached the door, they both paused to take in what they saw, Sara was lying in bed covered everywhere with scratches and bruises, a cast was on her arm with a similar one on her leg.

As the girls walked in, Sara opened her eyes.

"Did we wake you up?" asked Merya.

She shook her head in response.

"I know it's a stupid question but, are you okay?" asked Merya.

Sara scowled.

"I just meant that, are you okay emotionally? I know you're not physically."

"Cough cough or mentally," Kari added with a smile.

Sara smiled back. She just nodded towards Merya and gave Kari a dirty look.

As all three of them were looking at each other, their friend Cleo came into the room. Her face was covered in tears. (A.N. EMO!! Lol srry 'bout that)

"Hey Cleo, what's up?" asked Merya.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? Sara's in a hospital!"

"No, really?" Merya responded sarcastically.

"Stop joking, this is serious!"

"Cleo, calm down, she's alive and going to recover," Kari said, pointing to Sara.

"Whatever! So what were you guys doing when I came in?"

"Basically, we were calling Sara mental," responded Merya with a grin.

"Oh, that's so nice of you."

"I know, isn't is?"

"Anyways, Sara, seriously how are you doing?" asked Kari.

Sara just shrugged. The action pained her.

"Now it's official! I AM a better driver than you!" Merya grinned.

"Oh shut up!" Kari muttered, slapping her on the arm.

The girls stayed for another couple of hours, talking and joking around with their friend - even though she couldn't talk - until visiting hours were over.

"We'll try to come back soon." Cleo told Sara as they were preparing to leave.

"In case you didn't think of it, we are gonna have a HUGE party when you get better," Kari said grinning.

Sara winced.

"We love you, so get over it and be happy." Merya responded. "Alright, we'll see you soon, bye." She said as she reached for her car keys.

Sara attempted to wave.

As they walked out to Merya's car, Kari had an idea she wanted to share with the others.

"I think I have a good idea," Kari said as they slid into the car.

"Well, I guess miracles can happen," Cleo replied smiling.

Kari looked angrily at Cleo. "Grr. Anyway, I have an idea on how to make Sara feel better when she gets out of the hospital."

"How?" Merya asked curious.

"Well, since we all love WWE, don't you think she would be happy if we got some superstars to come to school."

"How would we do that?" Cleo asked.

"I saw a thing on the website, that you can email them, like Make A Wish, and they will come and hang out with us!! And there's, I think, a limit of 20," Kari said.

"Yeah, and since there's 4 of us, we can each pick 5. Wait, do they have to be a current superstar?" Cleo asked.

"No, they can be past ones."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, we'll go to my house and send the email," responded Merya.

The three girls agreed and then spent the rest of the ride daydreaming about who they would pick.

**at Merya's house**

"Yeah, see there's the link!" Kari said pointing over Merya's shoulder.

"I got it." Merya responded as she clicked on the link.

"Alright, does everyone know who their five will be including Sara's?" Cleo asked impatiently.

"Yeah we all know ours." Kari replied.

"Let's send this!" Merya said excited.

_One of our friends just got in a terrible accident and the three of us and her all LOVE WWE so we were thinking that the best get well soon present would be to have all of our favorite superstars come by and cheer her up. She has no idea we are doing this so we thought about how excited she would be if randomly one day at school she looks up and sees the superstars there, it would probably speed her recovery along. Our choices for the 20 superstars are Matt Hardy, Brian Kendrick, Shannon Moore, Chris Jericho, Jimmy Wang Yang, Jeff Hardy, Paul London, Cody Rhodes, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, John Cena, CM Punk, Batista, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, The Great Khali, Hornswoggle, and Kane. Please consider our situation when you make the choice, our friend has a broken left arm, a broken right leg, a concussion, and internal bleeding. She can't even talk at the moment and I'm sure that if we were picked it would be an memory that none of us will ever forget._

"I think that looks good," said Kari after reading it over.

"Okay give me a second and…….it's sent!"

"Now all we have to do is wait for a reply" commented Cleo.

--

**Bella: There's my first chapter, hope you liked it. Some of it might be retarded but hey it's funny. Just wait till you see what me and my friends have in mind for the end of the story lol. Btw Jasmine Delilah is my beta (editor). If you love WWE go check out "What's with the Jazzy Rain?" by my friend agirlwithnolife…it's a pretty funny story, it's a JeffOC, ShawnOC, and a MattOC.**

**Jasmine: Here I am!! Just dropping a little note to the readers. Hope you guys like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Chapter 2**

**Bella - Disclaimer: I do not own WWE at all, I wish I did but I don't. This is a fictional story and it never actually happened.**

**Jasmine - Agreeing with Bella up there, nothing actually happened to 'Sara'. She is alive and well and the only thing she's broken was her collar bone, and that sucked too!**

**Chapter 2:**

6 weeks later

At first the girls were worried about Sara's recovery but she made a full recovery. The only proof now of the accident is a cast on her arm and an identical one on her leg. Sara has no idea about the email that was sent to WWE because IF it does happen, the girls want it to be a surprise for her.

--At school breakfast--

"He is sooo much hotter!" complained Merya to Kari. They were, yet again, fighting over who was hotter in the WWE: Shawn Michaels or Jeff Hardy.

"Whatever, he's old!" replied Kari.

"He's not THAT much older than Jeff, and besides you have even told me that now, with his beard, that he looks hot!"

Kari hesitated for half a second as she was caught in her own words.

"I'll settle this," butted in Sara, who had been avidly watching the argument, "They are BOTH hot!"

As the girls agreed, the bell rang to get to class so everyone got up and headed off to their respected classes.

--Meanwhile--

"Do you think they are even expecting us?" Shawn asked his best friend.

"No Shawn, I really don't think they are, this should be interesting." Triple H replied to his friend. As they were having this conversation, there were 18 other superstars trying to get in their groups that were specified on the website for each of the 4 teenage girls they were about to meet.

The twenty superstars headed towards the cafeteria expecting to see people there but then quickly realized that all the students were in their classes already. As they were looking around, the assistant principal, Mr. Horwath, walked up to them to see why there were randomly 19 huge guys... and Hornswoggle, at the small town school.

"Hello, I'm the assistant principal here, what are you here for exactly?" He said, with fear in his eyes as he looked up to see The Punjabi Giant looking down at him.

"We are looking for four of your students here," replied Hunter who had become the voice of the group.

"Which ones?"

"Sara Roberts, Merya Johnson, Kari James, and Cleo Jones." Hunter stated.

"Ok well if you will follow me, I will go to my office and see what classes they are in," the assistant principal said while walking in the direction of the school office.

"Well Merya and Cleo have Vo-Tech, I can give you directions if you need them, Sara is in Anatomy room 307, and Kari is in US History room 303."

"Thank you," replied the rainbow haired warrior, Jeff Hardy as he and his group headed for the US History classroom.

"Which way to Anatomy?" asked Matt Hardy.

"Down this hall and to the right, 3rd class on the left."

The rest of his group followed him as they tried to find the classroom.

"I'm guessing the rest of you are with Merya and Cleo?"

"Yep, so what were you saying about some techno school or something?" replied the Heartbreak Kid, who normally gets confused.

"It's Vo-Tech. It's a hands-on training school about 20 minutes away that juniors and seniors go to for the careers that they are interested in, for a part of the day."

"I wish I had one of those," replied The Rock.

"Anyway, can we have those directions you were talking about?" stated Hunter trying to get everyone back on task.

**--**In US history**--**

"What year did Hitler come to power?" the teacher asked, his class, hoping someone would have an answer. The class was saved with a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"We are looking for a Kari James?" stated the Legend Killer, Randy Orton.

The whole class looked at Kari, whose jaw had dropped open as soon as she saw all of them in her classroom. As she looked between Rey Mysterio, Cody Rhodes, Paul London, and Randy, when she caught the glance of Jeff Hardy. She shot out of her desk and ran at him. She had him caught in a hug before he could even realize what was happening. Everyone in the class started to giggle as she tried to calm her breathing to a normal level.

--In Anatomy--

Sara was busy taking notes as she heard her teacher call her name. When she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes, there standing 10 feet from her were her 5 all time favorite WWE superstars. She let out a little squeak as she grabbed her crutch and headed to the front of the room. With all the eyes in the room on her, she stepped up front.

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing your friends didn't tell you did they?" asked Y2J.

"Tell me what?" her voice came out in a whisper.

"After your accident, your three friends Merya, Kari, and Cleo all sent an email to WWE explaining what had happened to you and asking if 20 superstars could come and visit to make you feel better."

"What do you mean 20? I only see 5? Sara said confused.

"There are us five for you," Jericho said pointing to himself, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Jimmy Wang Yang and Brian Kendrick. "Jeff Hardy, Paul London, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Rey Mysterio are her for Kari. While Shawn Michaels, Triple H, John Cena, CM Punk, and Batista for Merya. And Stone Cold, The Rock, The Great Khali, Hornswoggle, and Kane for Cleo."

Sara was mentally reminding herself to thank her friends when she saw them at lunch.

--At Vo-Tech--

_In the preschool classroom_

Merya was sitting at the table working on a project with the preschoolers as she heard a deep voice that she could have sworn was Shawn's. She hadn't thought too much of it considering EVERYTHING always reminded her of Shawn. When she looked up, she couldn't breathe. There, talking to her teacher who was pointing right at her, were the 5 hottest guys she had ever seen.

"Cayla," she whispered urgently to her friend. "Look over at Mrs. Lucke, do you see those five guys talking to her or am I seeing things?"

Cayla looked up then back to Merya and smiled. "Yeah they are there, and they are looking at you. Hey, isn't that the Shawn guy that you love, in the cowboy hat?"

"Yes it is. Cayla... I can't breathe right now. Oh my God! They're coming over here, HELP ME!!" Out of the four girls, Merya had watched WWE the longest. She had gotten the others into it just as much as her, though.

"Are you Merya?" asked Shawn in his sexy southern accent.

Merya couldn't find her voice so she just nodded her head, she looked away from Shawn, hoping it would help her breathing but her mistake was that she had looked over to John Cena. By now, all the preschoolers and the high school teachers were staring.

The superstars had noticed too, so Batista asked, "Should we go out in the hallway?"

"Yeah that would probably be better," Merya said when she finally found her voice.

"Cayla, can you cover for me with the kids for a minute?"

"Yeah, no problem."

The guys followed Merya out into the hallway.

"I can't believe you guys are actually here!" Merya said as the shock started to wear off.

"Aren't you one of the girls that actually sent the email?" asked Punk with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but I never actually thought that it would happen, and I didn't expect you guys to look even hotter in person." _Shit!! Shut your mouth Merya, you're embarrassing yourself, remind yourself that they are normal people. _Merya thought to herself.

The guys smiled and to add embarrasement to her, the hottest of them all decided to be the one to comment about it. "Well thank you, I'm glad to know that at least someone still thinks I'm a sexyboy. Told you Hunter!!" Shawn said with a smile that just enhanced his hotness.

Merya couldn't help but laugh at that. That helped to calm her down and she started to actually talk like buddies with them.

--At Vo-Tech--

_In Bio Chem_

Cleo was standing back away from the project her group was working on because it involved sulfur and she was allergic. Since she didn't have to pay attention to the project, she was the first one to see them through the huge window along the wall. As soon as she spotted them she couldn't stop staring. Her friend, Ashley noticed and asked her what was up.

"Look... through... the... window!" Cleo said in between breaths.

"Isnt the bald one that guy you have the shirt of?"

"Yeah, he's hot."

"If you say so. They are coming in, just to let you know," Ashley whispered with a smile before returning to her project.

Cleo looked up and saw what Ashley was talking about. Cleo figured that the other guys were probably already with the rest of the girls so she decided to walk up to them and start talking so that Merya wouldn't pick on her for being too shy.

"Um... hi," she said once she reached them.

"Hey,can you show us which one in here is Cleo?" asked Kane.

"That's me." Cleo pointed to herself.

"Oh, well then, SURPRISE!!" Austin said with a cheesy smile.

Cleo started to laugh hysterically at that. Her entire class looked towards her wondering two things; 1. Is Cleo okay? And 2. Who are all of those HUGE guys?! And the lepracaun?!

Once Cleo could breathe again after laughing so hard she asked, "Are all of the other guys already with my friends?"

"Yeah, us and Merya's five all got a ride here on an extra bus... and Kari's and Sara's five were already in the classes by the time we left," replied little Hornswoggle.

From that point on, she started just socializing with the five of them.

**Bella: I hope you liked it. I know its probably slightly boring but this was just them showing up, the fun stuff is yet to come. For future reference, my character in the story is Merya so she will probably be the most developed character for the story. Leave reviews please telling me what I could do better, what you liked and any other comment. I will post real soon I am already working on the next chapter.**

**Jasmine: Heys! Yeah, please comment and say if you think that there is anything wrong, and we will fix it!! Oh, and my character is Kari... I love that name!**

**R/r!!**


	3. Chapter 3:Getting to know each other

**Chapter 3**

**Bella: This chapter is soooooo long. It ended up being 18 pages on word so there is a lot of stuff here and some of it might be the stupidest thing ever read but it gets easier when everyone gets together at lunch. Just to remind you guys again, I am Merya and so that's why mine is soo long, because I know exactly how I would react. The story that is referred to in this chapter is 'What about the Jazzy Rain?' by a couple of friends of mine, and me. Go check it out on agirlwithnolife. If you want to know what the entire group was talking about then go check it out.**

_Back in U.S. history_

After the initial shock had worn off, and she finally let go of Jeff, Kari's teacher had said that they could sit in on the class. Kari didn't stop smiling the whole hour. Once the bell rang, all of the guys followed her to her locker. Kari looked down the hallway and saw that Sara's guys were crowded around her locker too.

Kari walked over to her friend. "Hey Sara, do you like our surprise?" she said with a smile.

Without warning, Sara wrapped Kari up in a hug. "I LOVE the surprise," she whispered, finally letting go of Kari.

'"We thought you might." replied Kari as she looked over at Matt. Sara followed her gaze and smiled, "Yes Kari, that is the best part."

"Wait, did you just read her mind?" asked Cody Rhodes.

"Um, I have random moments of psychicness."

"Oh really, then what am I thinking?" asked the Reject, Shannon Moore.

"EWWWWW, you can bend that way?"

Both girls started laughing hysterically as the guys all looked bewildered.

"It's an inside joke," Kari explained "Maybe we will explain it to you sometime."

"Maybe," agreed Sara.

All of the superstars looked at each other with confusion on their faces as the girls started to laugh again.

The hallway was getting empty so Sara and Kari headed to their separate classes with the superstars trailing behind them.

Kari had her computer class, which she usually used to print off WWE pictures. As she sat down and went straight to all of the guys sat their patiently waiting to see who she would print off 1st. Kari smiled to herself because she was printing off pictures for Merya so when she clicked on the HBK photos all the guys sighed and went to random computers to do their own thing. Little did they know that once they weren't paying attention she started to print their pictures too.

_World History_

All of the seats were assigned to someone so all of the guys had to stand in the back of the room. As more students walked into the classroom Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Jimmy Wang Yang asked when he looked at Sara.

"Are you guys seriously not noticing?"

"Noticing what?" asked Matt.

"As everyone walks in, half of them are gawking at you. And the other half look scared shitless."

"Oh," Shannon replied, as all of them began to smile.

Sara just shook her head as she looked up front because class had started. Sara rarely paid full attention in any class because most of them were really easy, she normally just drew pictures. Sara turned around to look at the guys and smiled because they were all so intent on learning something, that they didn't even notice her looking at them. The sight was so funny that she decided to draw it. She was intently drawing when the bell rang; she copied down the homework assignment, grabbed her crutches and headed out to the hallway where the guys were waiting for her.

"Were you even paying attention in there?" asked Chris Jericho with a knowing smile.

"No," Sara said simply.

"What were you doing?" asked Shannon with raised eyebrows.

"Drawing this," Sara replied as she pulled out the drawing.

The guys looked at it and then started to laugh.

Sara headed for her locker then went over to Kari's. Kari looked at them quizzically and asked "What's so funny?"

"This."

As Kari took the drawing to look at it better, her superstars looked over her shoulder. Once they all got a glimpse of it, they looked up and laughed hysterically.

"Looking good there bro," Jeff smiled at his older brother.

"Shut up." Matt started shaking his head.

"Did you learn something?" Jeff teased.

"Yes, I learned that you're an idiot!" Matt grinned.

"Now Matt, you didn't need a class to tell you that." Shannon piped up.

Jeff playfully punched his friend and responded, "True."

_In Preschool_

"Sorry to tell you guys this, but I think you're scaring the little kids and quite frankly, some of the high school teachers too. Could you wait in the other classroom until my shift is done?" Merya told the 5 superstars that she had pulled off to the side.

"Yeah, no problem" replied Cena with a smile.

"Okay, go in there and sit at my table, waiting for me."

"We'll be there when you're done."

"My shift ends in ten minutes so don't cause too much trouble, especially you two," she said, pointing to Shawn and Hunter.

"What do you mean 'especially us'?" Shawn asked pointing between himself and his best friend.

"Do I need to remind you of your DX antics?" Merya asked.

"No," Shawn said defeated.

Merya smiled as the guys walked into the other room.

Merya sat back down to help the kids with their project. Cayla just kept staring at her so she told her. "I'll tell you the details when our shift is done." Cayla looked pleased and went back to helping one of the girls who was almost done. Once Merya was sure that Cayla wasn't paying attention anymore she smiled to herself. _I can't believe they're really here._

Merya's shift ended so she walked into the other classroom to TRY and get some work done. As she walked in she giggled because all 5 of the guys were spread out around the room talking to some of the high school kids and Hunter was having a conversation with Merya's teacher.

"You're coming with me NOW!" Cayla said as she yanked Merya through the door.

"Can I at least get some food?" Merya asked with a smile.

"As long as you explain while you do."

Merya laughed as she headed for the snack machine."Well, you remember how Sara got into her accident?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Kari, Cleo, and I went on and asked for 20 superstars to come by and cheer her up………and for us to have amusement too." Merya giggled.

"Ok, so that means that there's more than just those 5?"

"Yeah, each of us chose 5 superstars to follow us." Merya pushed the button for her favorite Doritos and headed back to class with Cayla next to her.

"Will you at least tell me which one is which?"

Merya laughed again. "Yeah."

"Ok, which one do you want to know first?"

"That big scary looking one over there." Cayla said, pointing to the huge man.

"That's Triple H, we normally call him Hunter."

"Ok, remind me again which one is Shawn, considering he's the one all over your MySpace and you talk about him ALL THE TIME."

"The one with the cowboy hat and beard talking to Sam."

"Ok, who is that one talking to Suzy?"

"You don't recognize him?! That's John Cena. He was in that movie 'The Marine.' "

"Oh yeah, well he's hot!"

"Should I tell him that?"

"Sure," Cayla laughed. "Who are the other two?"

"The one with the tattoos is CM Punk and the other big guy is Batista."

"Are those their real names?"

"No. CM Punk's real name is Phillip Brooks and Batista's real name is Dave Bautista."

"Oh, ok."

Now that Merya had Cayla up to date, she went to talk to the guys. They all noticed she was there and politely finished their conversations and headed towards her. She sat down in her seat and waited for them. Shawn sat on one side of her, while Batista sat on her other side, across from her sat the other three. Merya had some comments for the guys.

_In Bio Chem._

Since Cleo couldn't do the experiment her teacher told her that she could just talk to the guys.

"How are all of you guys here, when RAW is on tonight?"

"Oopla en talik ghanda" replied The Great Khali.

"Huh?"

"It's in Grand Rapids tonight," replied The Rock with a smile.

"What about you two?" Cleo asked pointing towards the Texas Rattlesnake and The People's Champ.

"Vince wants us there because we're considering some storylines for Wrestlemania XXIV," The Rock replied.

"Oh, that would be awesome if you guys did something for Wrestlemania!" exclaimed Cleo.

"Well since YOU think so, maybe we will think about it," Austin responded with a smile.

Cleo smiled back at him. "I have a question for you, Austin."

"Shoot."

"I don't know if you remember but we have actually met before," Cleo said, proud.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we walked around together at the local fair."

"Yeah, I remember now."

"Good, will you do me a favor?"

"I'm scared," he smiled a worried smile. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well my friend, Merya, hates me for the fact that I met you before and she doesn't believe you would remember, so when we are on the bus will you just randomly bring that up?"

Austin and the other guys started to laugh. "Yeah sure."

As Cleo finished laughing, a thought came into her head as she looked over at Austin and Rock. "If I give you money can you three go get me some chips?"

Khali, Horny, and Kane nodded their head. After Cleo had given them the money and told them where to find the chips, she turned towards the two left.

"Why did it take three people to get a bag of chips?" The Rock asked suspiciously.

"Well... Khali and Kane will scare people. And when someone sees Hornswoggle they will smile, and I wanted to say something to just the two of you."

"I don't think I want to know," Joked Austin.

"It's not bad I just wanted to tell you that... you guys are SOOOO hot!"

Cleo looked at them waiting for a reaction. After what seemed like forever, they broke out into laughter. They were still laughing when the other three came back into the room.

"Why are you guys laughing?" asked little Hornswoggle.

"No reason," Austin replied

_In computer class_

After everyone was done on the computers, all of the guys and Kari found a group of empty desks and started to get to know each other.

"Can I play 20 questions with you guys?" Kari asked excited.

"Sure, only if we can play back," replied the WWE champion, Randy Orton.

"Yep." Kari nodded her head.

"Ok then, who's first?" asked Jeff.

"You," Kari said, pointing at him.

"Why me?"

"Because you're my favorite."

"Sounds like a good reason to me. Ok, what's your first question?" Jeff sat, prepared for the question.

"Why are you such an idiot?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Two words for ya... second offense!" Kari held up two fingers.

"Oh that."

"Yeah, that. Would you please explain to me why you did it AGAIN!"

"The website messed it up, I didn't actually take any drugs, someone might have slipped me some but as far as I know I didn't take any drugs," Jeff stated.

"Dammit!" Kari cursed.

"What?" Jeff asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Merya was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"We were all pissed off when we read about your suspension so Merya tried to make me feel better about it by saying that it could be like it was with Shawn Michaels like 13 years ago when he was accused. Why did she have to be right?"

"Anyway, next question," Jeff said.

Kari thought for a second. "Can you sing to me please?"

"Of course I can," Jeff said.

"Awesome. So, um... can I meet Itchweeed?"

Jeff laughed at that one. "Sure, I think I can give him a call and introduce you."

"YAY!!"

"Next question."

_in P.E_

Sara was excited about having the guys with her in P.E. because they are athletic and maybe she could get them to do something. To her benefit, it was free day so they made a basketball game of 2 on 3. The teams were Matt and Jimmy vs. Shannon, Chris, and Brian.

"Alright, Sara choose heads or tails?" Matt tossed a coin into the air.

"Heads."

"... And it's... heads. Blue team gets ball first."

"Yay for us," said Jimmy as he readied himself for a game of basketball.

"Shannon, you cover Jimmy, Brian, you cover Matt and I'll cover the back court." Screamed out Jericho as he tried to get his team ready to play. The game started.

30 minutes later

"That was a good game," commented Jericho as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah it was," replied Matt, who had collapsed on the floor as soon as the game ended.

"Even after all of that, it still ended up being a tied game," complained Brian.

"Yeah, anyway, Sara what was your favorite part of the game?" asked Shannon.

"Hmmmm I think it was the part when you all randomly started stripping," she said laughing.

"We didn't strip. All we did was take off our shirts," corrected Jimmy.

"Eh, close enough. It was a good game though."

"And you were a lot of help with all of your screaming," Brian said, looking over at Sara.

"I didn't think it would distract you, considering you are in front of thousands of people once a week, who scream way louder than I did."

"When there are a lot of screams, it's easier to block it out but when there is only one voice screaming, it gets distracting," Brian said.

"Oh, boo hoo, stop complaining Brian," replied Matt.

"Fine."

_In Preschool_

"Alright, now that we can talk without you guys giving people nightmares. Well at least I don't think any of the high schoolers will have nightmares, I have some comments and questions."

"What are they?" asked Shawn.

"First of all, my friend Cayla says you are really hot." Merya answered looking at Cena.

He just smiled. "I hear that a lot."

"I wonder why," replied Merya sarcastically.

John just smiled again.

"A question that I have is, what do you want me to call each of you?" Merya asked.

"Well, what do you normally refer to us as in a conversation?" asked Batista.

Merya pointed to each superstar as she referred to their name. "We either call you Shawn, or dumbass because you have a lot of retard moments. Just like us. We call you Hunter, and we call you Cena. You, we refer to as just Punk, and we call you Batista, but Kari calls you Tista."

"Those all sound fine to me, especially the backup plan for Shawn," Hunter said, grinning at his best friend.

"Yeah, I prefer Shawn." he replied laughing.

"Ok then," Merya responded. "This is kind of weird for me," she admitted.

"Why?" asked The Animal.

"Well I absolutely LOVE WWE and to have my 5 favorite superstars here is just like a dream or something. Plus the fact that I really don't know how to act around you guys, I feel awkward with your religion, Shawn, and with your straight edge philosophy, Punk. I just don't know like what I can say around you guys and what I can't."

"Don't even worry about it," answered Shawn. "If we can all handle spending a day with him," he said, pointing to his best friends, "then I don't think you can say anything to upset us."

"True," Merya replied. Hunter was just smiling because he knew it was all true.

"Anyway, is there anything you want to know about us?" asked Cena, changing the subject.

"Well, I already pretty know everything about Shawn."

"Oh really?" asked the Heartbreak Kid, unbelieving.

"I think I do," replied Merya, all-knowing.

"Shall we quiz you?"

"Go Ahead, I bet you a dollar that I will get at least half of the questions right. And if I get more than that, then I bet you 3 dollars, each," Merya said, pulling out her money.

"Sounds like a threat," Hunter said.

"No, I'm just confident in my knowledge."

"Alright, everyone up for this?" asked Punk who had a feeling that she wasn't fooling with them.

"Let's do it."

"Ok, question number one: What is my full name?"

"Michael Shawn HIckenbottom. Next?"

"Ok, that was an easy one," Hunter said.

"Hell yeah it was!" Merya exclaimed.

"What was my first wife's name?"

"Theresa." Merya stretched out in her chair.

"Damn, you're good."

"Yep, are those the only questions you got?" Merya asked teasingly.

"Nope, What is the name of my best friend in high school?"

"Kenny Kent. Which we think looks like Brian Kendrick," Merya stated.

"Ok then, I am determined to figure something out you don't know."

"Go ahead and try me."

"How old was I when I first started wrestling?" Shawn asked, pushing the question at her.

"19. You dropped out of college so you could wrestle with Jose Lothlario. Is that enough proof for you yet?"

"Yeah, I give. How do you know so much about me when you're only 16 and I've been wrestling for 24 years?" Shawn asked.

"I am kind of obsessed with you, not in a stalker kind of way but, I have read your book, watched two of your movies and done research on the internet," Merya confessed.

"That would be a good way to learn that stuff."

"So where's my money?" asked Merya with a smile as the guys each grabbed three dollars. Merya had a random thought and started to laugh hysterically as the guys looked at her like she was high.

"What is up with you?" asked Hunter.

"Just an inside joke between me and my friend, Kari. You would have to read a story that we wrote in order for it to make sense to you."

"Are you going to let us read this story?" asked John Cena intrigued.

"Yeah, sure but Sara and Kari might freak out if they know so we will keep it a secret for now."

"Is something bad in this story?" asked Batista.

"Not really, it's a story basically about me, Kari, and Sara. We are in the WWE and Kari is dating this local wrestler turned WWE superstar but then falls in love with Jeff Hardy, Sara is a female wrestling guys and she falls in love with Matt Hardy, and... I'm dating... you." Merya said to Shawn.

"Oh, I see why they wouldn't want us to read it but... is that the worst stuff?" replied Shawn.

"Just that and some sexual remarks. Mainly made by us," Merya said, her cheeks started to blush.

"Now I REALLY want to read this story," replied Hunter.

"You're in it too and so is Cena, Khali, Orton, and some random superstars that make tiny appearances."

"Do you have a copy of it on you?" asked Punk, who was wanting to read it as much as the other guys.

"Yeah, here you go," Merya said as she grabbed the story out of her folder. "You read it while I go out to the preschool to do a project with my assigned kid."

"Ok, we will give you our review when you get back," replied Batista who had already begun reading it out loud to the small group.

_What did I just do?!_ Merya asked herself as she headed out to the preschool.

Merya tried to get the project done fast because she didn't want the guys to read too far into the story. As soon as her preschooler finished his project she practically ran back to her table. The problem was that she didn't know how fast that the guys could read. They had already finished the whole story. Merya just sat down and buried her head.

"It is actually a good story," replied Punk.

"Yeah I know it is, but it's embarrassing."

"Not really, actually I kept laughing throughout the entire thing," comforted Shawn.

"Really?" Merya perked her head up.

"Yep," Shawn said, reassuring her.

"So, you weren't embarrassed about all of the stuff with us?"

"Those were so funny," Shawn said, a smile coming to his face remembering.

"Now do you understand why I was laughing before?"

"Not really," Shawn said.

"The bets."

"Oh yeah, that part." All of the guys started to laugh now that they understood it.

"Will you guys do me a favor?" Merya asked.

"What?" asked Hunter.

"When we get to school, will you bring the story up to Sara and Kari so I can see their reaction then give it to their groups. Then be prepared to protect me because they might attack me," Merya said laughing.

"Yeah, we will do it, and I'll go make a copy now. Where's the copier?" asked Punk.

"I don't know. Ask the teacher."

"OK." Punk grabbed the story and went to talk to the teacher.

"I have an idea," replied Hunter with a smile.

"Oh no," exclaimed Shawn, as he laid his face in his hands.

"Hunter, what is it?" Merya asked worried.

"I think that maybe instead of just bringing up the subject of the story we should act out one of the scenes. Which scene would get the biggest reaction out of Sara and Kari?" Hunter asked Merya.

"Probably the morning after the party scene, with the mind reading." Merya answered smiling.

"Wanna act it out?" asked Shawn, now in on it with them.

"How?" Merya asked.

"I'll be Rain, and Hunter can be Jasmine," replied Shawn.

"Let's do it."

They spent a few minutes practicing, when Punk returned they told him the plan and he agreed with it.

"Can you guys do me another favor?"

"What now?" asked Cena with a smile.

"I have to be on the bus in five minutes. We need room for the six of us and Cleo with her group so can a few of you go to the bus and save like the last four rows?"

"Yeah, no problem. Us three can go," Responded Batista, pointing at himself, Cena and Punk.

"Thanks, guys." Merya smiled.

The guys headed for the bus which left Merya alone with Shawn and Hunter. _Oh boy!_


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch

**Chapter 4**

_**BellaHickenbottom:**_** I'm so sorry that it took me like three months to update but school has been hell lately with projects and whatnot. The good news is that its summer now so I should be able to update a lot more. Thank you to all of you that are sticking with me and continuing to read but trust me, if it seems boring, in about a chapter or two it will start to be a lot of fun. If anybody has any ideas you want me to use or any constructive criticism or any comments whatsoever about my story then please review!! **

_**IN GEOMETRY**_

Kari had fun with her game of 20 questions with Jeff, but now that they were headed for her third hour class, it was the superstars' turn to ask her the questions. As Kari walked into geometry, Merya's little brother, David's jaw dropped.

"What are they doing here?" David asked, pointing to the guys.

"They answered our email for Sara," Kari replied matter-of-factly.

"That means, Merya has Shawn, right?"

"Yeah"

"SHIT! Now I can't say shit about him like I normally do, to piss her off," David exclaimed.

"Haha," Kari said, sticking her tongue out.

"Shut up."

Lucky for Kari, they had work that they had to do today, so the guys couldn't ask their questions yet.

By some miracle, Kari got her work done in class, it wasn't all right but it was done. When she closed her book, she saw the guys signaling her to go to the back of the room, by them, where there was an empty desk.

"Have fun with your homework?" asked The Next American Dream.

"Oh yeah, tons of fun," replied Kari sarcastically.

"I'm glad I don't have to do that anymore," Cody stated.

"Dude, it's only been a few years since you did have to do it!"

Cody realized she was right and stopped talking.

"Anyway, how long have you watched WWE?" asked Randy Orton, getting the group to remember about the questions they were supposed to ask.

"I watched when I was a kid. But I've been watching it hardcore for a year or two."

"That's all?"

"Yeah, Merya has watched for about 12 years. She got me into it again."

"Well, yay for her," replied Jeff with a smile.

"Next question?" asked Kari.

"What do you want to be when you graduate?" asked Rey Mysterio. The group laughed at the question because it sounded like an after school special.

"Actually," Kari said, when she finished laughing." I want to be a WWE Diva."

"Then it's a good thing that you have us. We can be references," remarked Paul London.

"Yeah, why else do you think I wanted you guys to come by? It's not like I like you guys or anything at all," Kari said sarcastically.

"Of course not." Paul winked at her.

"I saw a sign for the prom in a few weeks, you got a date?" Cody asked curious.

"No, boys have cooties." said Kari laughing.

"Sorry that they do, maybe we can cure them," Cody said.

"I doubt it, considering you used to have them."

"Then how did we get cured?"

"You grew up, physically, not mentally," said Kari, smiling at Jeff.

Jeff smiled back. "Guys, I have an idea," he whispered to them. "Hey, we're gonna go out in the hallway for a little bit, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Kari said, dumbfounded. They all filed out into the hall.

While they were out there, Kari sat in class worried about what Jeff was thinking. When they walked back in, they were all smiling mischieviously. Kari pulled Jeff over to a corner of the room.

"Jeff, I'm scared. What did you tell them?" asked Kari.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jeff said, while looking away from her gaze.

"I don't believe you."

"Well, that's your perrogative."

"Whatever." That was Kari's intelligent response as she turned her back on him and headed back to her seat. When she walked back, Rey was flexing his bicep, complaining about how it was hurting him again.

"Is it really bad?" Kari asked, anxious.

"I don't know, would it be rude if I went down to Birmingham tomorrow to have Dr. Andrews check it out?"

"Of course not! Go get yourself fixed," Kari exclaimed to him.

"Don't worry though, I'm gonna call up a buddy of mine to take my place in your group," Rey said.

"Um...ok."

_**IN P.E.**_

After everybody had recovered from their basketball game, Sara had another briliant idea.

"Are you guys ready for another activity?" Sara asked smiling.

"I'm scared!" replied the Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla.

"Hehe, there's really no reason to be," Sara said.

"What are you planning?" asked Matt Hardy.

"Well, since you guys are so competitive, maybe we could have a little race."

"But it would be so unfair to Shannon," Matt replied, laughing at his friend. "He's just so small, he'll get lost."

"Haha, very funny Matt but you forgot something," replied the Resident Reject.

"Oh yeah, what is that?" Matt said, standing in front of him.

"Brian is even shorter than me!" Shannon stated.

The group looked over at Brian and he smiled back at them. "I may be short but I can still run faster than you guys, or do you not see how fast I am in the ring?"

"That sounds like a challenge," Jimmy Wang Yang remarked.

"Maybe it is."

"Oooooooo, I think this is gonna be a good race," Sara replied.

"Fine, where are we racing to?" asked Y2J.

"Um...lets make it interesting. So, around the gym once, then outside to the track, around that once and then first one back gets to sit by me and watch as the others all have to carry my books and bring our food to us at lunch," Sara said.

"That sounds fair," replied Shannon, visualizing Matt carrying a cheeseburger to him.

"Alright, so are you guys ready to do this?" asked Sara.

"Yep, lets do it," replied Brian confidently.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Sara screamed as they all took off.

As they ran around the gym, Sara made her way out to the track. Once she saw them run out of the school she noticed that the order was Chris Jericho, Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy, Brian Kendrick, and Jimmy Wang Yang. They were use to excessive training so none of them even looked tired yet but once they made it to the track, the order completely switched up. Sara held up her hand and as the guys ran by the finish line they all gave her a high five. "And the winner is...MATT HARDY!!"

"Ha, enjoy bringing me my food guys," Matt said sarcastically.

"You only won by a foot," complained Jericho who had come in 2nd.

"Stop complaining guys, go get showers and I'll meet you out in the hall so we can go to lunch," Sara said heading back to the school.

_**ON THE BUS**_

Merya walked out of the building standing in between Shawn and Hunter laughing at some of the things they had done before. When they got closer to the bus they saw Cleo with her superstars. Merya smiled at her and laughed when she noticed how all of her classmates getting on the bus, kept staring.

"Can you guys ever go anywhere without being stared at?" asked Merya.

"Not really."

"Didn't think so."

Merya, Shawn, and Hunter got on the bus first with Cleo and her clan right behind them. Batista and Punk were sitting by each other with the two rows of seats in the back open and Cena was sitting in front of them.

Merya sat in the last seat and Shawn sat down next to her, Hunter sat in front of them. Cleo sat across from Hunter and Austin sat by her. Hornswoggle went running into the last seat to sit by himself. Rock sat by Cena which left Khali to sit by Kane. Every student on the bus just stared as Cleo and Merya talked amongst the group. They werent able to talk to each other but Merya made mental plans to talk to her friend at school. After the bus started to move Austin and Cleo looked at each other and smiled.

"Haven't I seen you before?" asked Austin, loud enough for Merya to hear.

"You remember?" Cleo said, going along with the plan.

"Of course I do."

Cleo turned around to see Merya with her mouth hung open. She mouthed, "He remembers?!" and Cleo just laughed. When she turned back to Austin she smiled and they both started to laugh. Meanwhile, Merya, Shawn, and Hunter were still practicing their acting scene to do at lunch. After about 15 minutes people started to just look out the windows so Merya grabbed her iPod. Shawn noticed and asked if he could listen too.

"Sure, but I dont know if you would like most of the songs."

"I dont care."

After listening to a couple of country, rap, and metal songs, Merya laughed when she heard the beginning music of the next song. Shawn laughed too and they both started to sing along. "I think I'm cute. I know I'm sexy..." The groups heard and all started to sing along so there were ten WWE superstars and two teenage girls singing along with sexyboy. Even Khali tried to sing along but it didnt work out too well.

_**AT LUNCH**_

When they got to the school, Merya put her iPod away then climbed off the bus. She headed into the building with Shawn, Hunter, Punk, Cena, and 'Tista all crowded around her and Cleo had Austin, Rock, Khali, Kane and Hornswoggle all crowded around her.

When they made it to the cafeteria, they went by the table to say hi to their friends.

When Merya and Cleo saw the other guys they both stopped in the their steps to look at all of the faces around the table. Kari and Sara looked up and stared at the ten new additions to the group. After a few seconds of no noise, Merya spoke up.

"Cleo lets go get our food. Guys go ahead and sit down." then she turned towards Shawn and Hunter, "when I get back we'll do the scene."

In line, Merya and Cleo were practically pushing people out of their way so they could get their food faster. When they got back to the table, both of their groups had saved seats for them. Once they sat down, Merya had an idea.

"Kari, Cleo and Sara, will you come with me for a minute?"

They all nodded their heads and followed as Merya led them to the bathroom.

"First of all, Sara did you enjoy our surprise?" Merya asked.

"DUH!!" Sara exclaimed, nearly screaming,

"Thought so, secondly have you guys screamed yet from excitement?"

All of them shook their heads.

"Do you guys want to?"

"HELL YEAH, dammit. It's been pent up for three hours!" screamed Kari.

"Ok then, one...two...three." All of the girls let out squeals.

"Are we all good now?" asked Cleo

"Yeah, I think we're good. Lets get back to lunch."

When they sat back down, none of the guys said anything because they thought it was just a case of the fact that no girl can go to the bathroom alone. Merya looked over at Shawn and Hunter and gave them the sign.

"How do you know that?" asked Shawn playing Jasmine's part.

"Because I'm psychic." replied Hunter.

Merya looked over at Kari and Sara before she said her part. They both looked terrified that she was gonna go through with it.

"OH really? Then what am I thinking?" Merya said accordingly.

"EWWWWWWW, you can bend that way? Wow Bella, you and Shawn, I didn't need to know that," Hunter said, trying not to laugh the entire time.

When they finished Kari and Sara both looked like they were about to shit themselves, but then they chose option two.

They both lunged at Merya and Hunter stepped in and pulled her off to the side. From behind Hunter, Merya looked out and smiled at her friends.

"Why are you attacking me?" Merya said innocently.

"YOU LET THEM READ IT??" Kari screamed at her.

Merya smiled. "Not only did I let them read it but, right now, your guys are reading it too."

Kari and Sara turned around to see what she meant and blushed when they saw that Jeff was reading it to Kari's group and Matt was reading it to Sara's group. Ever since Shawn had said his line, Cleo had laughed because she wasnt a part of the story but she knew what scene it was.

"Guys calm down, even if she hadn't of given it to them do you really think that we wouldnt have mentioned it in conversation while they were here."

"No," Kari said.

"Then give up and let Merya eat." Cleo grabbed a breadstick and chewed onto it.

They both went back to their seats and laid their heads down waiting for the remarks.

When both Hardys had finished reading, they smiled at each other.

"Hey Kari," Jeff said getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Kari asked, scared out of her mind.

"You're Jasmine I'm guessing, right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Kari said, still wary.

"Well... Jasmine Delilah, will you marry me?" Jeff said, repeating the line he said in the story.

Kari gave Merya a deathglare and smile before she started to laugh.

Matt looked at Sara. "Hey Sara."

"Oh no, what?" Sara said, bracing herself.

"Where are the heart-shaped beds?" he said with a smile. Everybody had started to laughed by then. Merya and Kari couldnt help themselves so they looked at each other then screamed, "HE PUT HIS WHAT WHERE?!" All but Sara and Cleo looked at them with confusion on their faces.

Kari explained it to them. "Sara was writing that scene and had us read it. But when she gave it to us, it was only to the part where Matt jumped for her and all it said was 'he put his' so we kept screaming 'HE PUT HIS WHAT WHERE!!'."

They all laughed when they realized what the girls must have been thinking at the time. Just then, the bell rang so Kari's group and Sara's group got ready to leave.

"Hey before you guys leave, wanna come over to my house after school?" Merya asked before her friends left.

"Yeah sure," Kari said. "Can you guys come to?" she asked the superstars.

"No problem," Jeff said, looking around at the other guys, approving. With that they went to class, but Cleo and Merya had extra time since they get to lunch late with Vo-Tech.

"Khali, can you say supercalifragilisticxpelidosious for me?" Merya asked, thinking it would be funny.

"Soguelhgohegkykhaflkheiykjadkgjaohflk," was Khali's response.

"Do you know any english?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah I know it I just wanted to stay in character," Khali said in perfect English, but with an accent.

Both girls lost it laughing when they heard that.

"Stay in character for the other two, we could have fun with this." Cleo said. Merya looked up at the clock and realized it was time for them to go to class now.

**R/r!!**


	5. Chapter5: Afternoon at School

**Chapter 5**

_**BelllaHickenbottom: I just wanted to say congratulations to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon on the birth of their second daughter, Murphy Claire.**_

_**I wanted to speed the day up a little more so instead of going by each hour, I separated this chapter by each person. The part I have been waiting for is coming within about 1-3 chapters, I'm not really sure yet when I'm putting it in but it will be soon. Thank you to 68 stones from a broken heart, who was the only one to review my last chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I will write. Thanks to all of you still reading this, it's my first fanfic and I'm so glad I have readers!!**_

_**Jasmine Delilah - I am so proud of her!! LOL, hope this mess of a work isn't too bad for you guys!**_

_**With Sara**_

Sara slowly walked into her English class knowing full well what her teacher would probably do. Mr. Miller was one of the coolest teachers at the entire school but he was also one of the most egotistical ones too and Sara could only imagine what he would do when he saw the five meatheads that surrounded her.

Sara quickly found her seat by some of her friends and tried to ignore the reaction she knew was coming.

"Who are all of you?" asked Mr. Miller when he looked up at the classroom and saw the five superstars standing leisurely in the back of the room.

"We are here for Sara," replied Chris Jericho in a calm voice. Mr. Miller looked at Sara, along with the rest of the class, as she dipped her head to hide the blush that was apparent on her face.

"Well then, I guess you can stay back there and appreciate the greatness that is me!" Mr. Miller responded, gloating. (No lie! That is probably what our teacher would say. So true...) Sara just shook her head and tried to concentrate on the class. But it wasn't easy when she kept feeling compelled to look back to make sure they were still there and she wasn't in a beautiful dream.

The class was doing research in the library for a project that was due in a few days. This meant that Sara had to sit at a table in the library with the superstars and try to concentrate! They tried to make it easier on her by talking amongst themselves but she couldn't handle it anymore so finally she gave up and tried to just look like she was working.

"Ok guys I give up, talk to me!" Sara exclaimed.

"Sure we will, just don't lose it," Brian remarked with a snicker.

"I won't, I promise!" Sara assured them.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked the Oriental Cowboy.

"I'm not sure. How about... I ask the most random questions ever and you guys answer them?"

"Why?" speculated Matt.

"Just for something to do," Sara said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine. Ask away,"

"Ok well lets see…..out of the five of you who is the biggest jokester?"

"Chris!" all of them said in unison. As they all started to laugh the bell rang and they were all off headed to Drama Class.

_This is going to be interesting seeing the superstars in Drama Class watching me act. _Sara thought to herself, as she showed them where they were headed.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be because by now all of the students in her class had seen them and already asked why all the guys were there so she didn't have to suffer through answering the questions again.

To make the hour even better her teacher had forced them to all help in a scene they were acting out. Sara got to sit back and watch as the superstars all had to pair up and act married. Shannon lucked out too because he was the extra man so he sat by Sara and laughed with her at the couples. The pairings were hilarious to them: Matt Hardy and Brian Kendrick with Matt as the wife, Jimmy Wang Yang and Chris Jericho with Chris as the wife.

To Sara and Shannon, the bell rang too soon even though it was another 45 minutes until it rang, which meant 45 minutes of watching the couples. As soon as the bell rang all of them ran out of class before the teacher could ask for there help again.

"You guys are so perfect for each other!" Shannon ribbed at Matt and Brian.

"Shannon, you know you're one of my best friends but if you talk about this again... There will be trouble!" threatened Matt.

"I agree with Shannon," Sara muttered under her breath and walked to her locker to get her Trig book.

Trig – Sara's only reason for ever considering skipping school. To her, Trig was created to make her life a living hell. Lucky for her though, apparently the guys knew what was going on so as the teacher gave out the assignment, Sara acquired herself five very smart, and very good looking, tutors. She finished in record time and started to gossip with the guys about backstage at WWE.

"Wait, she said that?!" Sara asked bewildered.

"Yep and you can bet that when she turned around and saw Mark standing there that she ran for her dear life!!" Jimmy replied with a laugh.

Sara laughed getting the mental image of turning around and seeing Mark Calloway staring her down. Personally though, she would have run as fast as possible to get away from him if he was mad.

The final bell of the day rang and Sara shot out of her seat to go meet up with her friends and enjoy the entire afternoon with all 20 superstars.

_**With Kari**_

"UGH! I don't want to go to band today!" Kari argued as Merya and Cleo yelled at her to get to class before the bell rang.

"Get your butt in class now! You can't afford any more tardies!" Merya screamed jokingly at her friend.

"NO!!" Kari said defiantly.

"Jeff, will you assist Kari to class for us?" Cleo asked nicely.

"Sure." Jeff replied with a smile as he picked up Kari - bridal-style, none the less - and carried her off to where he heard the instruments tuning up. Kari looked back at Merya and Cleo with shock on her face as she tried to remind herself how to breathe.

"Why'd you do that?" Kari asked once Jeff set her on her feet again.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble for being late," Jeff stated.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get my clarinet, you five just stand right here." Kari said as she walked away.

When she walked back, it looked as if none of them had even breathed since she left. "Now you guys can move. We are practicing for state festival today, so if you guys get bored at anytime, feel free to go outside or something," Kari said.

Once Kari got in position with the other clarinet players, the superstars went outside and laid out on the grass in the schoolyard.

"So, about your plan earlier, Jeff..." Paul London started.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Jeff.

"Are you going to tell the other guys too?"

"DUH! We can't just let Kari freak out now, can we? Besides, at lunch it looked as if it might be even more embarrassing for the others. They seem to still be a little hesitant around the others."

"As if Kari isn't hesitant around us?" sneered Randy Orton.

"True, but we'll find out later who has the bigger reaction," Jeff stated.

They all just kept conversing back and forth as they waited for Kari to finish with her music.

"Time to head back inside," Rey announced, hearing movement from inside the classroom.

They met Kari halfway and she looked upset.

"Don't be too happy!" Rey joked with her.

"I don't like these people," Kari complained.

"Sorry?" Rey replied.

"Whatever, it's over now, lets go to my next class," Kari said, a little happier. The guys waited as she put her clarinet away, and then followed her down the hall. Halfway there she met up with Merya.

"Hey, how was band?" Merya asked, walking next to Kari with her superstars seen up ahead at her locker.

"Same as always."

"Sorry. But you will never believe what happened in Algebra!" Merya exclaimed.

"What?" Kari asked hesitantly.

"Well.. remember what made us laugh so hard when DX rejoined for one nite only back in November?"

"Shit, did it happen in class?" Kari asked, knowing exactly what Merya was referring to.

"Yep, I couldn't breathe for so long because I was laughing too hard," Merya giggled, remembering the image.

"Nice, well I'll see you in English," Kari said as she reached her Career Ed class.

"Yeah, see ya then."

Once they got into class, Kari went straight to her computer and turned it on.

"Kurt Cobain?" Cody asked looking at Kari's computer background.

"Yeah, he is one of my heroes. I guess I seem to like the druggies," Kari said nudging Jeff.

"Would you please stop mentioning that?" Jeff asked, with a smile.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it seems to amuse you to pick on me about it."

"Well isn't it sometimes good to joke about the bad things. That means that you're over it."

"Fine I guess you can keep doing it," Jeff said defeated.

Kari was behind in class and so the guys went to sit in the desks in the middle of the room and waited while Kari worked busily to catch up. Apparently, having the guys as incentive, Kari got all caught up in about 20 minutes.

"That was fast," commented Paul.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to be over there anymore," Kari replied.

"Good excuse," Rey said with a smile.

Kari didn't know what to do but then a random thought crossed her mind. _Should I? It's probably a dumb move but..._

"Jeff, let me see your hand for a second," Kari said with a smile.

Jeff placed his hand in hers and waited to see what she was going to do. Then, Kari started to trace random designs into his palm then up his arm until he shivered. She lingered for a second, but then went and grabbed each guys hand and repeated the act.

"What was that about?" asked Paul, confused.

"I got bored," Kari said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway," Randy started, feeling slightly weird about the consequences if Kari was bored for too long. "Are you enjoying our company or are you annoyed by us already?"

"Of course I'm not annoyed yet. If I could be that easily annoyed, do you really think I would have picked you guys out?" Kari asked with a smile.

"Good point." Randy nodded his head.

"Jeff, me and my friends are always arguing about something and I figured you could set the record straight. I just don't know if it's rude of me to ask..." Kari said, rambling and looking down.

"What is it?" Jeff

"Well, are you and Beth still together or not?"

"No, we're not together anymore," Jeff said matter of factly.

"Ok, thanks." Kari smiled at him.

"No problem, don't feel bad. I get asked that question all the time."

"Lets talk about something else," Rey piped up.

"How about we play a card game and every time someone wins then they get to ask anyone in the group any question they want?" Kari offered.

"Sounds good to me."

For the rest of the hour they kept playing and asking, Kari learned some things that she could live without knowing. Once the bell rang Kari practically ran to the door, now they were headed to English with Merya and Cleo... all 15 guys included.

_**With Cleo and Merya**_

"Oh my god! Did you see Kari's face when Jeff picked her up?" Merya exclaimed, while laughing.

"Yeah, that was priceless," replied Cleo, in between laughs.

"Am I the only one that noticed how he was too excited to do it?" Merya asked skeptically.

"No, I noticed that too. But there's 14 years between them, he's probably not like that, so don't even start thinking what I know you're thinking," Cleo said, correcting Merya.

"So where to next?" Shawn asked Merya.

"Algebra II."

"Us too." Cleo said to the group around her.

"All 12 of us together?" Hunter asked looking around at who all that included.

"Yep," Cleo said with a smile.

Merya looked up at the clock as they were talking. "Time to go."

The ten superstars got up and followed the two teens to their classroom with Merya and her 5 stopping at her locker as Cleo and her 5 kept walking.

Cleo always got her books out of her locker at record speed so she was done and waiting for Merya by the time Merya had even grabbed her book. Merya walked over to Cleo then they headed into class.

Considering the fact that they were the only two that were allowed to come in five minutes late, the entire class stared as they walked in with ten WWE superstars following behind them. Luckily, they sat in the back of the class and there were 7 empty desks around them which meant only three of the superstars didn't have seats.

"Ok, you guys decide which three don't get desks" Austin told the girls.

"Um... Khali because he would probably break the desks, no offense," Cleo started.

"And Cena because you're pretty big for the desks to hold," Merya continued.

"And finally, Kane because you're big too," Cleo finished off.

Those three just sat on the ground while the other 7 grabbed desks around the girls.

"We aren't going to do anything new today, so everyone just pull out your Accelerated Math (computerized graded math) and work on that today," Their teacher announced as he went towards the phone to figure out some details about the track meet later that afternoon.

"Alright girls, get to work," Hunter said with a smile trying to be responsible.

"We really don't have to. We are ahead on our Accelerated Math so we can just sit here talking all hour," Cleo responded smugly.

"Sounds like more fun than homework," The Heartbreak Kid responded smiling. Merya looked away to catch her breath and Cleo noticed.

"What's the matter, Merya?" Cleo said sarcastically.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Merya responded giving Cleo a dirty look.

"Yeah, sure you are." Cleo nodded and smiled.

Merya just turned her attention to Hunter and started a conversation with him.

"Hey Shawn!" Cleo whispered urgently to him. "Do me a favor?"

"What?" Shawn said, wondering why her friend was talking to her.

"Get Merya's attention and smile a huge smile at her," Cleo said deviously.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Hey Merya!" Shawn said getting her attention like he was advised.

"What Shawn?" Merya asked, turning around. Suddenly, Shawn broke out in a huge face-crinkling smile and then Merya couldn't think straight. Cleo knew what the reaction would be, so she got all of them to look while Shawn went through with the plan. Once Merya started to breathe again, she punched Cleo in the arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" Cleo rubbed her arm, out of reaction.

"You know exactly what that was for!"

They both started laughing along with the superstars. All of them had watched and had put the pieces together to see why Merya had that reaction.

Then they split off into their own conversations. Out of nowhere Hornswoggle started to giggle to himself and Cleo looked over at him. "What's up Hornswoggle?"

"Hehehehehehehehe." Was all that came out of the little leprecaun. Then, Hornswoggle shot out of his desk and ran at Shawn. Shawn saw him coming and started to run away, as he ran he grabbed his hat and kept looking behind him at the little leprechaun. The rest of them just pointed and laughed at Shawn's face that was covered in horror. After Hornswoggle had chased him around the room a few times, Shawn ran past and his best friend grabbed Hornswoggle.

"Why'd you chase Shawn?" Hunter asked the leprechaun in his grasp.

"Hehehehe……fun!" Hornswoggle replied.

"Not for me!" Shawn said, returning to the group, breathing heavily from his unexpected run.

"Shawn, you just need to get over your little fear of Hornswoggle," Batista said, patting Shawn on the back.

"I'm not scared of him!" Shawn replied defiantly. "It just caught me off guard."

"Then explain why you ran from him on the night that DX rejoined for one night only," Merya said laughing.

"Which time?" Shawn asked confused.

"November," Merya said with a smile.

"He caught me off guard then too."

"Sure he did," Punk said, patting Shawn's back in a condescending way.

"Moving on! Moving On!" Shawn said trying to get the attention off of him.

"Yeah, lets be nice to Shawn," Rock commented, trying to be the good guy.

"I guess we could." Hunter said smiling at his friend. The bell rang before they could even remember where the time had gone. Cleo was headed to Anatomy and Merya was headed to Government/Econ.

_**With Cleo**_

"Yay, now we get to go to my favorite class!" Cleo exclaimed as she headed to her locker.

"What class is that?" asked Kane.

"Anatomy."

"Why is that your favorite?" asked Austin.

"I wanna be an archeologist, so knowing bones and stuff helps."

"That does sound like it would be a helpful class," Rock commented.

Cleo grabbed her books out of her locker while the guys waited a little ways down the hall where it was less crowded. As she walked past them they squeezed their way into the foot traffic behind her and followed. The class was full so they all just stood in the back waiting patiently. Cleo spent the entire hour copying notes for their next test. The guys just stood in the back looking like they had an idea of what the teacher was saying.

"Did you guys learn anything new?" Cleo asked with a knowing smile.

"No, we already knew all of that stuff." Khali responded confidently.

"Yeah, sure you did." Sarcasm was oozing from Cleo's words.

"Anyway, too much science for my brain to like, where do we go now?" asked Rock, shaking his head.

"My other favorite class, English."

"And why is this one a favorite?" Austin asked skeptically.

"You'll see." Cleo responded with a smile.

_**With Merya**_

Merya told the guys to wait in the hallway while she ran into her class to put her stuff down.

"What are you doing?" John Cena asked as she walked away from her classroom.

"Going to talk to Kari. I do it everyday before I go to Government."

"We'll follow." Batista said walking behind her.

"You guys just wait here, the hallway gets crowded right now."

"Whatever you say." Shawn said leaning back against a wall.

The superstars noticed when Merya was almost to them because they could see Randy Orton towering over the students which meant Kari was close by. When Merya walked by, they just walked behind her as the girls chit chatted. Shawn blushed when he heard what they were talking about.

"Alright, come on guys, we're gonna be late," Merya said looking at the distance between where they stood and where her class was.

"No we're not," Hunter said confidently as he suddenly picked up Merya and ran down the hall, setting her down inside the doorway before the last bell could ring.

"I guess thats one way to get me to class on time," Merya said a little breathless.

"Well I didn't want you to be late," Hunter stated.

Merya walked over to her desk and she told the guys to just stand up front in the corner. She hoped that by some miracle no one would notice them there. She was terribly mistaken.

"Who are you guys?" Merya's teacher, Mr. Carpenter, asked as he walked in the room.

"We're here with Merya," Punk stated.

"Really?" Mr. Carpenter asked Merya.

"Yeah," Punk said, with a goofy look on his face.

"What are they? They're so big!"

"Ask them," Merya said with a smile.

"What do you guys do for a living?"

"We are professional wrestlers for World Wrestling Entertainment," Cena stated.

"Hey I recognize you. Were you in a movie?"

"Yeah, and so was he," Cena said, smiling as he pointed to Hunter.

"What movie were you in?" the teacher asked, morbidly curious.

"Blade Trinity. I was one of the bad vampires," Hunter said proudly.

"Oh yeah, the one with the dog right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, well if you guys don't distract my students, I don't see why you can't stand up here."

"We'll try to blend in." Shawn said sliding behind a file cabinet causing Merya to laugh who was watching from her seat.

"Alright students, today I want you to read chapter 17."

As all of the class separated to read in pairs or groups Merya grabbed her book and walked up front.

"Don't you want to read with your friends?" Batista asked confused.

"My only friend in this class isn't here today, so I figured maybe if you guys read it to me I might actually pay attention."

"Fine, I guess we can read to you. Who wants to start?" Hunter asked the group.

"I will," Shawn said excitedly.

"Alright Shawn I guess you win."

Merya paid close attention the entire hour to Shawn reading to her about Marxism and it made sense now that she was listening, instead of daydreaming about the same man that was reading it to her right now. When Shawn finished reading, Merya glanced at the clock and saw that they only had a couple of minutes left.

"So, what do you normally do in this class that causes you to not pay attention?" Punk asked curious.

"Daydream about... WWE." Merya said, as if it was obvious. Even though she did kind of mask her answer, it was technically true.

"I guess that's a good way to spend your time," Cena said laughing.

The bell rang and Merya quickly grabbed her stuff, then grabbed the first superstar she could to drag them out.

"Grab each others wrists," Merya told them. "This is when the hallways get dangerous," Merya smiled at them and they cooperated. Merya dragged Shawn by his wrist out the door and down the hall towards her locker. Once she made it she let go of Shawn and turned to see all 5 superstars standing there.

"Why is the hallway so hectic?" Hunter asked, worried.

"It's time for the last hour."

"Where are WE going?" Punk asked.

"English," Merya said smiling.

"Why are you smiling about that?" Shawn questioned.

"Well...it's us and Cleo with her group..."

"So it's like algebra then," Hunter said.

"... and Kari's group," Merya finished.

"Uh-oh," Tista said doing the math in his head, matching faces to the groups.

_**In English**_

All three girls had seats right next to each other in the back of the classroom so the guys all just sat on the floor, leaning up against the wall. All of the guys kind of spread out slightly against the wall except for one exception.

"Cleo, can I talk to you for a second?" Merya asked suddenly.

"Yeah sure." The girls went to a corner and Merya asked her question.

"Did you notice?"

"Notice what?" Cleo asked, clueless.

"That everyone else spread out but Jeff scooted closer to Kari."

"Oh my God! Would you give up on this? 14 YEARS remember?!" Cleo reminded Merya.

"Your point. I think that something might be going on," Merya responded.

"Earth to Merya...will you come back to reality please!" Cleo exclaimed.

"Fine, I guess I'll just ignore it like you are."

"Whatever," Cleo said over her shoulder as she walked back to her desk before the bell rang.

Mr. Miller looked in the back at his favorite students, and noticed 15 heads sticking up behind them. "Johnson! Who is behind you three nasties?" Mr. Miller asked Merya

"WWE Superstars." Merya answered, bored by the fact she had to say it AGAIN.

"I thought only Sara had any."

"Nope, all four of us do."

"Well then I guess they can watch."

"Um...watch what?" Kari asked, skeptically as the whole class was wondering the same thing.

"We're reading 'The Crucible' again today."

"Uh-oh," Merya squeaked.

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"Last time we read this, we acted it out too and Mr. Miller's character had to choke my character and he walked back to my desk and acted as if he was choking me." The other girls laughed with the memory but Merya told herself that she wouldn't nominate herself to read today. The superstars started to giggle too as they saw the girls' reactions.

"That wasn't so bad," Shawn commented as the girls put their books up front.

"Only because I didn't have to get choked today." Merya replied with a smile.

"Yeah, lucky you." Kari replied saracastically. Kari got stuck being Merya's old character so she was the 'victim' for the day.

"You don't seem too dead," Jeff commented, smiling down at Kari.

"Khali, will you do us a favor?" Cleo asked, looking up.

Khali just raised his eyebrow.

"Will you walk towards the door so that everyone else gets out of our way. That way we can make a run for the bus." Khali did as asked.

"How are we all gonna fit on the bus?" Merya asked looking around her.

"We have a couple of cars with us," Orton responded.

"How many can fit?" Kari asked.

"Um...total would be...15." Shawn replied.

"So then only 5 have to ride our bus...let's let Sara's 5 considering that if it weren't for her, none of them would even be here," Cleo offered.

"Sounds good. Here's my address, meet us there." Merya said, writing down her address on a piece of paper for Hunter.

"No problem, we got GPS."

"If you manage to get lost in this small town, then you truly are talented." Kari smiled.

The bell rang and the girls all but ran to Sara and her five.

"Hurry up! Your guys are gonna ride the bus and ours' are gonna meet us at my house!" Merya exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Sara encouraged as they all ran with the five superstars following right behind them.

_**Next chapter: Everybody hanging out at Merya's house, collectively.**_

_**BellaHickenbottom - Please review because I am wondering if anybody even still likes this story or not! I want reviews lmao!! Leave suggestions if you have any.**_

_**Jasmine Delilah - Aha! I finally caught up and fixed it all! Hope you enjoyed the grammar-worry-free story!!**_

_**R/r!!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Merya's House

_**A/n: Ok well I have a few ideas for this story but I wanted to check with the fans about whether or not they would be ok or not so my questions to you.......would it be okay with you if I started relationships between superstars and the girls??? Another question I have is...would anyone be upset if I killed off Sara??? I'm having issues with the character.**_

_**ANYWAY- this chapter is weird and I forewarn you that my weird, psychotic, crack headed muse came out and it is probably the weirdest thing ever imagined but I hope you like it. I also got kinda specific with seating arrangements because we liked the mental images. Most of this chapter is a game between DX and Merya and Kari, the next chapter will be more about them all together.**_

_**On the bus**_

All the girls made it to the bus with big smiles plastered across their faces.

Once they stepped on, the bus driver and students all stopped and stared at the large men. The girls ignored the looks and walked straight to the back. Sara sat in the single seat with Matt and Kari sitting across from her, in front of Sara was Merya and Jericho. Cleo and Shannon sat across from them. The seat in front of Merya and Jericho was Jimmy and Brian.

"How did you all fit in the 3 cars on the way here?" Merya asked curiously.

"Yeah, well we have learned how to." stated Matt.

"And that would be?..." Kari pushed.

"We had Hornswoggle, Brian , Paul, Rey and Shawn sitting on peoples laps."

"Yeah, ok then, and where did you guys drive from?" Cleo persisted trying, with the other girls, to not laugh at the mental image.

"Detroit." Chris replied with a smile.

"So....," Sara started, " Brian, whose lap do YOU sit on?" That made the girls finally give in and laugh.

"Do you wanna hear about just me or all five?" Brian asked with a smile.

"ALL!!!" The girls screamed in unison.

"Well, I sit on Austin, Paul sits on Punk, Hornswoggle sits on Orton, Rey sits on Batista, and of course, Shawn sits on Hunter."

The girls couldn't hold it in any longer, they started laughing hysterically.

The guys let them get it all out before they started to talk.

"What about that is funny?" asked Jimmy.

"What about that ISN'T funny?" asked Merya.

"Maybe it's just because we're used to it." stated Y2J.

" Probably, I'm totally asking Shawn about that when we get to my house." replied Merya.

When everybody made it to Merya's house, the others were already there and her little brother had let them in. They walked in and headed to the living room where the superstars were patiently waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" joked Orton.

"The bus sucks." replied Kari.

The girls went to throw their backpacks in the corner, then went and sat by the superstars.

"So what did you guys do on the bus?" Cena asked.

"Well, we heard about something." Cleo answered.

"About what?" asked Rock.

"How you all fit to get down here." stated Sara.

"Which reminds me," Merya started, " Shawn, how often do you sit on Hunter's lap?

"Um....probably at least 3 times a week." Shawn said, completely oblivious to the context in which the girls took that statement.

" Oh really now?" Merya asked, an idea forming in her head.

" Yeah" Shawn replied hesitantly to the accusation in her voice.

" Hey, can you excuse us for a second?" Merya asked as she grabbed her 3 friends.

"Yeah sure" replied Jeff.

Once the girls were out of earshot, Jeff told the rest of the group his brilliant idea for the fan girls.

After they were in the kitchen away from the superstars, Merya told the others her evil evil plan. Kari immediately said yes and Sara agreed too. Cleo, however, was hesitant.

"Why would we do something like that?"

"Because imagine how happy it would make me, please Cleo, for me" Merya begged, using puppy dog eyes to weaken her.

"But I don't want to see that!" Cleo protested.

"Then don't watch!" Kari exclaimed.

"How?"

"Just look away, but make sure you still do your part."

"Fine!" Cleo said defeated.

"Yay! I love you!" Merya said enthusiastically, jumping up and down and hugging Cleo.

On their way back to where the superstars were all waiting they grabbed the supplies they needed and Merya talked with Kari about how exactly they were gonna pull this off.

When they entered the room, all the girls had devilish smiles on, which frightened the twenty grown men.

"So.......what were you talking about?" asked the ultimate underdog, Rey Mysterio.

"Nothing really, Merya just wanted to tell us about an idea she had." replied Sara.

"And that idea would be?" questioned John Cena.

"She had an idea for a......interesting game." answered Cleo.

"Now I'm scared." answered Mr. Wrestlemania.

"YOU should be. I was wondering if you and Hunter would play a game with Kari and I." replied Merya.

"What kind of game?" Hunter asked timidly.

"A mirror game, whatever we do, you do."

" I guess we could do that. Hunter, can we pleeeeeeeease, please please?!" pleaded Shawn.

"Yeah sure just calm down buddy."

Merya and the other girls started to laugh when they realized that the plan was actually going to work.

" Are you guys ready or do you need a minute." Cody asked the hysterical teenagers.

"No, I think we're okay." Kari giggled.

Cleo walked to the corner with something hidden behind her back while Sara walked over to a chair and Kari and Merya walked to the center of the room waiting for Shawn and Hunter to join them.

Once they did, Merya and Kari whispered ideas to each other about what they should have the infamous DX copy.

"Guys remember, whatever WE do, YOU do. Promise?" Kari asked.

"Um......yeah sure promise." replied Hunter with Shawn cowering in fear behind him.

"Alright then, Shawn you copy me, and Hunter copy Merya."

To start the game Kari started doing Shawn's patented 'shaking of the hips dance.' Shawn smiled then did the dance himself only his was more elaborate. Merya didn't know what to do right away so she stood there thinking for a minute until the light bulb went on in her head causing her to smile. Hunter looked back at her hesitantly. Laughing to herself, Merya turned around and acted like she was making out with herself. Hunter rolled his eyes and then copied his 'mirror.'

Kari looked over at Merya then whispered something in her ear. Merya smiled and nodded her head. They faced each other and Kari stepped right up to Merya, Shawn following the action. Kari wrapped her leg around Merya as Merya put her arm around Kari's back, then they began to dance very.......provocatively. Shawn and Hunter looked at each other and both started to think that maybe this game wasn't such a good idea.

"You promised," teased Jeff.

The degenerates shot death glares to Jeff before looking back at the girls who were smiling at them.

"We're waiting." Kari said impatiently.

"UGH! Fine" Shawn said exasperated as he lifted up his leg and Hunter reluctantly reached around Shawn's back.

"You still gotta do the dancing" reminded Kane who was laughing along with everyone else.

After the reminder Shawn started doing as he was told. Once the grinding action started, the girls went crazy with laughter. Once everyone got a good laugh Shawn and Hunter immediately let go and blushed.

"Come on guys, smile it's just a fun little game." Merya said with a smile.

Both men smiled back then Hunter asked " Do we get revenge when you two are done?"

"Yeah sure, we got worse stuff planned anyway!" Kari exclaimed.

"Now I'm really scared." Shawn said with fear in his voice.

"You probably should be." replied Sara who knew what they were planning.

"Moving on with the game," Kari redirected" just remember, whatever I do, Shawn does than whatever Merya does, Hunter copies, then we both do something and you both copy us, got it?"

"Yeah yeah, can we just move on so we can get our revenge?" Hunter asked smiling at the girls.

"After I do this one, we're gonna have to explain it to you guys then you'll laugh even harder." Kari stated. " Merya, what one should I do?"

"The ringtone" Merya answered immediately.

"Ok" Then Kari started rambling off in an unfamiliar accent and all the guys just stared at her with looks of confusion. Her rambling had mentioned something about Jeff being her mom and Matt being her dad?!?!?!?!?

" What the hell was that?" Shannon asked.

"Well one day I was trying to impersonate Jeff and when I tried his southern accent it came out funky so then me and Merya were talking and I made up this whole skit using the voice, I'm Jetthrow Mero Hardy, the love child of Jeff and Matt. Anyway……. Your turn Shawn."

Shawn got a smile because he made a plan to expand on what Kari had done. After he had finished what she had said, he ran to Jeff and Matt screaming, " I love you Mom and Dad" then kissed them on the cheek and jumped into Matt's arms.

" Hi son" Matt played along.

Everybody stared at them, half confused and half amused. " ok you guys can stop now so I don't hurt myself laughing." said Punk as he held his sides laughing.

Shawn and Matt smiled as Shawn climbed out of his arms and sauntered over to Hunter's side.

" Maybe he really is gay" Merya whispered to Kari.

" Told you so," Kari whispered back" Just wait until later."

Merya smiled and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she pictured what was yet to come.

Everybody looked to Merya for the next installment of their fame.

Merya sat down on the floor as everyone watched her. Once she was comfortable she smiled up at Hunter and grabbed her ankle. She watched his look of confusion grow as she lifted her foot and put it behind her head. Merya sat like that for 5 seconds as Hunter slowly dropped down to the floor.

Merya put her foot back on the ground as The Game reached for his. As Hunter lifted his foot up to put it behind his head, he almost made it but then he fell backwards. Laughter erupted around the room as he sat up, tried again, and fell right back down.

"That's it! I'm done!" Hunter exclaimed.

"It's ok, that was a good try though." Kari condoned.

Hunter stood up and brushed his pants off as he looked to Kari, giving her the signal to start.

" ok well this is an impersonation of someone who used to work in WWE, let's see if you can guess who it is."

" I talk with my hands like this(hands form into cups) and I wish I had my pretty long hair so I could get the ladies. Hey, cuz back in the day I looked like one of the Hanson brothers!" She said in a Canadian ghetto accent.

While everybody else tried to figure out who the hell she was trying to be Shawn decided to take his turn. His came out even weirder because his was a Canadian ghetto southern accent!

" What the fuck did I just do?" Shawn asked.

" You guys don't recognize it?" Kari checked.

They all shook their heads.

" It's Christian!" Kari exclaimed and they all nodded their heads with recognition.

" Um….ok then." stated Paul London.

Kari just smiled in response.

So now the games was back on Merya and she had the perfect idea.

" Oh my god, did you see MC 2 (mc squared) backstage last week? They were totally making out and it was so raunchy and I like couldn't believe it! And did you see her shoes? They were totally last season Pradas." Merya exclaimed as she put a hand on her hip and used a valley girl accent.

Hunter just looked at her dumbfounded.

" Come on Pauline!" Shawn teased.

"What the fuck?" Hunter asked his fellow degenerate.

" Well I wanted to get you in the mood by giving you a girl name similar to your real name." Shawn explained.

"Fine I'll do it but first of all, I have a question."

"What?" Merya asked.

" Who the hell is MC 2?"

Merya laughed and answered in the valley girl voice. " Michelle McCool and Mark Calaway DUH!"

" um….ok……Do I really have to do this?" Hunter begged.

" YES!" everybody screamed in unison.

Hunter rolled his eyes and reluctantly put his hand on his hip as he repeated Merya's words.

Once he finished, he looked around and saw that everybody was in hysterics on the floor.

"Oh-my-god-that-was-priceless!" stated Brian in between laughs.

" I wish we had that on tape" Sara said with a knowing smile.

Merya and Kari looked at her before focusing on the next task. Merya pulled out her ipod while Kari grabbed some speakers.

The guys looked at each other wondering what the girls were brewing up. Merya found the song she was searching for and smiled over at Kari.

'_It's the Love Shack, a little known place where we can get together'_

The girls did the synchronized dance as the guys watched and learned. Halfway through the song they paused it and turned to Shawn and Hunter.

" You guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Shawn said excitedly.

As the guys started their dance, the girls had to immediately critique them.

" No, you have to sway your hips and grab your ass, remember?"

DX did as they were told and it was a beautiful sight to see.

" OK now, these last two are just gonna be couple ones and they are very…….bad. Just remember that you PROMISED and that you get revenge. Before you even ask, Yes you DO have to do them whether you want to or not. And for the last one we want Jeff and Matt to do it too. Will ya?"

"Sure why not?" They immediately agreed. All the guys would regret this later but the girls would be happy.

Looks of fear crossed DX's faces as they realized they had gotten caught in their own words.

" So the first one is….." Kari started as she crawled over to Merya who was propped up against the wall. Merya knew what was coming so it didn't surprise her when Kari hopped into her lap and started dancing. They didn't find this weird at all because they had been best friends for 6 years and nothing was awkward between them anymore.

All of the guys jaws dropped to the floor as they saw what the girls planned for DX to copy. Giggles were heard around the room as Kari went back to her normal spot and all eyes focused on Shawn and Hunter who looked extremely uncomfortable.

" Your turn."

Shawn and Hunter didn't even try to argue because they realized they wouldn't win so, they looked at each other and just nodded as Shawn climbed atop Hunter. The girls just stared (and drooled) as they watched the show in front of them. Merya had looked back at Cleo to make sure she was seeing everything that was going on. After a little while the girls gave them mercy and allowed them to stop………..it didn't matter anyway because the next one was worth it.

Jeff and Matt walked over to DX realizing it was their turn too now.

" You guys will be VERY hesitant on this one but just think about it like this, if we can do it and we've only been friends 6 years you guys should be able to because you two," Kari pointed to DX," have been friends 13 years and you two have been friends for Jeff's whole life."

"Let's just get this over with." Shawn said, eager to end whatever it was going to be.

Merya laid back and Kari leaned in towards her then, to all the guys surprise, they started to make out and roll around, at least that's how it seemed. Without the guys seeing it, Kari had put her finger over their lips so it just appeared that they were making out but they wanted the guys to actually do it(blame teenage hormones). The girls sat up and looked to the guys who all had looked opposite directions and blushed.

"DX is up first." Sara stated from her chair.

Reluctantly and very slowly, Shawn leant in towards Hunter. Since they weren't afraid of controversy they just went all out, abiding by their word. Merya died a little on the inside as she watched the two going at it. Finally, Randy cleared his throat and the two separated and scooted away from each other, both wiping their lips.

"Ok that was good, Can you do better?" Kari asked Matt and Jeff.

"We're brothers!"

"Your point? It's just a game and no one will know but us."

The boys were reminded of their promise and turned towards each other. They embraced each other, determined to do better than DX, and laid down with Jeff atop Matt. Once they started, the girls moved forward to get a better look at the beautiful sight in front of them. Everybody let them go for longer just to laugh more. When they finally separated Kari stood up and raised Matt and Jeff's hands.

" And our winners are………The Hardy Boyz!!!!!!" Matt and Jeff stood up and bowed as if they just won a slammy award.

" You guys wanna hear a secret?" Merya asked the four men in front of her.

" What?"

"Promise you wont get upset."

"We all promise."

"Me and Kari didn't actually kiss, she put her finger in the way. We wanted to see if you guys would actually go through with it. Congratulations!"

"Well we totally did that too." Hunter tried covering.

"No, you didn't. Trust me, we were watching!"

"Damn teenagers!"

" Do you guys still want your revenge?" Kari asked.

" No, there's no way we could beat you guys anyway, let's watch a video." Shawn offered.

The girls all immediately screamed yes.

"We know the perfect one, Cleo put it in!"

The group all circled around the tv as Cleo inserted a tape into the vcr.

As the video started Shawn and Hunter looked down at Merya,who was sitting in between them, with evil stares.

Unknowingly to everybody else, Cleo had been sitting in the corner the entire time video taping the game. Everybody laughed again when they watched the game over again. When the video was finally over Cleo stood up and faced the group." Ok, so who wants a copy?" Everybody raised their hands, even DX.

" Alright, I'll get them to ya before ya'll leave."

After watching the video, the groups started to disperse around Merya's house. About an hour past and Merya noticed DX was missing.

"Kari have you seen DX?"

" No, I think they might have gone upstairs. Let's go check."

As the girls walked upstairs, they reached the top and heard noises coming from the closet. Merya yanked the door open to a surprised Shawn and Hunter.

" What are you two doing in here?!"

_**A/N: I got tired of always reading cliffhangers so i made my own.....hmmm do you think the game had more of an impact than we thought??? Plz review and tell me answers to my previous questions!!!!! Will update soon as soon as i get my answers.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Trade Up

**Chapter 7**

**A/N:**__**I am SOOOO sorry for the long delay! Damn senioritis is even affecting my writing, but since I graduated finally I should be able to focus on my writing now, until I need to worry about college. I didn't get any answers to my previous questions so I'm just gonna take that as a yes and there will be coupling between the girls and the superstars lol. To make up for the fact that I haven't updated in a loooong time I made this chapter super long for my faithful readers.**

**Thank you to 68 stones from a broken heart, Ainat, Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy, JasmineDelilahBarlow and KonekoKodee for reviewing! Enough rambling…….ON TO THE STORY!**

Shawn and Hunter just stared back at the two friends. The girls noticed that they were occupied with SOMETHING!

"Um, why are you guys sitting so close?" Kari asked suspiciously.

"It's easier to reach," Shawn stated.

"And what the hell do you need to reach?" Merya questioned.

"Each others' hands of course!" Hunter replied.

"Can I PLEASE have an explanation to what the hell is going on!" Kari exclaimed.

"We're playing Rock, Paper, Scissors you goof," Shawn stated.

Merya and Kari stared back at them for a second before falling over laughing. The guys soon started to worry about the well-being of their recent friends.

"Did we miss something?" the Degenerates asked.

"Nothing at all," Kari replied, determined for the guys not to know what exactly they had THOUGHT was going on.

"Let's go back down to the party!" Merya suggested once she had gained control of herself.

"Sounds good to me," The Heartbreak Kid replied.

As they walked into the living room, they noticed that everyone was staring at the television.

"What's on?" Kari asked as she sat down on the floor.

"Commercial for Wrestlemania tickets. We wanted to see who got shown the most."

"Well none of you look happy, so I'm guessing none of you won." Merya replied looking around the group.

"No."

"Who was on the most?" Hunter questioned, curious himself.

"It was a tie between Mark (Undertaker) and Shawn."

"Well what do you expect, they have been in the business longer than any of you," Cleo said, giggling at the pitiful sight of 18 grown men pouting.

Suddenly a strange gurgling noise was heard in the room. Everyone looked around trying to find the source. Meanwhile, Khali looked away guiltily.

" Khali, What did you do?" Paul questioned as he saw the look on his face.

"Wogogteohoyljdiuglbyoid!" Khali replied.

"I don't want a Khali answer, I want a Dalip answer," London said smiling.

"Ok ok, that noise was my stomach. I'm starving." Dalip answered, ashamed.

"Me too!" chimed in Batista.

"What kinda restaurants to you have in this small town?" Hunter asked, putting down their town jokingly.

"Basically we got two good choices, Subway, or McDonalds." Sara answered.

"Ok, we'll take a vote. All for Subway raise your hand." Kari said. Ten of the guys raised their hand along with Merya and Cleo. Which left ten more along with Kari and Sara that wanted McDonalds.

"Um, so how do we figure this out then?" Just as they were contemplating where to eat, Merya's dad walked in the door.

"Hey Dad." All four of the girls said as Mr. Johnson looked at them.

"Merya, what did you do?" he questioned smiling.

"I got twenty superstars to come by, duh! I told you about the competition. Well, we won and now we get to hang out with them for a little while but I got a bigger question Dad, where should we eat, Subway or McDonalds?" Merya explained as she also searched for an answer to the universal question.

"Subway is probably too small for all of you so I would say McDonalds" He replied, completely not thrown off by the amount of Superstars in his living room.

"Thanks Dad. Ok then, it's settled. Let's go!" Cleo said as her best friend's dad walked towards his bedroom.

"I have a question first." Shawn said, confused.

"What?"

"Do you all have the same dad?" Everyone giggled at Shawn's thickhead.

"No, but we are always here so we consider him to be our dad, too," Sara answered with a smile.

"Ok, well that makes sense. I was confused there for a second."

"It's okay buddy, we're gonna get you some food now," Hunter said, grabbing Shawn and leading him to the door with everyone following.

Merya only lived a block from McDonald's so they all walked there. Once they got to the main street, a lot of the drivers were doing double takes as they saw the parade of people walking down their small town streets. Lucky for them, McDonald's was empty when they got there, so they managed to get ALL of the tables pushed together and then went to order the food. Since the girls were friends with some of the workers, they didn't think that their guests were TOO strange.

As they all sat down they talked about their day so far. The superstars were a little surprised at how fast the girls retold their day and that they each understood each and every word that was said.

"Hey Rey, how's your arm doing?" Kari asked remembering his irritation in class earlier that day.

"I still think I should get it checked out tomorrow, but don't worry I already got a friend coming and from what I understand all of you will enjoy the surprise," Rey replied with a smile.

"Who could possibly be left?" Punk joked looking around the table.

"I just got an idea," Jeff said as he too looked around at the group.

"Uh-oh," Matt said, laughing.

"Well, I've been hanging out with Kari all day but maybe some of the others might wanna hang out with us too, so maybe we should do a little swap for a few hours, like walking around town and stuff. We can alternate for the rest of the day so everyone gets a chance to talk to everybody," Jeff said, ignoring the rib from his brother.

"Jeff, it's not a dating show." Kane smiled.

"Girls, what do you think," Jeff asked, again ignoring the interruption.

"I CALL JEFF!"

"I WANT TISTA!"

"ROCK IS MINE!"

"GIVE ME JERICHO!"

All of the girls screamed at the same time so nobody could figure out whose voice matched with which request.

"Ok, so obviously they agree, the only problem now is figuring out who goes where without blood being shed," replied Horny, who had jumped behind Cena when the screaming started.

"I will orchestrate this and we will figure this out CALMLY," Hunter stressed as he took control yet again.

"Let's just go around the table and see who goes where, first up is me. Where do I go?" Hunter said, leaving Merya to sit back because obviously she couldn't bid.

"ME!" Sara spoke up. She had always imagined Hunter as a big brother and wanted to see if he really could be. Plus she wanted to see if she could con him into carrying her around so she didn't have to use the stupid crutches.

"Going once, going twice, Sold to Sara!" Hunter said slamming down his cup as a gavel.

This continued to go on until the new groups were decided. Merya would go with Jeff, Jericho, Austin, Shannon, and Randy. Kari would have Tista, Matt, Shawn, Khali, and Kane. Cleo would gain Jimmy, Cena, Cody, Brian, and Rey. Sara would have her group be Hunter, Rock, Paul, Punk, and Horny.

"How about this idea guys? After we hang out around town for a little while, why don't we go to the bowling alley later and have some Cosmic Bowling before you guys have to head up to your show?" Merya suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Shawn replied as he looked to his watch. "Meet at the alley at 5, that gives us an hour before we have to leave for Grand Rapids." As they all dispersed, Merya took her group down to the park, Kari went to the path behind the ice cream shop, Cleo headed to the track and Sara went to the soccer field.

*****Merya*****

Everyone sat around on the swings as they all talked and questioned, getting to know their 'new' hostess.

"So Merya, Rey already asked Kari this earlier but, what do you plan to do after high school?" Jeff asked smiling. Again, everyone laughed being reminded of after school specials.

"I wanna be a preschool teacher," Merya answered.

"Really?" Randy asked, "Mind watching Alanna for me sometime?"

"There's a difference between teacher and babysitter, but I guess if you pay me enough…" Merya replied.

"Sorry, I'm broke," Randy retorted.

"Nice try Legend Killer," Merya smacked his shoulder

"I thought I would try."

"Tag, you're it!" Shannon said, randomly smacking Jericho on the shoulder, then running with all of the others following as Y2J chased after them.

Chris chased after Merya first and when she noticed this, she kicked it into high gear and ran ahead of Austin, then cut to the left running behind the jungle gym. Once everyone saw this, they all dispersed and hid behind park equipment, making it even harder for Jericho to catch them. Eventually, Jeff tried a risky move of running right in front of Chris but unfortunately for him Jericho reached out last second and got Jeff in the face. The group moved in to check on Jeff as he had fallen to the ground.

"Jeff, you alright?" questioned Shannon.

"Yep," Jeff said as he jumped up and tagged Shannon before running off.

"That asshole!" Shannon complained as he realized Jeff had fooled them all.

They played tag like little kids for another half hour before collapsing from exhaustion. They all laid in a circle as they continued talking.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I meet Itchweeed?" Merya questioned.

"What is with everyone loving Itchweeed?" Jeff asked.

"He's the shiz, plus I love the 'My fifth daddy taught me' song," Merya answered smiling.

"Well since obviously he's a favorite, I'll contact him tonight and see if I can get him to visit tomorrow," Jeff answered.

"Yay! Jericho?"

"Yes?" The man in question asked.

"Can I meet Moongoose McQueen and the rest of the band?" Merya questioned, knowing full well that Jericho understood her.

"I guess I could make some phone calls and see what can happen," Chris answered smiling at the fan girl.

"Is there anyone else you wanna meet?" The WWE Champion questioned as he saw a trend starting.

" Um…Shannon?"

"Oh goodie my turn! Yeah?"

"Can I make a future appointment for Gas Chamber Ink?"

"Haha. Yeah sure, what do you want done?"

"A heart with wings on my ankle, and Kari wants some stuff done too."

"Alright, I'll pencil ya in. Just call me when you wanna come by."

"How do I do that without a number?"

"Well, actually, earlier when you were playing Mirror with the guys, we passed your phone around and put ALL of our numbers in there. Along with the other girls' phones too."

"How did I not notice?"

"You were kinda watching Matt and Jeff participate in their part," Shannon snickered looking over at the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"Shut up Shan!" Jeff laughed.

Merya pulled out her phone to check Shannon's story and sure enough, she had twenty new numbers in her phonebook.

"Before we move on, any questions for us?" Randy asked as he realized he was the only one left besides Austin.

"Austin, did you seriously remember meeting Cleo before?"

"Actually I did but she mentioned it first then we put the show on for you on the bus."

"Remind me to talk to her about that at the alley later."

"Any for me?" Randy asked, feeling left out.

"Well, can I touch your abs?" Merya asked, sheepishly.

"Haha, yeah sure," Orton said as he lifted his shirt up for Merya. Merya felt weird but touched his abs anyway then… the guys did too.

"Ok when did my abdomen become Grand Central?"

" I think I know why. Other than John Morrison, you got the best abs," Merya answered smiling.

"Sounds like a good enough answer to me," Randy smiled as he put his shirt back into place.

" Now it's our turn to question you," Austin said.

"Fine but only one each, that's how many I had."

"Ok, me first, out of the entire wrestling world, who is your all time fav-"

"Shawn," Merya answered, immediately cutting Austin off.

"My turn," Jeff said, jumping up and down. "Who is your closest friend?"

"Kari."

"What's your favorite kind of music and who specific?" The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla asked.

"Sorry dude, but it's actually country music and specifically Trace Adkins."

"Drats, I was hoping for Rock with Moongoose McQueen," Jericho complained.

"Does it make you feel better if I tell you he's ONE of my favorites?"

"Yeah."

"What was the first concert you ever went to?" Shannon asked curiously.

"Britney Spears when I was seven," Merya answered smiling.

"Wow…"

"Yep, last question?"

"What do you do for fun around here?" the youngest World Heavyweight Champion asked her.

"In town, I go bowling, go for a walk, read, write, hang with friends and watch TV. Or I just hope that my parents will give me the car so I can head to the bigger town about twenty minutes away. Are we done questioning me?"

"Yep!" Jeff said, still jumping.

"Jeff, did you sneak some candy or something? Because you're really jumpy right now," Shannon asked his buddy.

"No, I didn't have any skittles, I don't know what you're talking about." "Um, Jeff, you just answered our question for us," Austin said, snickering.

"Oh yeah."

Jericho looked at his watch and noticed they only had a few minutes to get to the alley.

"Merya, where is the alley because we only got five minutes to get there."

"It's right up this hill actually, come on I'll race ya, last one there has to get pops for the rest."

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Then all six of them ran full speed up the hill.

*****Cleo*****

They all walked arm in arm down to the track.

"Why'd we come here?" asked Brian.

"Cause I felt like it," Cleo replied, laughing.

"Good answer."

"Wanna race?" Cody asked, cockily.

"Why, you would lose anyway," Cleo smiled back at him.

"You're on!"

So as Cleo and Cody set up at the starting line, Rey stood in front of them with Brian's shirt in his hand to be used as a flag.

"Ready, Set, STOP!" Rey tricked them as they both took a step forward, thinking he had said go. "Ok, Ok I'll be good this time. Ready, Set, GO!!!!" Rey bellowed as he swung the shirt around signaling the beginning of the race.

The guys had split up into cheering teams, Rey and Cena were cheering for Cleo while Brian and Jimmy were pulling for Cody to win.

As they circled the first corner, they were right next to each other but of course neither one was trying to fly out of the gate so right now they were just chilling as they ran around. They talked as they ran until about halfway around then Cleo shot forward and lost Cody in her dust. Cody had realized Cleo ran off, and followed behind her trying to catch up to the little cheater. Cody was almost up to Cleo when she started darting around the track, cutting him off repeatedly. They circled the last corner and Cleo stopped running around rampantly and tried to finish off the race victorious. With 20 yards left to go, Cody got a sudden boost of energy and ran ahead of Cleo, consequently winning the race.

"You……Suck!" Cleo panted when she finished.

"You…are…the…one…that…cheated." Cody heaved.

"Whatever!"

"Guys that was awesome! Cody barely won!" Cena said, running up to them, hyped up about the race.

"Not as easy as you thought it would be to beat a girl, Rhodes?" Jimmy said, bragging on Cleo's behalf.

"Weren't you cheering for me anyway?" Cody asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, but that was before I saw how good she was," Jimmy answered.

"Let's move on guys, we are supposed to be talking TO Cleo not about her," Brian chimed in. Cleo smiled up at Brian and they all walked to the center of the track to sit down and talk.

"How did you get so fast?" Cody immediately asked, still wondering about the race.

"I'm on the track team! I usually do hurdles." Cleo replied, laughing at the Tag Champ.

"Pfft!" replied Cody.

"Dude, lay off. You won anyway," Cena said laughing at Cody's temporary pathetic state.

"Does anyone have any questions NOT related to the race?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, Do you have a boyfriend?" Brian asked Cleo, trying to hear about some small town news.

"Nope," Cleo answered simply.

"Good," Brian replied, scooting closer to her, giving a sign that he 'laid claim'.

"Hey, get away from my girl!" Cena screamed, with a smile on his face, seeing what Brian was trying to do.

"Your girl, I thought she was mine," interjected Cody, joining in on the fun.

"No boys, Cleo is with me." Jimmy stated.

"All of you are wrong, she likes the Latinos," Rey smiled, putting his arm around Cleo's shoulders.

"Well Cleo, which one is it?" Brian asked, putting on a fake pout.

"Um, well there are so many good choices but I think I'm gonna have to go with….REY!" She answered as she ran at him and jumped in his arms.

"Now that that is done, please tell me you guys don't always get that bored on the road, because that was a pretty random outburst of a game." Cleo questioned as she stepped away from Jimmy and laid down on the ground.

" You'd be surprised as to some of the stuff you can come up with on the road at 3 in the morning," Cody replied, laying down next to Cleo as the rest followed.

" I don't even want to know what happens," Cleo answered, imagining the possibilities.

" That only happens if you're bored at 3 in the morning, if you are anywhere near DX's room then you are royally fucked if you want sleep. Those two are worse than my kids." Rey responded.

" I thought about that when we sent the email, as soon as Merya picked them I was scared of things they might do, anyway, We should get walking to the alley if we're gonna make it on time." Cleo announced as she stood up.

"Lead the way," Cena stated as he followed her.

"I got a question for ya," Brian interjected to Cleo as they were walking.

"What is it?"

"It's related to the business but, who do you think is the ugliest superstar EVER?"

"Snitsky," Cleo stated and then shuddered at the idea of the man.

"Yeah, his breath is just as bad as you would think," Jimmy replied.

"I'm sorry for anybody that ever has to be in a ring with him." Cleo answered.

"Let's talk about something happy," Rey advised.

"How about we talk about how bad our team is gonna kick everyone else's butts at bowling," Cleo suggested, gloating.

"They don't stand a chance."

"Well then let's get down there and win," Cena said , speeding up as the rest followed and went to the bowling alley.

*****Kari*****

Kari skipped down to the creek behind the towns' ice cream shop. To her amusement, the guys skipped with her. Khali almost fell over his own feet.

Kari loved to play in the creek on a nice day but since it was February in southern Michigan, the water was frozen over.

Kari led all of her group down to the edge of the creek, under the bridge. They found a dry patch and sat down.

All of the guys huddled together to hide from the cold.

_Damn! It's not even that cold out! It's 45 degrees out man, this is a heat wave! _Kari thought to herself as she snuggled in between them anyway _Hey I have five hot men around me cold, of course I'm gonna get in the middle!_

"Aren't you guys used to the cold after all the traveling you do?" Kari questioned.

"We're used to walking through it, not sitting in it," replied Shawn, who realized that Michigan weather is a lot different from Texas weather.

"Do you guys always hang out in the cold?" asked Matt.

" Most of the time. What do you guys normally do for fun on the road?" Kari asked the group.

"Basically, the most popular activity is playing football of course. Other than that though, we just mess around backstage and pull pranks on each other. When we're not at a show we normally just all hang out around the hotel pool or gym." answered The Animal.

" Who pulls the most pranks?" Kari asked, pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Jeff!" Matt answered. He was on the receiving end of most of his little brothers pranks.

"That's what I thought." Kari looked up and noticed Shawn wandering over near the edge of the water. She signaled to the others to be quiet, and then crept up behind him quietly. Once she was within arms reach she pushed him lightly, but it had enough power to cause him to sprawl out on the ice. Everybody laughed and when Kari turned back around to look at Shawn, he was on his feet and trying to run at her. The ice was slippery and Shawn repeatedly slipped but once he gained his footing, he ran at her head on and she tried to escape. The other guys sat there watching as The Heartbreak Kid chased Kari all over the ice. Eventually she fell and he didn't have time to stop before he fell over her.

"Ow, that hurt!" Kari complained as Shawn fell over her.

Shawn giggled, " That's what you deserve for pushing me on the cold and slippery ice!!"

" Well if you weren't standing right by it then I wouldn't have had the urge to do it in the first place." Kari defended herself.

"Note to self: don't get curious about anything because it might backfire on ya. Got it!" Shawn joked.

Kari playfully slapped his arm before getting back to her feet. They both walked back to the group that seemed to be turning blue which caused Kari to giggle.

"Are you guys seriously that cold?" she questioned.

" Well you could have warned us that we would be spending our time down by the ice so we could grab our heavier coats out of the cars." Matt said with a smile.

"Aww but then I wouldn't have this much fun watching you guys squirm," Kari replied.

"You're mean." Kane accused.

"Look who's talking," Kari smiled at him.

"Touché"

"Ok, I'll be nice. If you go over on the side of the wall over there it blocks the wind and you can warm up. I'm gonna stay here and wait for someone to warm up because I'm just fine. Any takers?" Kari advised.

"After being on the ice I'm accustomed now so I'll stay with you." Shawn offered.

"Ok so you have Shawn to keep you company and I'm gonna go warm up!" Batista exclaimed as he ran for the wall with the others close on his heels.

"Shawn, watch this. I conveniently forgot to tell them that over by the wall has the worst mud and it's hard to move once you're in there. Let's see if they can figure it out before it's too late." Kari whispered with a sneaky smile plastered across her face.

Shawn giggled as he watched his fellow superstars embark on an adventure for warmth. Once Batista found the mud, he tried to stop and move but the others were so close that they ran into him. All four men went down into the mud in a heap of bodies. As they rolled around trying to get out, Shawn and Kari were leaning on each other laughing at the sight before them. After a bunch or rolling and fighting, the guys finally broke free from the mud and walked back towards Shawn and Kari.

"Are you warm already?" Shawn joked.

"Haha very funny, thanks for the advice Kari." Khali replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome!"

"Do we have enough time to go back to the house and change before we go bowling?" Matt asked, trying to get the mud out of his hair.

" Yeah sure, c'mon guys lets go clean you up." Kari answered as she started walking back towards Merya's house with four muddy men following behind her and Shawn standing by her side avoiding the 'mud monsters'.

*****Sara*****

"Ok, so where are we going to?" Hunter asked as he carried Sara through the town towards her destination.

"You'll find out. Now turn left." Sara instructed from her comfy position on Hunter's back.

He did as he was told while the other four followed behind them with Hornswoggle carrying her crutches.

"Ok, just over that hill," Sara announced.

As they continued down their path, Sara suddenly screamed out "STOP!"

"Where are we?" Paul asked as he looked around.

"You guys can't tell? We're at my house because I gotta grab something."

Sara climbed down from Hunter's back and grabbed her crutches before heading into her house, leaving the guys outside to wait. She came back out with something hidden in her backpack.

"Ok, now on to our next destination." Sara exclaimed as she put the backpack on and climbed back onto Hunter's back.

After directing them to where they should go, she waited patiently as they followed the directions. Once they got to where she told them to go, they all just looked around trying to figure out where they were at.

" Where are we?" asked The Rock.

" Soccer Field."

" Oh yeah, I see the goals down there." replied Hornswoggle.

" You guys are gonna play a little and I'll sit on the bleachers and keep score."

"Alright, what are the teams?" wondered Paul.

"Um, Hunter, Punk, and Horny vs. Rock and Paul." Sara announced.

" Sounds good to me. Let's play!" Punk said, getting ready.

As the game continued Sara watched and cheered as all the guys tried to score. They didn't have goalies because that would be unfair to Rock and Paul so they all just ran around trying to prevent the other team from getting to the goal. Sara finally called an end to the game when Paul kicked the ball in, tying the score at 2-2.

" Good game guys! Think we can go back to my house real quick?" Sara asked.

" Yeah Sure. Why?" inquired Punk.

" I think something is up with my leg and I want to talk to my mom about it."

" Ok then. Hop onto Hunter and we'll go back." Rock said, helping her up as Paul grabbed the crutches.

Once they got back to her house, Sara had them follow her inside this time.

"Mom! Hey mom, can you come down here for a sec?" Sara called up the stairs.

Sara's mom appeared at the top of the stairs and walked towards her daughter and the superstars.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked Sara.

"My leg is really hurting. You think we can go get it checked out?" Sara asked, with a knowing look toward her mom that Punk noticed immediately and planned to discuss with the others later on.

"Of course, but what about them?" Mrs. Roberts asked, looking at the guys.

"Um, yeah guys I guess you can go to the bowling alley without me and tell them that my leg was hurting so I went to get it checked out. And tell them I love them." Sara said to her new friends.

"Yeah sure, no problem. Hope you feel better." Hunter replied as he brought her into a hug before she hugged the rest of them too.

Sara told them where the alley was and they walked that way as her and her mom headed for the doctor.

*****Bowling Alley*****

Everybody was sitting around waiting when Sara's group walked in the door…without her.

"Where's Sara?" Cleo questioned.

" Her leg was hurting her pretty bad so she had her mom take her to the doctor, and she wanted us to tell you she loves ya." Horny answered.

All the girls gave each other worried glances but didn't express what they were thinking.

" Alright, we'll call her later but for now. LET'S BOWL!!" Merya said, trying to not show her concern.

Since Sara wasn't there, her guys bowled without a 'captain'. The other girls had all become captains for their team. Since Merya and Kari were on the bowling team, the owner knew them and was ok letting them take up as much room as they needed. After a few frames of play, Cena walked over to the attached pizza parlor and ordered pizzas for everyone.

When the pizzas came everybody was so caught up with their bowling that they didn't notice at first until Punk, Shannon, Matt, Shawn, and Hunter all screamed at the same time " FOOD!!!" running towards the table, while Jeff just kept laughing at the chaos caused by food. Everybody's attention was on the five guys as they all patiently waited for room to be made for them to get their food too.

After everyone had filled themselves with pizza and pop, the intense game continued. At quarter to 7 everyone stopped their game and put their balls and shoes away before gathering around and talking before the guys had to leave for their show in Grand Rapids.

" So are you guys coming back tomorrow?" Kari asked.

" Yeah. We're actually staying at the hotel in town here so we'd be closer." answered Orton.

" Sounds good to me." Merya replied excitedly.

" Yeah, well we will probably meet you guys at school in the morning. Just call one of us and tell us when you get there." Shannon announced.

" What do you mean call you?" Cleo asked confused.

Merya smiled before answering. " While we were playing 'Mirror' the guys passed our phones around and all put their numbers in for us."

Kari and Cleo immediately grabbed their phones and checked to see if Merya was lying or not.

" Alright so then we'll talk to you later but we got to get up to the arena now. You guys watching tonight?" asked Cody.

" Hells Yeah! I think that was the stupidest question I have ever heard." joked Kari.

With that, everybody hugged before the guys left and the girls stayed at the alley to talk.

" Ok, guys I'm worried." Kari announced as soon as the guys left.

" Yeah me too. Something is up with Sara that she's not telling us." Cleo agreed.

" Her group seemed worried too about it so she must have done something to worry them." Merya answered.

" If she made sure they told us that she loves us then that means something big."

" Well we'll call her later after Raw, she should be home by then. And we can figure out what's up." Kari said before they grabbed their shoes and headed out.

"Randy Orton just RKO'd John Cena!" JR announced into his headset.

The girls were watching Raw and as soon as it ended Kari's phone rang.

" Oh, Hi Mrs. Roberts. What's up?"


	8. Chapter 8: Sara

**A/N: Thank you to smily1994, WhatisDoneLEtItbe, jeffhardymegafan, and Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy for reviewing last chapter.**

**Ok, so I know everyone is wondering what is happening with Sara. It took me a while to decide but I finally came to a decision. After you read this chapter, please leave me feedback. I REALLY wanna know what y'all think.**

All Kari could hear on the other end of the line was Mrs. Roberts crying.

"What's wrong?!" Kari asked, concerned.

" It's Sara."

That was the only thing Kari needed to hear before she jumped into action.

"We'll be there as soon as possible!" As she shut the phone, she looked up to see Cleo and Merya ready to go and Merya was already headed out to her car. They knew something was up.

Twenty minutes later the girls pulled into the parking lot of Sara's hospital.

"We're here for Sara Roberts," Cleo announced to the desk clerk.

The desk clerk left but returned a few minutes later and directed the girls where to go.

Once the girls stepped out of the elevator they immediately saw Mrs. Roberts standing down the hall, looking in a glass window.

"Mrs. Roberts! What's wrong?" Merya asked as they approached the older woman.

The woman in question immediately broke down and went into Cleo's waiting arms. The others waited while she let her emotions out. The girls guided their surrogate mom to the nearby waiting room and let her relax before they asked their burning questions about Sara.

Mrs. Roberts looked up at the girls, with fresh tears rolling down her face.

" There is something Sara didn't tell you guys" she whispered.

" What is it?" Kari questioned.

" When we were here after the accident, the doctors told us that after the initial surgery she had caught Staph infection in a small portion of her leg. Sara didn't take it too serous and ignored it but today when her leg was hurting, we knew what it was. The doctor examined her and said the infection spread throughout her leg. They are in surgery right now to try and remove it."

The three friends looked at each other. Reality hit them slowly as each girl began to cry too. All four females got up and walked towards the window looking in on Sara's surgery.

The girls were having a difficult time accepting what was happening in front of them. They had just had the best day ever but it was ending in a terrible way! Kari couldn't handle looking in on her friend any longer. She walked back to the waiting room and sat down in a chair, putting her head in her hands.

Pulling out her cell phone, she went through phonebook and called the guys to let them know what was going on.

"Hey, what's up?" Matt asked as he answered his phone.

" Um, Hi. There's something I have to tell you." Kari whispered into her phone.

Matt immediately picked up on her mood and waited to hear the news.

" Well, it appears that Sara had a small portion of Staph infection in her leg. She let it go without treating it and now it has spread. She's in surgery right now, but I don't know what the odds are." Kari choked out.

" We are almost back to your guys' house, give me directions to where you are and we will be there as soon as possible." Matt answered after a short pause.

Kari hung up the phone after giving the directions and sat there letting her thoughts wander. _Sara is gonna make it out of this! She's strong and too stubborn!! We've been friends forever, I can't even fathom what I'll do without her! Wait! What am I thinking?! Stop looking at the bad side of things Kari. _

After scolding herself for thinking the worst, Kari got up and walked back towards the group in front of the surgery window. When she got closer, Merya and Cleo opened their arms for a hug and the three embraced. This was going to be a long night.

Standing by the window was too much for them to handle so they all walked to the cafeteria. None of them had an appetite so they all just grabbed bottles of water and sat down at a table in the corner.

" Guys, I'm worried." Merya stated, fidgeting with her water.

" Yeah, me too." Cleo agreed.

" Well we're not alone. The guys are on their way over here now." Kari announced.

" That's good. They might be able to help us get through this, they are strong and have been through this before with past wrestlers. I really wish they would get here soon." Cleo choked out, thinking about the possibilities.

Silence fell over the girls as they all sat and pondered their thoughts. They knew that tonight was going to be a very long night. After they finished their food and stopped brooding, all three headed for the elevators. Once they turned the corner for their designated elevator, the guys came barreling down the hallway. The girls immediately ran to them.

The guys opened their arms for their new friends and they gladly excepted the offer, running in for the hug. After eight minutes of everybody hugging everybody they pulled apart and the girls explained the situation.

" Apparently, after Sara's first surgery she caught staph infection in her leg but she wasn't worried about it and just ignored it. After her leg started hurting today, her mom and her knew what it was but didn't want to worry us. Now the infection has spread throughout her entire system and she's in surgery now trying to get it removed. We don't know if she's gonna make it or not." Cleo explained, tears escaping at the end.

Hunter hugged her again as he talked. "You girls know that we will be here for you. We may have just met but we already consider all of you friends, including Sara. We will all get through this together." Hunter announced, tears welling up in his eyes.

The huge group filed into the open elevator and all waited patiently as they headed upstairs to see Sara's progress. The girls lead the way to the window and everyone just gathered around and looked in. Hornswoggle started to tear up from his position on Batista's shoulders.

Mrs. Roberts was still standing there and the girls all crowded around her and everybody just stared in the window praying for the best. Shawn even went into the waiting room and got down on his knees to pray for Sara's recovery.

There wasn't anything that any of them could do in front of the window so they all trudged to the waiting room and sat down, with despair on their faces. The waiting was starting to get to them and everybody became restless.

"What's taking so long?!" Kari cried out, breaking the silence.

" They are trying everything to save her. We have to be patient." Randy answered solemnly.

"This waiting is going to kill me!" Merya exaggerated.

" I know it's hard but we have to be strong and wait." Cena consoled as he put an arm around her shoulders and lead her back to her seat.

Mrs. Roberts was sitting in the corner away from the group when Kari walked towards her.

" How are you doing?" Kari asked, concern evident in her voice.

" I'm holding up as best I can. I'm glad I have you girls, and then some, here to help me."

" Can I ask you something? I want the truthful answer." Kari inquired.

" What?" Mrs. Roberts wondered.

" What are the chances?" Kari whispered.

Mrs. Roberts took a deep breath before she answered. " The infection is taking over everything and her immune system is lowering. I don't have a lot of confidence in a recovery." She broke down in tears at her revelation.

"That's what I was worried about. You always have us no matter what." Kari assured.

Their conversation ended as soon as the doctor walked in the waiting room. Their entire group stood up as the three friends and their surrogate mother walked up to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Mrs. Roberts, we went into immediate surgery and were able to find the infection but it had grown more than we thought. As we were beginning to search for the infection she began to bleed. I'm sorry but there was too much blood loss. We lost her."

Mrs. Roberts had already mentally prepared herself for the blow but it wasn't enough. She dropped to the floor in a heap and wept uncontrollably for her daughter. The girls immediately turned to the guys and cried into their chests. Even the guys were having a hard time staying strong for them with tears rolling down their faces as well.

_This can't be happening! It's just a nightmare and I'm about to wake up!_ Cleo thought, but she knew it wasn't a nightmare and she wasn't about to wake up. Sara was gone and they wouldn't be able to say goodbye now. Another round of tears escaped from her eyes as she thought of her friend.

Hunter, Matt, and Rock slowly lead the girls that were crying on them to the seats so they could rest. Meanwhile, Shawn and Jeff went to check on Mrs. Roberts.

Once the sobs started to lessen up, Hunter looked down at Merya.

" Are you okay?"

" Not yet. It's gonna take a while."

" Yeah, I know how that works. I remember the incident with Eddie. It took all of us a long time. Shawn was chosen to say a prayer to the entire roster and he choked his way through it. Some still aren't fully over it yet. I know you will be better but time is the only thing that will help."

" Thanks Hunt." Merya reached up and hugged Hunter tightly, needing the feel of someone close to her.

Everyone slowly started to calm down and after a few hours of sitting in the waiting room they began to get everything sorted out. As Mrs. Roberts slowly filled out paperwork, the rest of the group went outside. By now the sun had risen over the horizon and everyone just watched the sun as they stood there thinking back to what has happened.

The girls got in Merya's car after agreeing to meet the guys at Cleo's house. Mrs. Roberts refused the invitation saying she needed to be home with her younger son now. With that, they all drove off in silence.


	9. Chapter 9: Distractions

_**Thank you to: **_**Smily1994 **I'm sorry you almost cried but you weren't the only one. **WhatisDoneLEtItbe **I tried to warn you it would happen. You get Shannon in the other one so it doesn't matter. Thanks for the compliment. **evilresa16 **Thank you so much! **BubblyShell22 **Welcome to the group!

**A/N: **I know the last chapter was unexpected and sad but I have plans and the humor isn't far away! I'm starting to realize this story is going to be SUPER long but I'm pretty sure nobody will have a problem with that :D This chapter will be a combination of funny and sad so let's get to it!!! I got a little blocked at the end but I think it turned out decently.

The mood in the air could only be described as despair. Everyone was sitting around Cleo's living room in complete silence, everyone focused on their own thoughts. Even though the guys didn't know her too long they still had formed a friendship with her so it hurt them too. The girls were speechless after their long night. It seemed to them like it was a nightmare and Sara would walk through the door any minute now. That wasn't going to happen.

"Um, I have an idea." Cleo whispered.

" Yeah?" Kari questioned.

" I think we need to plan a wake or something. I know Mrs. Roberts will handle all of the plans for the …funeral but I think we should do something too."

" Great Idea Cleo," Merya said as she put an arm around Cleo's shoulders.

The idea of something to do seemed to put life back into the room. Everyone gathered around the table and started planning what to do for the wake. The plan was for the groups to split up tomorrow (with Sara's group separating amongst the other girls) and get the supplies that were needed.

After all the plans were made, Cleo's house phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Oh Hi Mrs. Roberts….Yeah, we wanna have a wake after the funeral….Ok, I'll tell everyone….. Call if you need help…..bye."

"What's up?" Kane asked as she walked back over to the table.

" Mrs. Roberts said the funeral will be on Thursday at 2 and she said that she likes our idea of a wake. I was thinking that we can make it easier on her by making some of the phone calls, like to our friends and stuff." Cleo answered and explained.

" Do we have to do that now? I don't wanna sound heartless or anything but I really wanna stop thinking about this. Can we do something else?" Kari questioned.

" I agree with Kari. Any ideas?" Merya asked the group.

Everyone looked around and started to ponder what they could do to cheer themselves up. Finally Hunter came up with an idea.

" Anyone up for a movie?"

" That actually sounds like a good idea. What does everyone wanna see?"

Everybody all called out movies they wanted to see at the same time. After a few minutes of argument, they all decided to go watch ' Horton Hears a Who'. To save the guys from having to sit on each others laps, Merya offered to drive any extras in her moms van.

Paul, Brian, Rey, and Shawn hopped in the van as the others filed into their own cars, ready to follow Merya to the movie theater. Merya decided to drive the long way there because if she went the normal route, they would have to drive by the same hospital they were in last night and the point of this movie was to avoid all bad thoughts.

Once all the cars were parked everybody headed into the theater. It was time for the twilight showing so all the tickets only cost $4. The ticket buying went by fast, the concessions however, was a completely different story. Almost everybody had their snacks and pops and were ready to go to the theater but things couldn't be that easy with DX around.

Shawn couldn't determine which kind of candy he wanted and Hunter was demanding to have one of everything. It took about 10 minutes just to get one of every kind of candy for Hunter then another 15 minutes for Shawn to decide that he wanted popcorn instead of candy. The rest of them let out a sigh of frustration as they kept waiting. As they all finally made their way towards the theater, they had 2 employees following them, carrying the rest of Hunters food.

Everybody quickly sat down because thanks to the appetites of DX they almost missed the opening credits. Hunter thanked the employees and gave them a tip before he settled himself into a seat with his food in a pile next to his chair.

Even though the movie was animated, it really was hilarious for all the adults/teens. Everybody laughed from beginning to end. Halfway through the movie, everybody else ran out of snacks so they kept whispering down to Hunter to share. Hunter however decided to be selfish and kept ALL his snacks to himself. As the movie ended everyone slowly filed out of the theater.

" That movie was hilarious!" Randy commented as they waited outside the bathroom for Hunter who had drank 3 slushies and 2 large pops.

" My favorite line…In my world, everyone's a pony and they eat rainbows and poop butterflies!" Jeff added as he started to giggle again.

" I swear Katie is my hero!" Merya exclaimed, laughing along with the group.

Finally, Hunter made his way out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.

"Hunter, why are you smiling like that?" Shawn cautiously asked his best friend.

" No reason, but I think we should be leaving like NOW."

Everybody bolted for the door. They knew Hunter enough to know that they didn't need an explanation to know whatever happened in that bathroom would probably get them banned from the theater if they were caught. Nobody even stopped running, they all just jumped in the cars and all 4 of them peeled out, headed for the mall to hang out some more.

The large crowd walked into the mall entrance, still laughing from the scene at the theater. Everyone walked to the center where the seating arrangement was set up and all sat down.

" So what does everyone wanna do?" Kane asked the group.

"Hot Topic!" Screamed The Hardyz, Shannon, and Kari.

"Arcade!" Hollered the group of Punk, Cody, Jericho, Horny and Merya.

" Food!" Shawn, Hunter, Cena and Tista all said with a smile.

" Moon bounce Room!" exclaimed Cleo, Rey, Paul, Brian and Rock.

" I want the bookstore." answered Jimmy as Austin, Khali and Kane agreed.

" Ok so that's settled, Where are you gonna go Randy?" Paul asked with a smile.

" Um….I think I'll go with the extremists over there."

" You're going to Hot Topic?!" Kari questioned.

"Yeah, I can find a gift for Samantha."

"AWWW!" all the girls exclaimed.

Everybody got with their group and went their own ways.

*****Hot Topic*****

Randy felt completely out of place inside the goth/rocker store, but he knew Samantha would like it so he headed towards the makeup section.

Jeff, however, felt perfectly at home. As soon as he walked in he bee lined it the Cds. He started jumping up and down with glee when he saw the special edition Pearl Jam cd he had been looking for. While he was rocking out to the CD, Kari snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." she smiled.

"Um, let's see. Smooth, soft hands, smell like Jasmine, and I feel long nails……..I know…..it's Shannon!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Nice try." Kari answered, lowering her hands.

Jeff smiled back at her.

"Will you tell me why smooth hands, Jasmine scent, and long nails made you think of Shannon?"

"Long story. Let's just say we had an interesting Halloween party."

"I don't even want to know. Anyway, can you do me a favor?" Kari asked.

"What?"

"Can you help me pick out a hair dye color?"

Jeff chuckled before agreeing and following Kari over to the hair dye stand. After a lot of arguing and complaining, Kari finally got red and Jeff grabbed purple and blue to put in his hair later that night.

Shannon and Matt suddenly came running over to them. Shannon had about 5 pair of gauge earrings and Matt had a few Affliction shirts he found, one of them was for Randy who kept complaining about needing new shirts. With all of their stuff in their hands, they went to get Randy, who had found nice makeup for Samantha, and all headed for the register.

*****FOOD COURT*****

"Let's get our grub on!" Hunter exclaimed while rubbing his hands together.

"You didn't have enough a the movie?!" Cena asked incredulously.

"He's a bottomless pit." Shawn explained.

As they all turned the corner for the food court, they stopped and looked around at their choices. There was a variety of different foods and none of the men agreed on where to eat.

They all split up to get the food they wanted. Shawn had Chinese, Hunter went for the Italian, Cena took the easy route and had McDonalds, and Batista got some Subway. They found a table in the middle and all sat their trays down.

After most of their food was gone(and a couple of food fights) Tista spoke up.

"So what do you guys think about this ordeal today?"

"I can't imagine what the girls are going through. I mean, yeah we've lost people but none of them were as close to us as the girls. They were all sisters and now…" Cena answered solemnly.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Hunter interjected," but I think we need to make sure the girls don't get too down in the dumps."

"PARTY!" Shawn screamed, causing everyone around them to look up in surprise.

"Alright Heartbreaker, we can have a party." Tista granted with a smile.

"Where can we have it?" asked Cena.

"Um…If it's a big party then I think we could use the high school gym. That principal seemed nice. I'll have to ask him when the girls decide they are ready for school again." Hunter suggested.

Everyone agreed and threw away their trash as they wandered around the mall.

*****ARCADE*****

Punk, Cody, Jericho, Horny, and Merya were all jumping up and down with excitement as they walked up the stairs to the arcade.

They stopped in the doorway and looked around as all the bright lights and fun noises invited them in. once all of them had their tokens, they split off, running for their favorite games.

Cody found his game and inserted his tokens as the balls released and rolled down to him. He always had to play skeeball when he was in an arcade. His first few throws fell into the default slot but then he started tweaking his wrist the right way and began getting into the 300 and 400 slots. As the tickets kept coming out, he continued feeding tokens into the machine.

Hornswoggle, however, was getting frustrated with his game of choice. He chose the boxing game and thanks to the stupid sensors, he kept having to jump up in order to swing a punch. The good part of it though was the fact that since he was below the sensors, he was never hit with the oncoming hits.

Jericho was also getting interactive with his game. The only difference, his wasn't an actual interactive game. Chris had chosen Guitar Hero and was currently rocking out as if he was onstage with Fozzy. He was spinning the guitar around him and singing at the top of his lungs, effectively causing passer bys to give him questioning looks.

No matter how loud Jericho sand, majority of the arcade patrons were on the far wall watchign Punk and Merya duke it out on Dance Dance Revolution. Merya had won the first competition and Punk won the second, they were currently dancing the tiebreaker. It was Merya's turn to pick the song and she picked a fast one knowing she had a better chance of hitting the combos then Punk did. The song ended up being faster than she expected and at the end, both Merya and Punk collapsed from exhaustion. As they looked up at the screen they saw that they had tied again. Rather than dancing more, they congratulated each other and hobbled off to find their friends.

*****Bookstore*****

Jimmy, Austin, Khali, and Kane didn't find the bookstore too interesting so they started wandering around. Eventually they wanted to sit and the closest spot was the Kids Fun Area so they decided to just sit down in there.

The kids immediately made them interact. Khali began to get climbed all over because the kids mistook him as an actual tree. He started to walk around in an attempt to lose them but they just hung on for dear life thinking he was like one of those trees from Lord of the Rings. As Khali continued walking around, he was growing fond of the kids and began playing along with them.

As Austin watched he started to laugh to himself before almost falling over when a kids jumped on his back screaming "PIGGYBACK!" Austin just giggled before running around the little area with the kid laughing and giggling on his back. It didn't take long for other kids to notice and line up for their turn on the redneck pig! Austin finally collapsed from exhaustion after the 12th kid finished his ride.

Even Kane got roped into playing with the kids too. A large group of little girls had run up to him and tapped him on the lap screaming "TAG, you're it!" and running off in the other direction as the Big Red Monster ran after them. The girls had the advantage though because they were able to hide under the jungle gym where Kane couldn't reach them to tag. Poor poor Kane wasn't able to tag any of the girls until one finally decided to be daring and came running out, once he got her, he went and dropped down next to Austin.

Jimmy watched from a distance as all his friends had fun with the kids but he couldn't bring himself to join in. Seeing all the little boys and girls playing only reminded him of his daughter that he was missing to be with the girls in their time of need. Sitting there, Jimmy came up with an idea he would ask the girls about later that day.

*****Moon bounce Room*****

One great thing about the mall in town was that they had a room full of different blow ups for kids, and adults, to play on. That was the destination for Rey, Paul, Brian, Rock, and Cleo.

Once they all walked in, the families that were gathered around the room looked up and they all stared at the men (and Cleo) in front of them. The guys didn't seem to notice because they were already running for what they wanted to play on!

Rey wanted to practice some moves a little bit before his doctor appointment, which had been rescheduled due to recent events for Friday so he could attend the funeral, so he headed to the empty moon bounce to jump around on. Once inside, he just started off slow by hopping up and down to get momentum before doing a couple of front flips and back flips. After a while he started to get more fancy with his moves by practicing his splash and a hurricanrana. Eventually the strenuous activity aggravated his arm so he climbed out and headed over to where he saw Cleo.

Meanwhile, Brian and Paul wanted to be competitive so they headed for the big obstacle course set up in the middle of the room.

"Go on three. One, two, THREE!" the instructor screamed as he waved a green flag around signaling the Hooligans to dive into the tiny hole in front of them. Since both men were tiny and very fast the obstacle course was surrounded by a big audience, wanting to see who the winner would be. Inside the obstacle course, Brian and Paul were both rushing to get ahead. Brian flew through the parallel bars but the mini wall slowed him down while Paul flew past both but then fell when he had too much speed and had problems getting up due to lack of good grip under his feet. Both men got up and made it to the big wall at the same time. They looked at each other before vigorously climbing the wall to get to the top and slide down for the win. It was tied until Brian's foot slipped and Paul jumped over the top of the wall and slid past the finish line, with Brian only a few seconds behind him. Breathing heavily, both men put their shoes back on and went on a search to find Rock and Cleo.

They found both of them at the Bungee Run section, getting prepared to run down the lane. Rey was already on one side cheering them on.

"You ready for this old man?" Cleo smiled over at Rock.

"Bring it, Little Girl!" Rock countered.

Both of them smiled at each other before they got ready to run.

They took off at the same time but once they got halfway down the lane, the bungee started to pull back on them. Cleo got down low and tried to claw her way further while Rock just kept the stance he had and pulled against the bungee.

"Ah shit!" Cleo exclaimed as she felt it pulling her back. She placed her 'football' on the Velcro before she stopped fighting and let the bungee win the war. Once she got her wits back, she stood up to see where Rock was at. He was a little distance behind where her 'football' was and he was trying desperately to get ahead of it. With a primal growl, Rock pulled against the bungee and made it down to the end of the lane before placing his 'football' down and flying backwards. The only problem was he jumped when he was done and the bungee pulled him back too hard.

Cleo jumped over the mini wall to check on Rock while the other guys started making their ways towards their fallen comrade.

"Rock, you okay?" Cleo asked as he started to stir to life.

" Yeah, I'm good. Did I win?" He questioned as he let Cleo help him to his feet.

Cleo responded by smacking him in the chest and laughing as they all headed out of the moon bounce room in search of their friends. Once they were back in the main hallway of the mall, Cleo's phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey!" Cleo heard four other voices say.

" Who all is on the phone?"

"Shannon, Shawn, Punk, and Kane" they all answered for their own names.

"Ok, are you guys all done with what you were going to do?"

"Yep, that's why we're all calling. You done too?"

"Just finished. We will meet you guys in the middle, where we started off." Cleo announced before hanging up her phone and leading the group towards their starting spot.

All of the groups showed up in the middle at the exact same time, coming from different directions. Everybody noticed Rock limping.

"Man, what happened to you?"

"Cleo beat him up!" Jeff suggested.

"No, the bungee run beat him up." Rey answered with a smile.

Everyone got a good laugh out of that as they all headed out to their cars, and back to the house to work on the plans for the wake. Cleo had to help Rock out to the car.

**Awww, can anyone tell some of the couples I'm working into the story. Merya's coupling will come later LOL. Next chapter will be planning for the wake and the funeral/wake itself. Once we get past that things cheer up again. READ AND REVIEW PLZ**


	10. Chapter 10: From the Highs, to the Lows

Thank you to: _smily1994 _**I'm glad you love it, I just can't help but making them uber long….lucky you! **_**JasmineDelilahBarlow **_It's about time you start loving it!! LOL jk. _**sunligh584 **_thank you for the compliment. I am trying to write as much as possible. And I am highly considering your story request ;)

**A/N: **This chapter is the longest by far with 17 pages! I basically cover every emotion in this chapter. There is happy, sad, romance, and even friendship bonding. This chapter heavily focuses on the couples. If you have a problem with the couples, that is not my problem. I asked for feedback a few chapters ago and nobody said anything. This is spread out across three days, hence why it is so long. Now, part of this could very well be crack headed but I wrote it anyway. Moving on, ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Once everybody made it back to Merya's house and settled down in the living room, Merya spoke up.

" So, I guess now would be a good time to start planning?"

" That works but about a half a dozen of us have to leave in an hour for the Smackdown/ECW tapings tonight." Matt reminded.

"That's fine. Let's see what we can get done between now and then." Kari suggested.

As everyone crowded themselves around the big dining room table, Merya and Shawn went into the kitchen to get kool-aid for everyone. Merya grabbed the pitcher while Shawn retrieved the cups but when he turned back around he noticed a change in Merya.

"Are you okay?" he asked tenderly.

"I will be." Merya answered, solemnly.

"Come here." Shawn said as he pulled her into a much needed hug.

After they let go, Merya looked up at Shawn. "Thanks for that. I guess I didn't realize just how bad everything really is. It all just hit me at once." she explained as she began pouring the kool-aid into cups.

"Don't worry about it. We all understand, you don't need to put up a front."

Merya smiled at him as she grabbed some of the cups and walked to the dining room, with Shawn following behind her with the rest of the cups and the pitcher.

"_I think having these guys as friends is going to turn out to be better than we could've imagined."_ Merya thought to herself as she sat down and listened in on the conversation of plans.

Once everyone had focused and talked out what was needed, the plans just started coming together. By the time the Smackdown guys had to leave, they had almost everything planned. Within another hour they were all done.

"Okay so now that we have our shopping list, I don't think all of us have to go out tomorrow like we planned. So who is willing to do all the shopping tomorrow while the rest of us stay here and call up everyone that needs to know about the funeral." Cleo asked as she looked down at their grocery list.

" Paul, Jeff, Jericho, Kari, and I can do the shopping if that works for everyone." Punk offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jeff answered as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright, we can make up the phone call lists tomorrow morning then meet up here at eleven to separate everything up. Sound good?" Merya asked.

Everybody nodded their head and then headed into the living room to watch ECW. Once they sat down, Jeff got his phone out and texted Matt the plan so he could tell the others on their way back. The girls were all exhausted after the day they had and considering they hadn't slept yet and were still going strong, was a surprise. As everyone settled in around Cleo's tv the girls started getting drowsy but didn't want to tell the guys.

Kari, who was sitting next to Jeff, started to doze off and when Jeff noticed he put his arm around her and let her cuddle up to him and go to sleep. Nobody questioned it though because Cena and Rock were currently doing the same with the other two girls. Once all three girls had fallen asleep, Cleo's mom came downstairs and noticed.

"If you guys want, you can stay the night. After everything they have been through I don't want to wake them up right now. The couch pulls out and there are plenty of pillows and blankets in the linen closet. Tell the other guys too, I know the girls would appreciate it." She whispered to the visitors before walking back upstairs and into her bedroom.

" Looks like we're having a slumber party." Shawn whispered with a smile as he walked towards the linen closet for the blankets while Austin pulled out the couch. Meanwhile, Hunter had walked into the kitchen to call Dave and tell them the new plan.

Since the girls were asleep on Jeff, Rock and Cena, Shawn just threw blankets over top of them and giggled at the guys. " Sorry guys, we get the comfy bed and recliner and you three are stuck in that position."

" It's not so bad." Jeff commented, looking down at Kari.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rock answered, shifting slightly, consequently pulling Cleo closer.

"You have fun in a tiny bed with Hunter and Austin." Cena winked at Shawn.

Shawn turned around and realized he really was going to be stuck with those two or else sleep on the floor and that wasn't an option considering his back problems. So he stripped down to his boxers(which all the guys other than the three 'pillows' had done already. Hey they're guys they sleep in boxers, what can I say?) and climbed in the bed. The other eight superstars scattered around the room, making sure there was space for their blue team friends, before they fell asleep too. Hunter stayed up another couple hours so he could let the others in. Once everybody was at the house they all laid down and succumbed to sleep.

Merya, Kari, and Cleo all slept peacefully, without a single nightmare about their fallen friend.

* * *

Cleo was the first to wake up. At first she was disoriented and wondered what was going on, then she blinked a few times and looked around her living room. The first thing she noticed was that she was cuddled up to Rock, who was still sound asleep. She didn't want to risk moving and waking him up so she glanced around to see where everyone else was. Merya was resting her head on Cena's pectorals at an odd angle. But knowing Merya that wasn't a surprise, she always could sleep in odd positions. Then Cleo looked over at her other friend and smiled. Kari was snuggled up to Jeff and he had his arms wrapped protectively around her. Cleo couldn't help herself and carefully grabbed her phone out of her pocket before taking a picture of it.

"Cute aren't they?" Cleo whipped her head to the side as she heard the southern drawl of the Angelic Diablo.

"Yeah. I didn't believe Merya when she told me she saw something between them but now…I think there might be something going on with them."

Matt nodded his head before he answered. "I think Jeff's trying to ignore it because of the age difference. Personally though, I don't think that really matters. I'll give him a couple days to work on his own otherwise, big brother is stepping in." Cleo smiled back at him before trying to extricate herself from Rock's grip.

"A little help here please?"

"Aww but you guys are cute too." Matt replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you gonna help me?"

"Alright then." Matt stepped closer and pulled Rock's arm away from Cleo so she could roll away.

"Thanks. Want some OJ or coffee?" Cleo asked, being the gracious hostess.

"Coffee sounds great."

They both quietly tiptoed over the sleeping bodies and headed for the kitchen.

"How long have you been awake?" Cleo asked as she started the coffee pot and grabbed the juice out of the fridge.

"Woke up just a couple minutes before you. I was looking over at Jeffro and Kari too, along with You and Rocky in there." Matt answered with a wink.

Cleo blushed before looking back up at him. " I don't know what you're talking about. I just fell asleep while watching your BORING match last night." she answered with a smile.

"Oh, that hurt." Matt put a hand to his chest as if he'd been stabbed in the heart. " Seriously though, just think about it."

Before Cleo could answer, Jericho and Merya walked into the kitchen.

" I smell coffee." Jericho said, still clearly tired.

" Forget coffee, hand over that OJ!" Merya said, holding her neck.

" Ya alright there Merya?" Cleo asked.

" Yeah. Just sleeping on Cena isn't as comfortable as you would think. My neck is killing me. How bout you? You sleep good?" Merya asked, completely oblivious to the look Matt shot at Cleo.

" Yeah. I slept fine. Chris, are you alive?" Cleo quickly tried to change the subject as she saw Jericho leaning up against the wall not moving.

" Hmm…yeah I'm fine. Just need my coffee." Chris mumbled out as he pushed off the wall and walked to the freshly brewed Joe.

Matt laughed before grabbing himself a cup while the girls enjoyed their orange juice.

" So what's for breakfast?"

They all turned to see none other than Hunter standing there expecting food.

" What do you want?" Cleo asked, laughing as she realized they were all still in their boxers. Merya looked down and snickered into her hand as well.

"Omelets sound good." Hunter said with a smile.

"Can do." Cleo answered before digging into her fridge for all of the eggs and cheese. She knew that she would need it all to feed 20 professional wrestlers and her 2 bottomless pit friends.

Merya offered to help. She was willing to do anything to distract herself from looking in the living room. (Having that many half naked hot guys in one household with three teenage girls probably wasn't a smart idea.)

The three guys walked back into the living room to wake everyone up while the girls started cooking breakfast. All the guys started to crowd around the dining room table.

"Um guys. Maybe you should put your clothes on first. I mean, we don't want Cleo's mom to come down here and see all you guys half naked." Merya said, trying not to make it seem like it was the girls having the problem not Cleo's mom.

All the guys nodded and headed into the living room to retrieve their clothing, other than Cena, Rock, Jeff and Kari who slept in their clothes, and Merya went back to helping Cleo. Kari realized that the two of them wouldn't be able to do it all on their own so she walked into the kitchen to help out as well.

" So, Kari, have a nice sleep?" Cleo asked with a smile as she finished the 4th omelet.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Kari hesitantly questioned.

" Oh no reason. Maybe just because you and Jeff seemed awfully cuddly there."

Kari smiled over at her friend before tossing a piece of toast at her.

"Hey!" Cleo exclaimed with a laugh.

" It slipped." Kari said, evidently lying.

Merya stood back and buttered the untouched toast as she watched her two friends bicker back and forth. In her opinion, Kari was just lying to herself. Everybody else could see the chemistry between her and Jeff, they just had to wait for those two to realize it. Same thing went for Cleo and Rock as well. Before Merya could voice her opinion though, Hunter walked in asking for his food.

" Do you ever stop eating?" Merya asked with a smile as she handed his plate over.

" Nope. I didn't always eat like this, then I married Stephanie and she started feeding me all the time. It means I have to work out twice as much but at least I'm a happy little boy." Hunter answered while rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah whatever. What do you want to drink?" Kari asked.

"Um, got any chocolate milk?"

The girls just stared at him.

" I have two baby girls, what else do you think we have in my house?"

Kari laughed before pouring him a glass of chocolate milk. " Alright, send the next person in. We're gonna do this one at a time."

Slowly every guy walked in, got their food and drink then walked out. The last one to walk in was Rock and both Kari and Merya gave a look to each other that said back off. They both crowded in the corner, acting as if they were talking about something, as they watched Rock walk up to Cleo for his food. Cleo smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. Neither one realized but they stayed there looking at each other longer than was necessary.

" Thanks babe." Rock said before quietly exiting the kitchen. As soon as he was gone, both girls ran at Cleo.

" Do NOT tell me you didn't notice that!!!" Kari screamed at Cleo.

"Noti…Notice what?" Cleo stammered out.

" Yall totally just had 'a moment'!" Merya exclaimed as she finished up their breakfasts.

" Whatever." Cleo answered as she went to the fridge for their drinks.

"Are you serious?" Kari questioned her long time friend.

"Kari, let it go for now. Unless you are willing to talk about you and Jeff as well." Merya answered with a smile, giving both girls time to think.

Kari huffed before grabbing her plate and heading out to the dining room, with her friends both following behind.

During breakfast, everybody kept laughing as Hunter repeatedly got up for seconds and thirds and so on. Merya's neck was still hurting and Paul realized.

"What's up with your neck Merya?"

" Oh, nothing. Just sleeping on Cena isn't as comfortable as you'd think. No offense John but you're kinda boney. I've had better." Merya answered with a laugh, very much aware of what her words could be twisted into.

Cena feigned hurt before laughing along with her. " No worries. My wife don't complain." he winked at Merya.

"Well lucky her."

After everybody had finished their food and piled the plates into the sink, which ended up overflowing with dishes, they all sat around to prepare for the day's activities. Cleo went and grabbed the shopping list as the other girls began writing down their lists of people to call.

"Alright, here's the list guys. Give us a call if you need anything. " Cleo said as she handed the list over to Kari.

" C'Mon boys. Let's go shopping!" Kari announced as Punk, Jeff, Paul and Jericho followed her out to the car.

"Ok, so for the rest of us we got a lot of phone calls to make." Merya announced as she looked down at all the lists. " For the guys, when you call, tell them you are….were friends of Sara's and are helping out." She choked up towards the end.

Everyone looked sympathetically at her and grabbed their lists.

"Okay, so tell them the funeral is tomorrow at two and the wake will be right afterwards at Merya's house." Cleo said, taking over for her friend.

The first few calls were really hard for Merya and Cleo because they chose their closest friends to call first and break the news to. After a while they were coping better but occasionally one of the conversations would get really emotional for them. After about a half hour of non stop calls, the guys offered to finish up so the girls could take a break. Merya and Cleo thanked them and walked silently into the living room.

They turned on the tv and sat back watching music videos as the guys continued the phone calls.

"Wanna see how Kari and the guys are doing?" Cleo asked.

"Yeah." Merya answered as she pulled her phone out and called Kari, making sure it was on speaker so Cleo could hear too.

"Ello?" Kari answered as she picked up her cell.

" Hey, how you guys doing over there?"

" Great. We already got the food, tablecloths, balloons, and picture frame."

' Wait, hold up. Why do you have balloons for a damn wake?" Cleo questioned.

" It was Jeff's idea. He figured it would lighten the mood." Cleo slapped herself in the forehead as Merya answered back.

" and the other guys agreed to this?"

" Well, kinda."

" Ugh, Kari give the phone to Punk." Cleo answered back.

" Punk, they wanna talk to you!" Kari screamed over her shoulder at the dark haired man behind her.

"Yeah, what's up?" Punk asked when he reached the phone.

" Why are you allowing them to get balloons for a wake?" Merya asked.

" What balloons? I didn't see any balloons!" Punk answered, confused.

" Check the cart." Cleo advised.

There was a scuffle heard on the other end of the line and Jeff and Kari could be heard complaining in the background.

Punk came back on the line. " Alright I got 'em. They hid them underneath the tablecloths so we didn't see them. Now I got two whiny babies."

"Sorry bout that. Send them over to Chris and Paul." Merya suggested with a laugh.

"Alright. We shouldn't be much longer. How are you guys doing over there?

" Um, I think the guys are almost done. So the sooner you get back the sooner we all can just sit back and relax today." Cleo answered as the guys walked into the room.

" Okey dokie. Be there soon. Bye." then Punk disconnected the call.

"Hey guys. Ya all done?" Merya asked as she put the phone back in her pocket.

" Yep. Got everyone on the list." Khali answered.

" Sweet. Now we can all just relax until the others get home. Warning though, Jeff and Kari are upset because we wouldn't let them buy balloons."

"Uh-Oh." Matt exclaimed.

" Exactly." Cleo agreed.

Everyone sat around the tv and watched music videos as they waited for the others to come back. Shawn sat in front of Merya on the floor and Rock sat next to Cleo on the couch. Other than those two everyone just scattered around.

While watching the videos, Merya didn't even notice that she was running her fingers through Shawn's hair. As soon as she realized she pulled her hand back.

" Sorry Shawn, I didn't even notice what I was doing. I'm just used to running my fingers through Kari and Cleo's hair that it's like a habit now. And your hair is like as soft as their's so…" Merya trailed off when Shawn chuckled.

"Merya, it's fine. It's actually really relaxing. Don't worry, we're friends now. I'm not gonna yell at you or anything." Shawn smiled over his shoulder at her. Merya smiled back before resuming her previous action.

Meanwhile, Cleo was oddly aware of Rock's proximity to her. After all that talk this morning with Matt and the girls her mind has been spinning like crazy with thoughts of the People's Champ. Just as Cleo started to really concentrate on the man next to her, Punk walked through the door with the other four behind him holding bags full of stuff.

"Lucy, I'm home!!" Punk sang out.

Everybody laughed before getting up to help with the bags. Once everything was put away, Jimmy announced he had something to say.

"What is it Jimmy?" Shannon asked.

" Well, I feel bad doing this but I REALLY miss my daughter and I think I'm gonna go home Friday, if that's alright with you girls?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course it's okay. We're not forcing you to stay here. Go home to your daughter!" Kari announced.

" Thanks guys, but I am definitely staying for the funeral. I wouldn't leave ya hanging like that."

"Thanks Jimmy." Merya said before giving him a hug.

" I did make a phone call however, to get a replacement. Just like Rey did."

" You didn't have to do that." Cleo chastised.

"Oh, I wanted to. Besides, yall are gonna love him. I just know it."

All the girls looked at each other before Merya finally asked. " Who is it?"

" Nope, not telling. It's gonna be a surprise!" Jimmy answered with a smile.

"Damn you!" Merya said smiling at the Oriental Cowboy.

" He's busy this weekend but he told me that he will meet you guys at school on Monday around lunch time. I already told the other guys who it is though, and don't even think about getting it out of them because they all want to wait and see your reactions firsthand. Hunter is even going to video tape it with his phone for me so I can see as well." Jimmy answered, proud of himself for getting the guys on his side.

All three girls huffed and crossed their arms across their chest, racking their brains to see who else could be coming. They still hadn't even figured out who was coming in Rey's place either.

At that moment Rey piped up, " Speaking of which, I talked to my replacement today and he's going to be here on Saturday and he's bringing a surprise along for one of the guys as well" Rey said with a smile before leaning over and telling the girls what the surprise was. He was proud of himself for leveling the playing field.

All the girls smiled triumphantly as they scanned across every guys face. There was no way they were gonna tell them anything!

After the staredown between everyone finally came to an end, Kane wondered aloud, " So, do we have any plans for today?"

" Well we had thought the calls and shopping would take longer so...what do you guys wanna do?" Cleo asked the group.

All the guys grouped together in a football-like huddle and whispered quietly to each other, with Shawn and Cody repeatedly lifting their heads to see if the girls were listening in or not.

Finally they all screamed break! And returned to where the girls were still standing.

"So?" Merya asked.

" We couldn't come up with anything so we suggest just sitting around and watching tv. We hardly ever get to just relax." Horny answered.

"That's fine with us and I can get my mom to order us pizzas for dinner so we don't have to worry about that." Cleo replied.

Everyone agreed and crowded around the television again. Occasionally a song would come on and the girls would bust out singing but once in a while the guys would too. They spent the whole night just laughing and joking around with each other. After the music video's ended, Cleo changed the channel to VH1 and the countdown of the greatest rock songs of all time. The girls began to giggle because they remembered that Chris was on this show.

"This is just a great riff…..this is the kind of riff that you just wanna have sex with…" Chris Jericho said on the tv when asked about "Cat Scratch Fever" by Ted Nugent.

All the guys in the room slowly turned to look at a very embarrassed rocker sitting in the corner.

"Um.. Chris. Is there something you want to tell us?" Austin asked him quizzically.

"What? I like the song." Jericho defended.

" Aw, it's okay Chris. I think it was funny." Kari said as she gave him a hug to console him.

At that point the guys lost their façade and began laughing along with the girls.

" Okay, I think I'm done with the tv. What else can we do?" Chris asked, trying to change subject.

" Um…I got some board games?" Cleo offered.

" Sounds good. Let's play Yahtzee!" Cody exclaimed.

Everybody laughed at his exuberance as Cleo grabbed the game.

After about ten games of yahtzee, and going through 6 pizzas, everybody was getting tired.

" So what's the plan this time?" Tista asked.

" Do yall wanna stay again then just go get your clothes tomorrow or do you wanna stay at the hotel tonight?" Merya asked.

"I vote stay here again." Jeff said.

Matt smiled at his little brother before chancing a glance at Kari and winking. " Sounds good to me." he agreed.

" Alright then. This time though, everybody sleeps with their clothes ON!" Kari said with a laugh.

Everybody laughed along with her before grabbing the pillows and blankets again.

" I don't want Cena as a pillow this time. He's too boney!" Merya complained again, smiling at the blue eyed man.

" Fine, I'll be your pillow." Matt offered.

"Yay!" Merya said overdramatically.

Everybody chuckled again as they settled in. Kari once again was snuggled with Jeff as well as Cleo and Rock. People slowly started to drift off but Merya stayed awake and made sure Matt did too, she wanted to talk to him.

Once everybody else had fallen asleep she whispered, " Jeff and Kari. Rock and Cleo. What are we going to do about them?"

Matt smiled before answering, " I already told Cleo I am giving Jeff and Kari a few days until I intervene and I'm thinking the same goes for Rock and Cleo as well."

"Okay. I think we are the only ones that can get through to all of them right now. I know my friends and they are going to be stubborn about everything." Merya admitted.

" Same goes for Jeffro and Rocky. I'm thinking after everything with the… after everything settles down then they might all come to their senses." Matt was careful to avoid funeral talk with her, and she noticed.

"Thanks. I agree. Alright, well we got a big day tomorrow so night."

"Night." and both of them fell asleep, thinking of plans for their friends.

* * *

Surprisingly, everybody slept in until around eleven. Once Khali woke up, there seemed to be a chain reaction throughout the room as slowly, one by one, everybody woke up almost at the same time.

However, they were all still too tired to actually get up so they all continued to lay there and chat with each other around the room. Most of the conversation consisted of the girls asking the guys about being on the road, and being backstage and even a little talk about their personal lives.

Eventually Cleo's mom came back downstairs and announced she was going to McDonald's for food. Everybody gave her their orders and handed her money for the food before continuing their conversation from before.

_I guess we all really are good friends now. I never would've imagined all of this. _Kari secretly thought to herself as she continued to listen to Cody's story of growing up with Dusty.

Once the food arrived everybody finally sat up and ate their breakfast/lunch. As soon as each person finished they ran upstairs to take a shower. Good thing it was still early and Cleo had two bathrooms because getting 23 showers done, took some time. Everyone was given a time limit of 10 minutes and if you went over, then either Hunter, Merya, Rock or Kari would come in and flush the toilet on you. Once Khali walked out of the bathroom and everybody was done, the guys headed to the hotel to change.

As the girls all got dressed (Merya and Kari's moms brought their clothes over for them) they tried not to think about the reason they were dressed up. By the time the guys had all finished getting dressed and got back to Cleo's house, it was already 1:00.

"Everybody got everything?" Merya asked, taking control.

"Yep." All of them chimed in.

" Okay. After the funeral is over we will have about an hour to get back to my house and set up everything. Are we ready to go now?"

Everybody nodded once again before filing out of the house and climbing into the cars. Merya led the way once again as the other two cars followed.

As they pulled up to the funeral home, the girls emotions started to get the best of them. The girls already had tears rolling down their faces and the guys were quick to give them reassuring hugs. The three friends grabbed each others hands, took a deep breath, and walked through the doors.

Knowing that the guys were right behind them if they needed the support they walked into the room that had Sara's name outside the door. The very first thing the girls saw was Mrs. Roberts still looking as heartbroken as she had at the hospital. They all walked over to her and had a group hug as all of them weeped openly. The guys respectfully stood back and let the girls have their moment. The three of them were purposefully trying to avoid looking at the front of the room where the open casket was placed.

As the trio stood next to Mrs. Roberts and greeted people as they walked in, the guys headed up to the casket to show their respect. As they looked down into the casket and saw their friend they slowly started to lose the grip that they had on their own emotions. Each guy had tears forming in their eyes and was trying to keep it together for the girls but they all failed. Not being able to stand it anymore, Matt turned around and walked back to the girls.

" How are you doing?" he choked out.

" As well as expected. I don't know if we're ready yet to go up there." Kari answered back with a whisper.

" I know it's hard but you have to face the truth. We will all be there with you three. C'mon let's go." Matt tried to urge them along.

All three looked up at him before finally gazing at the casket. Immediately the three began to sob as they slowly walked forward. Matt wanted to help in some way so he reached down and gave Merya's hand a reassuring squeeze. She tried to smile up at him but couldn't do it.

The guys saw them approaching and spread out to give them room. The three stepped up to the casket and looked at their fallen friend. To give them privacy, all the guys took a couple steps back. They were close enough to lend support but far enough away that the girls could say their goodbyes.

" Sara, how come you didn't tell us about the infection? I always knew you were stubborn but this was going too far. Yes, we would've worried about you but at least you would BE HERE WITH US!!!" Kari screamed as the tears slid down her cheeks. As she calmed down she looked into the face of her childhood friend and whispered, " You and I were the closest friends could ever be, now I have to move on with our dream without you and I don't want to. You will always be in my heart and when we make it in the WWE I will dedicate every damn match to you. Wish you were here with us. I love you Sara. Always will." Having said her goodbye, Kari turned around and walked back to the guys and into the hug that was offered her by Kane.

Cleo stepped up to say goodbye next. " Sara, I really wish you hadn't of left us. We always planned to move in together and become Divas together. I will be thinking of you everyday for the rest of my life! I'm sure you had a good reason not to tell us about the infection and I will try to understand. You will always be imbeded in my heart. You are my best friend…You are my sister! I love you sooo much. Goodbye Sara." Cleo quickly turned her back and almost ran into Austin's arms for her own hug.

Merya slowly walked forward before wiping away her stray tears to look at her friend clearly. " I have known you since we were seven and we've always been friends. I always knew that if I needed to be cheered up or I just needed someone to talk to I could count on you. I can't believe you have really left us. You were there for me when I lost my grandpa and I was there for you when you lost yours, now who is here for me when I lose you? I was hoping bringing the guys here would speed up your recovery, but due to your infection you weren't able to spend that much time with them. Hey, Wanna hear a secret though? Kari and Jeff are gonna hook up soon and so is Cleo and Rock." Merya smiled despite her tears. She was determined to get everything out right then and there, even the gossip that they always use to share. " I wish you were here with me to watch our friends' happiness. We always stuck together and now I have to move on without you. I don't know how I am going to do it but I will because I know you would do the same if it was me. You were never a friend to me, you were ALWAYS my sister. I miss you so much and will love you till I die as well!" Merya blew a kiss towards Sara before walking back to the guys in almost a catatonic state. Hunter quickly pulled her into a reassuring hug and tried to comfort her.

The guys led them over to the chairs and let them cry into their shoulders until the reverend called attention up front to start the service.

" Today, we have lost a child. She hadn't yet experienced life and was taken from us all too soon. Sara Roberts was well known and loved around this community and will be greatly missed. She had a loving family and dedicated friends. The process of moving on without Sara will be difficult but we must all do it, one day at a time. Sara's mother is a great woman who always stood by her daughters side no matter what and Sara's friends are some of the most dedicated girls I have ever met. Merya, Kari, and Cleo were always by her side and encouraging her to do whatever it took to achieve her goals. I know these four women were all there when we lost Sara and they will all have to suffer everyday that their daughter, and friend, is gone. At this moment I would like to say a prayer in honor of Sara Roberts and then we will dismiss everyone to come up and say their final farewell. Please be respectful and allow the front row to go first. Thank you."

As the reverend finished his prayer, Sara's mom came over and looked down at the girls. " C'mon. We're in this together."

The girls all looked up and smiled through their tears, as they walked towards Sara along with their surrogate mother. None of them said anything, they had already said goodbye. All four looked down at Sara and silently said a prayer before slowly walking outside the doors.

They were all crying and the guys were already standing by the door to comfort them. As they all went in for the waiting hugs, Shawn reached his arms out for Mrs. Roberts' as well. The group stood there, all silently crying.

Once the last visitor exited through the doors and walked to his car for the procession, the funeral home director wheeled out the closed casket and asked for the casket bearers to lift it up. Sara's mom looked towards the guys and Cena, Tista, Khali, Rock, Randy and Punk all immediately stepped forward to help.

The guys carried the casket out to the hurst while the girls and Mrs. Roberts followed behind.

They all filed into their cars and followed the distinct black vehicle over to the nearby cemetery. As everyone stood around the open hole in the ground, the guys slowly brought the casket over. The reverend said another prayer before asking if there was anything that anyone wanted to put in the casket with Sara.

The girls had brought a picture of the four of them together and Mrs. Roberts brought a piece of Sara's baby blanket with her. Everybody else around the grave put something in as well but as they started to lower the casket, Cody screamed out. " Wait! I almost forgot something!" before running back to the car.

When he walked back he had a cute teddy bear in his hand. " I won this at the arcade yesterday and wanted to give it to Sara."

Mrs. Roberts' nodded her approval, as Cody placed the teddy on top of the pile. Kari extricated herself from Kane and gave Cody a hug. " You didn't have to do that."

" I wanted to."

Everybody watched as Sara was slowly lowered into the ground.

After about 5 minutes of everybody staring at the hole, Mrs. Roberts' finally spoke up. " Thank you all so much for coming today. It means a lot to me. The girls here have planned for a wake at Merya's house in about an hour, so go on home and clean up and we will see you then." The crowd dispersed as everyone walked to their cars.

"We'll see you in an hour…Mom." Cleo said as she hugged Mrs. Roberts.

" Thanks girls, for everything!"

" Don't worry about it." Kari answered as she got a hug as well. Once Merya finished her hug everybody climbed into the cars. The drive back to Merya's house was silent, other than the sound of the girls still crying.

* * *

The guys were very adament about doing most of the work to set up for the wake. They didn't want the girls to have to work after everything they had been through. As the guys set up all the tables and food, the girls were upstairs cleaning their faces, trying to reduce the puffiness.

" Guys, I think we should try to get through the wake without losing it too much." Kari suggested.

"Yeah, me too. I don't even think I could cry anymore if I wanted to." Cleo agreed.

"Let's go down and help the guys out, they shouldn't be doing all the work." Merya replied before walking towards the stairs.

Once the girls made it downstairs, they were shocked to see that the guys had already finished setting everything up.

"We were just about to come get you." Rey announced when he saw the girls standing there.

"Guys, this looks amazing. You really shouldn't have done all this." Kari told the guys.

"We were happy to do it. We did leave one job for you three though." Shawn answered, grabbing the picture frame from behind him and handing it to the girls, along with the picture of the four of them.

They all smiled up at him before working together to get the picture in the frame. When they turned it over, they all studied the picture of their friend, and smiled.

"We still gotta set up the food trays though, and the party is in fifteen minutes." Matt reminded everyone as they all walked to the kitchen.

The food trays were all finished and laid around the house when people started showing up. Mrs. Roberts' was first but after that they all seemed to show up right after another.

The wake seemed to just fly by without the girls even realizing all the time passing. They were having fun with all their friends and would giggle every time somebody would look up at Khali fearfully. Before they knew it, people started leaving. After the girls said goodbye to their last friend, they were all exhausted.

As everyone readied themselves for bed again, Matt asked the question that had been nagging him all day. " So, what about the ones of us that were part of Sara's group?"

"You STAY!" Merya growled out with a smile.

Matt and the others all smiled at her before they began laughing.

"What was with the demon voice?" Kari asked her friend.

"I don't know. I just want them to stay." Merya answered with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Then I guess we'll stay." Shannon answered.

"Well now that that is settled, let's get some sleep." Hunter announced before they all slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, Merya got close with Shawn, Cena, and Matt. I wonder if one of them will be her guy? Hint: if they are married in real life, then they are married on here.

How long are Kari/Jeff and Cleo/Rock going to take? Who is going to replace Rey and Jimmy? And what is the surprise that Jimmy's replacement is bringing with him?

Questions shall be answered within the next few chapters. I would really appreciate some reviews for this chapter, Any guesses shall be submitted in the form of a review please!

I wanna know how I did with the whole funeral thing and everything. Now since Sara's death wasn't originally a part of this story, I probably wont mention it too much more throughout the rest of it. We're moving on to happier topics now.

The more reviews I get the quicker I will get the next chapter up! I already have it half written so it all depends on you guys when it gets posted.


	11. Chapter 11: Time to Have Some Fun

**Thank you to: **_**Renna33**_ Glad you joined the fan group of the story lol :) _**Happygolucky103 **_Thank you, I have the next few chapters mapped out already, I just gotta write 'em. I'm trying to update more often but I gotta start working on other stories too. _**JasmineDelilahBarlow**_ I'm sorry I made you cry! I'm trying to get better more and more, you're a lot of help with that! ;)

3 you!

**A/N:** Ok, that last chapter was hard but since Sara's death wasn't planned, we probably won't dwell on it too much in the story. I have a general outline set up for the rest of the story and I'm not sure just how long it is going to be but we'll find out. This chapter gets us back to the comedy and romance of the story. Let me know if there is anything outrageous and fun you want the group to do. I'm open to any ideas!!!

The next morning, when the girls woke up, all the guys were already seated around the table with their breakfasts.

"Hey girls" Paul said when he saw them walking into the room.

"Hey" they all mumbled together, still weary from sleep.

"We made you breakfast. There are eggs, bacon and hash browns in the kitchen. It should still be warm." Brian explained to the three sleepyheads.

"Why do I feel like we're the husbands and we have twenty wives?" Merya joked.

Everybody chuckled as the girls went to grab their food. When they walked back into the dining room all the guys shuffled around to make room around the table.

"So, I was thinking, since today is Rey's and Jimmy's last day, after we finish cleaning from yesterday we could do something fun." Matt offered.

"Aw, thanks guys" Jimmy replied.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves! We still gotta do all the cleaning first." Randy reminded, with a smile.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Kari complained as she continued to eat her food.

The group looked around the room and grimaced when they saw the mess.

"Well maybe since there's so many of us it won't take so long." Hornwoggle said hopefully.

"Yeah, I wish." Hunter answered.

The guys got up and scattered around the house to begin cleaning while the girls finished up their yummy breakfast.

"So, do you think we can get away with acting like we're eating while the guys do all the cleaning?" Cleo questioned her friends.

"I think it's worth a shot." Kari quickly agreed.

Just then, Jeff walked into the room carrying a trash bag. "What's worth a shot?" he asked.

"Nothing, just….trying to think of something to do for Jimmy and Rey's last day" Merya answered with a smile as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"And?" Jeff inquired, completely believing Merya's lie.

"We haven't come up with anything yet" Kari replied, playing along.

"Alright, well hurry up with your breakfast so you can help." Jeff smiled at Kari before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I love how you are able to lie so effortlessly" Cleo praised Merya.

"Eh, what can I say? It's a gift! And is very helpful when backed into a corner" Merya answered proudly.

"And that is why we love you" Kari answered affectionately before pulling her two friends into a hug.

'Click'

The girls looked up to see Shawn with a camera.

"What are you doing?" Merya questioned.

"I don't know. Hunter handed me the camera and told me to walk around and take pictures of everyone."

"Ooh, we could have fun with this" Cleo thought out loud.

"What are you thinking?" Kari asked her buddy.

"I'll tell ya after we finish our breakfast and the house is clean."

Shawn just shrugged his shoulders and began wandering around the house taking pictures of everyone unexpectantly.

The girls, however, just sat down and continued nibbling on their food, trying to waste as much time as possible. After about 15 minutes, all three plates were finally empty.

"Guess we gotta help now" Merya grumbled.

"Let's start with our dishes," Cleo suggested as she grabbed her plate and walked towards the kitchen.

They turned the corner to walk into the kitchen but instead of seeing a mess, they saw the guys collecting all the trash bags to throw out back. Smiling to themselves because their plan had worked, the girls washed there dishes before walking around the rest of the house to see how much help was still needed.

Luckily for them, the guys were GREAT housekeepers. As they walked around the house, all the guys were finishing up their cleaning.

"Just as we finish eating the food YOU cooked for us, YOU clean up all the mess from OUR friends. Yall really are the perfect wives!" Merya joked as everyone filed into the living room.

"Haha, very funny" Austin replied with heavy sarcasm.

Merya just gave him a wide grin before turning to Cleo." So, what was your idea from earlier?"

"Well Shawn ya still got the camera?" Cleo asked the Heartbreak Kid.

"Yeah, right here" he answered, holding up the object in question for everyone to see.

"I was thinking, maybe we can spend the day wandering around town and taking some really cool group photos to remember all the fun."

"That sounds like a great idea" Punk said while everyone else around the room nodded their heads in agreement.

Kari's excitement got the best of her and she decided to take control. "Ok, so girls we need to do our hair and makeup! Boys, you have to find your best clothes to wear! If we're doing this then we're gonna look good! And by the way, all of you guys with long hair, I'M STYLING IT!!!"

Laughter spread out around the room before everyone jumped into action.

"We'll get dressed at the hotel then come over here for our hair primping in about an hour. I promise, we'll make sure everyone is lookin' good." Tista said to Kari as the guys headed out to the cars so they could go back to the hotel for more clothes.

"Hold on a sec" Cleo told him before grabbing her friends and pulling them off to the side and whispering something in their ears.

After a few minutes of whispers back and forth, the girls walked back over to The Animal.

"Ok, so we've discussed it and came to a conclusion." Merya stated.

"Discussed what?" Dave asked, highly confused.

"Well, we figured that since you guys are like never at the hotel that maybe you should just check out, stop wasting Vince's money, and we can just continue with our little "slumber parties" as Shawn calls them." Kari explained.

"I'm allowed to waste Vince's money" Hunter chimed in from the peanut gallery.

"Hunt, shut up." Kane said to the man sitting next to him in the car.

Tista turned back around to face the girls. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. See ya in an hour." Then he climbed into the other car and they all drove off. The girls smiled to themselves before running upstairs to get ready.

The way that the girls were running around and getting clothes, hair, and makeup done, made it seem like they were getting ready for prom rather than just some pictures.

"I hope the guys look good when they come over," Merya stated as Kari was fixing her hair.

"Merya, when don't they look good?" Cleo questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point"

"So, any idea where we're gonna take some pictures?" Kari questioned her two best friends.

"Well there's the park," Cleo suggested.

"Or the bridge over the creek" Merya added.

"And we got the spiral staircase at my house," Kari offered as well.

As they finished getting ready for the impromptu photo shoot, they walked downstairs to wait.

"So how are we going to work the sleeping arrangements?" Cleo questioned as they all sat down.

"Well mom's not gonna be home tonight so we can stay at my house. We can use her room, my room, the pull out couch and the recliners." Kari offered.

"Sounds good" Cleo agreed.

"We gotta figure out how long they are staying so we can set up the sleeping arrangements" Merya announced.

"Good point."

Suddenly, the girls heard cars pulling into the driveway and doors opening and closing. They walked to the door to greet the guys.

Once Cleo opened the door, they saw all the guys lined up and posing, as if a picture was being taken.

The girls all had to stifle a gasp when they saw the guys. Every single one of them had their hair down around their shoulders (ready for Kari to style) and were dressed very nicely. They didn't hold anything back for the photoshoot.

"Um guys…you're the ones with the camera, ya don't have to pose yet" Kari reminded.

"Oh yeah. Okay guys break it up" Hunter announced as they all separated from the group and walked inside the house.

As everybody sat down, Merya spoke up, "You all look nice."

"Yall don't look too bad yourselves." Shawn answered with a wink.

"Well before we get too comfortable, Shawn, you're the first one in line for me to do your hair." Kari announced, pointing at the spot on the floor in front of her with a smile.

"Oh, lucky me." Mr. Wreslemania smiled at Kari before settling in front of her facing the tv to watch the movie Princess Bride with everyone else.

Kari began by brushing his hair out. She continued to brush it, enjoying the feel of the silky strands. Ten minutes had passed and Merya noticed she was STILL just brushing it out so she cleared her throat loudly and giggled when Kari jumped out of her trance.

"Is his hair fully brushed out yet there Kar?" Merya asked her friend with a smile.

Kari blushed when she noticed she had continued to brush Shawn's hair long after it was all smoothed out. " It's not my fault his hair is so soft!" Kari tried to defend herself with a laugh.

The whole room chuckled as Kari finally grabbed a hair tie and just pulled Shawn's hair back in the usual half ponytail that he wore.

"Very creative" Cleo joked when she noticed it was the same hairdo as before.

"Shut up, that's the most convenient style for him." Kari smiled.

" I like it." Shawn said, just to put his two cents in.

"Ok, next up is you Hunter." Shawn nominated as he took the empty seat that Hunter vacated.

"Ok, come to think of it, a lot of you guys will end up with your usual style, but I'm still gonna brush it out cause you guys are slobs" Kari told the guys, with a joking manner as Hunter sat down and waited to get pampered.

After Kari had brushed out Hunter's hair so it was nice and smooth, she called Punk up next.

"Lookin' good Hunt" Merya whispered as he sat down next to her on the floor to watch the television. He smiled down at her before looking back at the screen.

Punk's hair just got brushed too then Jeff was called up.

Merya, Matt, and Cleo paid special attention to that one, looking for any signs of the impending relationship that they all saw.

"Jeff, you're creative enough, I'll give you free reign of all the hair supplies and you can do your own hair." Kari told him when she couldn't come up with a good enough hair style to live up to Jeff's facial features.

The three onlookers all smiled at each other before turning towards the television, while still listening to the pair.

Jeff smiled up at Kari before going to work. He thought about what he wanted to look like for the photo shoot and thought about what he wanted to do while Kari brushed his hair out for him. Finally he decided to leave it down for once rather than put it up in his usual bun.

Kari then continued to brush out Paul and Khali's hair then put mousse in Brian's and Matt's, leaving it sprayed across their shoulders. Then it was Shannon's turn and he began to feel nervous when he saw the look on Kari's face.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Don't worry, it's not too bad." Kari reassured as she began to brush it out.

Shannon reluctantly took his seat in front of her and tried to decipher what she was doing on top of his head. Finally, Kari finished and Shannon now had pigtails. He smiled up at her but saw that the look was still there.

"Now what?"

"Makeup. Don't worry it won't be like blush or anything, just some dark eyeshadow and eyeliner and some black lipstick. Sound good?"

"That sounds hella awesome!" he answered with excitement.

Kari laughed before applying the makeup carefully, making sure to make it manly rather than feminine. Once she was finished she looked at the final outcome and clapped excitedly.

"Girls, look!" she exclaimed to her friends.

Once Shannon turned towards them they both squealed and screamed "Pretty!" at the same time. The guys all agreed that the look did fit Shannon.

"Alright, now that that is done, let's get this show on the road before Rey Rey and Jimmy gotta leave." Batista offered.

"Agreed. Where are we going first?" Paul asked the girls.

"Um, Kari's house. She has a big spiral staircase that would be perfect." Cleo told them.

"And grab your bags too because that's where we're staying tonight." Kari added.

"We're not driving?" Jeff complained, thinking they were going to have to walk across the highway a few blocks away.

"Dude, it's only a block away." Merya answered the Enigma.

"Oh, okay then" Jeff replied back, his excitement reinstated.

Everybody giggled as the girls grabbed their bags for Kari's and then they all headed for her house and the beginning of the photo shoot.

As soon as everyone walked in they began running around and throwing their bags down where they wanted to sleep.

Jeff walked into a room with Matt and both of them stopped dead in their tracks. They had found the perfect room. The walls were painted with purple and green stripes and the Hardy Boy sign was painted on the far wall in the middle. Kari and Merya walked up behind them and giggled.

"You found my room." Kari announced.

"Guess you weren't kidding when you said you were a big fan huh?" Matt replied, admiring the girls dedication.

"Nope."

Merya and Kari then proceeded to walk into the room. Merya placed her bag on the recliner in the corner that she normally slept on when visiting, then sat down next to Kari on the bed.

"So I'm guessing you guys are staying in here with us?" She questioned.

"How could we not?" Jeff asked with a smile.

As the four of them were talking, everybody else had scattered around and found places to sleep. Surprisingly, nobody had to sleep on the floor. Once everyone knew where they were sleeping, they all gathered around the living room downstairs.

"Kari, if you don't mind me asking, why is your house SOOO big?" Randy inquired.

"Well, it's originally two separate apartments but we combined them. Most of the time my mom is upstairs and I'm down here" Kari answered the Legend Killer.

"Sounds like a good deal for you" Cena replied.

"Okay, now that we got that figured out, let's go take pictures so we can look at my sexyness for years to come" Shawn stated with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Alright Sexyboy, patience!" Hunter chastised his best friend.

The group shared a laugh at Shawn's pout before walking to the spiral staircase that connected the apartments. Everybody started to maneuver themselves around on the stairs so that they would all be seen in the photo. Once everybody was ready, Rey, who was up front, pushed the timer on the camera and ran back to his spot.

"Smile big everyone" Brian whispered to the group as they all focused on the camera lens.

Once it clicked, Hornswoggle looked to everyone.

"Funny faces?" he suggested.

"Oh Hell Yeah!" Austin exclaimed.

Rey set up the timer again and the group all shifted their faces into outrageous expressions.

After the second photo was done, the group started separating off into pairs and smaller groups for more photos, but these were more laid back ones rather than posed.

The girls all grouped together for a photo before each grabbed the guy closest to them, Merya grabbed Hunter, Kari grabbed Matt, and Cleo grabbed Austin. As Tista stood back to take the photo, Jeff was looking over his shoulder and Matt caught the look he was getting from his little brother and began to laugh, Kari looked at him questioningly but he just shook his head and all six focused their attention on Tista's countdown from three.

After that, the girls all planned who would be in photos together. At first they had all the tag teams stand together with the tallest ones in back and shortest up front. Cleo moved up to direct them all around and once she was done the group looked ready with Hunter behind Shawn, Tista behind Rey, Matt behind Jeff, Jimmy behind Shannon, and Paul behind Brian. Merya snapped the photo quickly before everybody moved around once again.

The next photos that were taken were the girls with their own groups while Sara's group just separated and got into whichever grouping they wanted to join with. Matt and Shannon joined Kari's group, Brian and Jimmy joined Cleo's and Jericho slid into Merya's.

Kari was left with control of the camera and she went around and got pictures one by one of her with everybody.

"Ok, next location now." Merya suggested once Kari finished her rounds.

" Um, how about we head to the park now then we'll go over to the bridge." Cleo offered.

Everyone agreed and they all walked over to the park. Luckily for them the winter weather held up for them that day with the temperature raising up into the high forties so they didn't have to wear their coats to cover up their good outfits.

As they made the trip across the small town towards the park, they walked in little clusters rather than all together.

Jeff, Merya, Shawn and Austin were up in front with Matt, Tista, Kari, Cody and Kane a few feet behind them then Cleo, Punk, and Brian trailed. Hunter and Randy walked together, talking while Paul, Cena, Rey, and Khali trailed behind the two. Jimmy, Horny, Jericho, Shannon and Rock were left pulling up the rear.

Merya felt comfortable enough around Shawn and Austin that she used this time to talk to Jeff.

"Jeff, don't lie and don't avoid this but, tell me bout you and Kari." Merya addressed the Enigma as Shawn and Austin followed on their heels on the sidewalk.

Jeff smiled before looking down at Merya. " Is it really that obvious? First Matt now you. Yeah, I like her and I think she likes me too but I don't want her to feel like it's just a rebound from Beth and I don't want her to feel awkward about our age difference." He confided more into his new friend then he did with Matt when he asked.

"Trust me Jeff, she doesn't care about any of that. I've known her my whole life and I can tell when she really likes someone. Plus, she's always had a crush on you on tv, that's why you were her first choice when we sent the email." Merya told Jeff with a smile on her face.

"I agree with Merya man, I think you should go for it." Shawn added as Austin nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright Alright Alright, I'll think about it for a little while then I'll talk to her. Happy?" he asked all three of them.

"Very." Austin answered.

A similar conversation was going on in another group behind them.

"Cleo, what do ya think of our buddy Rock?" Punk inquired, knowing what the answer was.

"I don't know what you mean." Cleo answered, trying to avoid the question.

"Don't lie. We won't tell if you don't want us to, right Brian?"

"Of course."

"Ok fine. I think there's something there, and I feel like better whenever I'm around him, and I just feel safe." Cleo answered, never looking up from her feet.

"Don't be embarrassed girl. What would you do if we told you it was reciprocated?" Brian asked as he tried to lift her head up.

"What do you mean?"

"The other day when we were making the phone calls to everyone, Rock and I were talking in the kitchen and he kinda hinted at me that he liked you too but he never came out and actually said it. He's really shy around you."

"And that's not something we see very often from him." Punk added.

" I get your point. Maybe I'll talk to him about it but ya gotta give me time, I'm shy too it's gonna take a little while okay?"

"That's fine. Just make sure you do it before we leave." Brian reminded.

"Speaking of which, when is that?" Cleo asked the two.

"I don't know, Hunter was supposed to find out. Hey Big Nose!!" Punk called over his shoulder at the aforementioned blonde.

"What Cookie Monster?"

" When are we leaving?"

" Well, I called Vince earlier and he said that the next 3 weeks worth of shows are all within driving distance of here so I'm thinking about 3 weeks or so."

"Sounds good." Rey called from his group.

Randy turned towards Hunter. " So then when is that party you were talking about?" he asked in a whisper.

"I gotta talk to the principal Monday but I'm thinking the 1st. That's two weeks away so we can just leave that Sunday to make it to RAW the next day in Kalamazoo." Hunter whispered back to his previous protégée.

At this time they arrived at the park. Everybody stood around and looked to see where would be good places for pictures and they immediately saw a ton of them.

They set the camera up on the slide, aiming it at the hill, and all climbed on it to sit in a big group and wait for the timer to run up. Once they were done with the hill, they all lined up on the slide, one behind another, till they reached the top then the rest crowded around the slide and the camera timer was set yet again.

The group then rushed over to climb on top of the jungle gym and maneuver around the bars and play things to set up for another photo.

Then everybody started to get distracted by all the fun things around them and Merya took the camera and went around taking a picture with everyone like Kari did at the house.

Shawn, Hornswoggle, Jeff, and Cody were spinning around alarmingly fast on the Merry go round after Khali and Kane both pushed. Merya laughed before standing back and trying to get a good picture of their faces, once she succeeded, she asked them to slow it down so she could get her single photos. All the guys' eyes were glazed so Merya waited until they were back to normal (or at least normal for them) before taking the pictures.

Then, Tista, Randy, and Hunter grouped together on the swings for a photo op. It was a mini Evolution reunion except none of them looked menacing like they used to, they all were sticking their tongues out at the camera.

Merya then turned around to see Austin and Rock on the seesaws. Laughing to herself she snapped a picture of them, without them knowing, to show everyone else later on.

Cleo had wandered over to the huge bus-like structure that usually the little kids played on, acting like they were headed to school, but she got her own idea. After she called everyone over, Hornswoggle stood behind the wheel to act as the bus driver while everyone else filed in behind him and acted like little children on their way to school. The camera flashed and everybody laughed at their child-like amusement.

Once everybody was all done playing, the girls led them to the walking bridge over the creek. It was a good spot for photos because there were trees all around and the snow from a few days ago was still on the bare branches, making the whole place look beautiful.

Everyone sat on the bridge with their legs dangling over the edge, and waited for Jericho to place the camera in a good spot to get everyone, once he set the timer and rushed back to his spot, everyone put their arms around each other and gave a big smile to the camera.

As Jericho went to retrieve the camera, everybody kinda just stood around and looked down at the frozen creek below them.

"Jeff, Kari, SMILE!" Jericho hollered at the rainbow haired pair to get them to turn towards the camera in his hand. They both turned around and smiled at the camera, putting their arms around each other.

Jericho, then turned towards the infamous DX. " Alright lovebirds, smile for the camera."

"Haha, very funny." Hunter remarked his friend with a smile before Shawn crouched down in front of him and they did their signature pose for the Canadian, but instead of their usual facial expressions they just gave the camera huge award-winning smiles.

Once Chris was satisfied with taking pictures of everybody just standing around, Kari lead them further down the trail towards a big tree with one of the huge branches hanging across the little field next to where they were standing.

"Alright, let's climb up the tree and all sit on that branch." Kari said over her shoulder as she walked towards the tree.

"Are you serious?" Jimmy asked.

"Don't worry, we've done this before for pictures. If you're worried just be the last one up and you can hold onto the trunk. Now, let's go."

Merya, Jeff, Cleo, Hunter, and Cena were the first ones to climb up behind Kari, not being worried at all. Slowly everybody else climbed up and slid over until Kari was at the far end and Jimmy set the timer on a minute so he would have enough time to climb up and sit. As the timer ticked down everybody made sure their balance was good so they wouldn't fall, some even leaning on each other, then all of them smiled just as the timer ran out.

Half the group simply jumped down from where they were perched while the others waited to climb back down.

While waiting for the others, Cleo decided it was her turn for single photos with everybody and started making the rounds. As Cleo finished off her list by snapping the picture of her and Randy, the group started to head back towards Kari's house, finished with their photo shoot day.

The guys had already learned the basic layout of the small town so the girls didn't have to lead the way and before they knew it, they were all crowded around Kari's living room again. Merya had grabbed her laptop out of her bag in Kari's room and they were loading up all the pictures. Merya grabbed her connecter cord and plugged her laptop into the big screen tv so everyone could see the pictures they had taken. Comments were said about each picture and the one of Austin and Rock on the seesaw seemed to be a favorite of everyones.

As the guys wandered around the house to see where everyone would sleep and where the necessities like bathrooms were, the girls were in the kitchen making lunch since all the guys had made breakfast.

They decided on chicken tenders and mashed potatoes because that was the only thing they could find that would feed all of them. Once the guys had finished their little tour, and all of them commented on Kari's bedroom walls, everyone took their plates and sat around Kari's living room. Shawn and Merya finished first then excused themselves to the store saying that they were gonna go get pop for the group since all Kari had was water and koolaid. When they returned, they had a surprise for everyone.

As the group filed into the kitchen they saw what the two had bought. There were two medium sized cakes that had writing on top. One said _Goodbye Rey _and the other one said _Goodbye Jimmy_, in Shawn's and Merya's handwriting.

Both of the guys laughed and hugged their 2 thoughtful friends. They had only been here a week but the friendship they sparked with the girls was going to be just as good as the ones they had with their coworkers. Everybody grabbed a piece of cake and scattered around the spacious kitchen, leaning against countertops and sitting on the big floor freezer. After finishing their pieces of cake, Rey and Jimmy went to go get their bags because it was time for them to leave. When they walked back into the kitchen they made their way around the room giving a hug to everyone.

"Thanks girls, we'll keep in touch. I'll let you know how my shoulder is after my appointment." Rey said, looking at the three teenagers.

"Jimmy, tell your daughter we said hey." Cleo spoke to the man in front of her.

" I definitely will. Thanks girls, we'll see you around! Make sure you let us know what you think of our replacements" Jimmy answered with a smile then both men left and headed for the airport.

The dressy clothes they had all worn for the photo shoot was beginning to bug everyone so they all went to their bags to change into more comfortable clothing. The rest of the day was just spent with everyone spreading out around the house either watching tv, playing on the computer, or playing games on the playstation or board games on the table. Once eight o clock came around, everyone gathered around the big screen and watched Smackdown together.

_A/N: So Rey and Jimmy are gone now __ but who are their replacements going to be. Any ideas??? I don't know how much I liked this chapter but oh well, there it is. Now that I have updated two chapters of this story in the past month, it's time I start working on Heart and Soul, with Shawn challenging Taker again I got new inspiration. Go check it out if you haven't already. We still have a ways to go in this story but please give me ideas if you want them to do something else. They're basically going to be active everyday but I'm running out of ideas LOL. _


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises!

_**Thank you to: smiley1994 **_Thank you! I'm trying, and this story is slowly progressing (finally) Let me know if there's anything you want me to add in,_** CenaGurl **_Thanks, Yeah I figured between 20 superstars I have to at least have someone that everyone will like. The thing with Matt is he was originally going to be paired up with Sara but since she's no longer in the story I don't have anyone for him, but he is going to be Kari and Merya's best friend. I know Merya hasn't had a guy yet but I know who it's going to be and yall will find out soon. _**JasmineDB**_ Thank ye very much! Oh that tree is not that bad LOL. Ur fave part is in this chapter ;) _**KonekoKodee **_I'm glad I was able to help you visualize it, that's what I try for. _**Whispering-Lestrange **_Your review made me the happiest considering Merya is based on me LOL! My original idea was for Shawn to be with Merya but I want to keep the real life marriages in this story. _**Embermoonlight **_ that is a VERY good idea. Now I just gotta figure it all out, thank you very much for the help. _**Melbookgrl **_Im trying to post a lot but I have like three other stories that I don't want to forget about either _**slashdlite **_Trust me, it was very hard not to let them all jump them lol. Can't wait til you read it all.

This chapter is dedicated to Embermoonlight for messaging me and getting me to update!

"I hate surprises!" Cleo exclaimed as everyone patiently waited around the living room for Rey's replacement.

"Yeah, we heard you the first ten times" Kane joked.

She smiled at the large man before turning back to the group.

"Who do you guys think it could be?"

"I don't know, who's not here already?" Merya asked.

"Let's see, there's Flair…" Shawn trailed off.

"Helms" Shannon added.

"Edge"

"Taker"

"Finlay"

"Festus"

"…"

Everybody stopped guessing and turned towards Paul with quizzical looks.

"Hey, it was just a thought." Paul defended.

"Ok, the suspense is going to kill us if we dwell on it. Let's do something to distract us while we wait." Jericho suggested.

"Good idea Chris. Why don't we watch a movie or something." Punk offered, walking towards Kari's movie collection.

Everybody agreed that a distraction would be helpful so they gathered around the bookshelf full of movies, and after much debate, the girls convinced them to watch _Repo: The Genetic Opera_.

As everyone crowded around the T.V., Kari put the movie in and hit play before returning to her seat on the couch by Cleo and Cody.

As the movie played out the room was quiet while they enjoyed the well needed distraction. A few of the guys complained about the nonstop singing at first but then as soon as they saw blood they simmered down and enjoyed the movie.

Towards the end of the movie, Kari heard the familiar sound of her door opening and quickly jumped over everyone in her way as she ran for the newcomers with Cleo, Merya and the guys close on her heels.

They all skidded to a stop in the foyer as they looked at the guy Rey called in. Smiles spread across the faces of Matt, Jeff and Shannon.

"Shane, good to see ya man" Matt exclaimed as he pulled one of his best friends into a hug.

Gregory Shane Helms aka Hurricane smiled as he said hi to all his coworkers. Meanwhile, the girls stood off to the side, trying to patiently wait for their new addition to make his way over to them. Once he successfully made his way around the room full of superstars, he stood in front of the only females in sight.

"Hey girls. I'm sorry if you're disappointed with Rey's choice" he said with a smile trying to get them to warm up to him early.

Cleo spoke first, "We're not disappointed at all. You were actually one of our ideal choices when trying to figure out who was coming by."

"Speaking of which," Merya interjected, "Where's the certain extra friend that Rey said was coming with you?"

The girls and Greg shared a smile as the guys were reminded that Rey had informed the girls of the surprise guest. The WWE superstars all gave each other questioning looks as the girls and Greg giggled while walking towards the door.

"Ok guys. Close your eyes and you'll get a big surprise" Kari sing-songed, intentionally patronizing the twenty men in her kitchen.

She received glares for her effort but they all complied while the four people 'in the know' went outside to retrieve Greg's bags and the extra guest.

He was leaning against the car when they reached him. "Do any of them suspect me?"

"Not at all." Greg answered with a grin.

"Great"

As they grabbed the bags, Kari lead them to the back door, just in case one or more of the men tried to sneak a look before they were ready. After putting Greg's bags in the same room as Shannon's and their other new guests' bags in the room he wanted they made their way back to the kitchen.

Surprisingly all the guys had obeyed what they were told and kept their eyes closed the entire time, talking aimlessly until the girls returned.

The three girls and Helms stood shoulder to shoulder with their other member crouching down behind them.

"Okay guys, you've behaved long enough, open you eyes" Greg said to the large collection of men standing before him.

As they all opened their eyes and looked at what was in front of them, confusion spread across their expressions.

"Where's the other guy?" Brian questioned.

"Right here" Merya answered back with a smile.

The superstars started looking around the room, searching for their missing coworker.

"Where"

"Behind us"

"Well do we get to see him?" Hunter asked.

The four stepped to the side, revealing the new addition to their group. Smiles were on everyones faces as Hornswoggle ran forward to hug the older man.

Finlay smiled as he returned the hug. "Good to see ya buddy."

"Hey Fit, glad you could join us!" Shawn said with a smile once the man stood and made his way towards his friends.

"Ok, so now that the great revelation has occurred, what do we do now?" Randy asked.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Cleo asked Shane and Finlay.

"Well, what were you doing before we got here?" Shane questioned.

"Watching a movie, that was until Kari almost stepped on everyone on her way to the door" Merya said with a laugh as she pulled Kari into a side hug.

"I was curious!" Kari defended with a pout.

Jeff smiled, "It's okay Kar. It was amusing!"

Matt and Merya shared a look at the pet name.

"Anyway," Hunter interjected, " we still haven't solved our problem of nothing to do."

"Well I'm worn out after yesterday, can't we just do something here?" Shannon whined.

"Sure we can Shanny, what is it you wanna do?" Matt asked in a baby voice since Shannon was whining.

"I like the idea of just sitting around watching movies."

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Shane agreed.

"Ok then, we can watch a couple movies and then order pizza for dinner before watching a couple more. So lets separate into four groups and each choose a movie." Kane suggested.

"Sounds good"

Everyone huddled into groups to discuss movie options, with whispering being heard around the room as if a movie choice was a big secret.

Once they all separated Jericho stood up and got everyones attention. "Ok, what did you all decide, we'll start with Hunter's group."

Hunter, Tista, Randy, Cena, Austin and Rock all looked up. "We want Boondock Saints."

Everyone nodded, "Merya?"

Merya looked up at her group consisting of herself, Paul, Kane, Punk and Matt. "Longest Yard!"

Laughter rain out around the room as Khali and Austin blushed.

"Next?"

Kari, Shannon, Khali, Horny, Finlay and Jeff raised their hands. "Rocky Horror Picture Show!"

"Um okay then. Shawn what did you guys pick"

Shawn, Jericho, Greg, Cody, Cleo and Brian looked at each other before saying in unison "SAW IV!"

" Good choices. We got a very diverse night ahead. Do we wanna wait to order the pizza or do we want it now?" Finlay asked.

"Now sounds good." Cena answered.

"The important question is, how many pizzas do we need for all of us?" Punk inquired.

"Well, there's 23 of us and an extra large has 12 slices so we'll get seven just to be safe." Kari calculated.

"What toppings do we want?"

"Bacon!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Mushrooms!"

"Olives!"  
"Sausage!"

"Pineapple!"

"Ham!

"M&Ms!"

The room went silent as they all turned to give Shawn questioning looks.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What the hell did you just say?" Austin asked.

"I want M&Ms on the pizza."

"Are you on crack?"

"What? You guys don't always get candy on your pizza?"

"SKITTLES!"

"Jeff! No!" Matt exclaimed as he smacked his little brother upside the back of his head.

"Jeff, do you have those outbursts often?" Hornswoggle joked.

Cena shook his head. "Ok, so we'll have 7 pizzas, with bacon, pepperoni, mushrooms, olives, sausage, pineapple and Ham. I'll go order"

"Thanks John." Merya said to the Boston native.

"The rest of us can go grab the movies and settle down for movie night." Orton said over his shoulder as he walked towards the living room.

The group started filing into the living room but Rock grabbed Cleo's hand pulling her back to the dining room.

"Rock, what's up?"

"I just figured we could go and get the pizza and some pops and stuff."

"That sounds great. I'll go ask everybody what they want then we can head out."

Cleo rushed back into the living room. "Hey guys, me and Rock will go get the pizzas and we'll get pops too. What do you guys want?"

After collecting the orders of , Coke and Pepsi, Jeff and Kari offered to go with them to help carry everything back. The four headed down the street to the pizza place and grocery store plaza. Halfway there Rock reached for Cleo's hand and she smiled up at him.

"So Rock, did you volunteer to go get the pizza because you wanted to be helpful or did you have ulterior motives?"

"A little of both. I wanted to help but I also wanted to have some alone time with you. Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Okay, instead of always calling you Rock can I call you Dwayne? It'll just be easier for me" Cleo laughed.

"Of course you can. I answer to both so it doesn't really matter."

"Great."

"Now can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well I talked to Merya and Kari earlier and they told me you like horses?"

"I LOVE horses! I always have. I have one at my aunt's farm a few miles away from here. Maybe some time you can go out there with me and we can ride together." She answered meekly.

"I would like that."

She looked up at him and they smiled at each other.

"I have another question for you."

"Here we'll make a deal. You ask a question then I will. Deal?"

"Deal. So," She looked down at her feet before continuing, " How big is that monster?"

"What?" he flustered, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Your bicep. How big is it?"

"Oh, well um its 28 inches"

"Okay thanks. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Um, nothing really."

Cleo giggled. " I KNOW what you thought I was talking about."

Dwayne smiled down at her and they both laughed together as they walked into the grocery store.

Jeff and Kari had followed at a distance and were having their own conversation during the walk.

"Which tattoo was your first?"

"The dragon on my left leg. I was eighteen and my dad didn't approve of tattoos so I got it somewhere I could keep it hidden."

"That would suck. My mom said once I was sixteen I could do what I want so I went and got my music note on my left shoulder blade."

"So you like tattoos?"

"Yeah. I plan on getting about 7 and that's including getting more music notes that spread up my neck and down my ribs."

"That is frickin sweet! Speaking of music, what kind do you listen to the most?"

"Pretty much everything. I love rock but I also listen to alternative, grunge, metal and pop."

"That's cool. We got a lot in common."

"Yeah we do. Good thing because I was worried it might be awkward around some of you guys when you came but we all hit it off really well."

Jeff smiled and gave her a one arm hug as they followed their friends into the store.

"We'll go grab the pops, you can get the pizza, its right over there." Cleo said as she pointed out the pizza place by the lotto desk to the guys.

"Alright, we'll meet you right back here."

Cleo grabbed a cart and wandered over to the beverage aisle where Kari was getting a few two liters of Mt. Dew, Coke and Pepsi before walking back up front to where Dwayne and Jeff were waiting for them. They laughed when they saw all the popular girls from school gawking at them but they didn't even notice.

"You ready?" Dwayne asked when Cleo walked up to him.

"Yeah we can check out then go back to the house."

After going through the checkout and walking towards the door, Kari got a sudden idea and stopped walking.

"Kari, what's the matter?" Jeff asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing, there's just something else I wanna get. You and Rock go on ahead and me and Cleo will catch up."

"Okay then. Better hurry, the pizza wont last long."

"You don't have all of it. I got a couple boxes here, I think I'll be fine."

Jeff smiled before leading Rock out of the building. Cleo turned to her friend, "What do you want to get?"

"Just follow me."

**Back at house**

"Khali, that's cheating! You cant do that!" Merya tried reasoning with the giant in front of her.

"No I'm not. This is how I learned it!"

"You're not supposed to be on all fours!"

"How else am I supposed to do this?"

"Bend Over! Just like everyone else is. Look at how far Shannon is bending over, you have to try to do that."

"I can't do that. I'll just sit here and watch."

"Alright suit yourself but I'm getting back in it. My turn!" Merya hollered out as she walked back to the rest of the guys.

Jeff and Dwayne walked in, looked at what everyone was doing and placed their food and pops on the counter before joining in. After they both had a few turns, Kari and Cleo walked back in. Kari looked up and saw what was going on in her living room and dropped her boxes of pizza.

"Where did you guys get that?"

"Jericho got it for us." Shawn said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ok then, just let me have a turn before you put it back in the bathroom okay?"

"No problem. Now everyone, let's LIMBO!"

Everyone filed into a single line and tried to limbo under the curtain rod from Kari's bathroom. Obviously Hornswoggle was winning but some of the smaller men weren't doing too bad either.

Merya and Matt had already fallen down so they walked to the kitchen to get plates and cups set up for everyone.

"So, how much longer do you think Jeff is gonna wait?" Merya asked the Angelic Diablo.

"Not much longer. You heard him call her Kar earlier. I'm sure he'll ask her out soon."

"I hope so. They are so cute together. I wonder how the walk to the store was with the four of them. I'm glad both of them have found nice guys." Merya said with a smile.

"It's nice, but don't count yourself out yet. Greg might get a couple ideas" Matt responded with a smile.

Merya laughed. "Yeah, just what I want, one of you crazy Carolina boys."

"We're the best!"

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that."

Both of them laughed together as they set aside the plates and cups. After getting their own food they called out to everyone else and walked into the living room to wait for everyone else.

As everyone gathered around the tv after getting their food, Hunter put in Boondock Saints and they all enjoyed a day of movies and fun. Once Saw ended, Punk yawned which caused a chain of yawns throughout the room.

"Don't do that Punk" Paul chastised as he finished his yawn.

"Well I think that's a sign that its time for bed. So everybody skedaddle and we'll go to church in the morning. They told me that there will be a special sermon for Sara." Kari informed the group.

Everyone nodded as they wandered off to the rooms they had picked out before. Cleo and Rock had put their bags in Kari's room as well so the six of them stood inside the door to figure out where each of them were going to sleep.

"Well, Kari you and Jeff can take your bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Matt offered.

"Yeah, I will too. Cleo, you and Rock can have the recliner." Merya agreed.

"Are you guys sure?" Jeff asked.

Matt looked over at Merya and winked as he nodded his head towards Jeff, who had unconsciously moved closer to Kari. "Yeah we're okay. You guys take the bed and we'll talk to ya tomorrow."

"Well if you're sure then." Kari said as she climbed into bed. Jeff hesitated but then slowly laid down next to her and they began quietly whispering with each other.

Rock sat in the recliner and laid it back before Cleo slid in next to him and nuzzled into his chest before quickly falling asleep.

Merya quietly walked over to Kari's closet and grabbed extra blankets for her and Matt before heading back over to him and setting up a bed for them. As they laid down Merya turned over to face him.

"Those two are so close to being together!" Merya whispered.

"Yeah. If Jeff doesn't move soon I'm gonna take matters into my own hands." Matt threatened.

"I'll gladly help. But now what about Cleo and Rock?"

"I'll give em till the end of the week. If they're not together by then, we handle it."

"Hell yeah! Partners in crime!" Merya smiled as they high fived before going to sleep.

"GET UP GET UP GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO CHURCH! C'MON PEOPLE WE GOTTA GET UP AND READY FOR THE DAY. WAKE UPPPPP!" Shawn screamed as he wandered through the house to wake everyone up. Somehow he had found a bullhorn and was screaming in it obnoxiously.

Jeff jumped when Shawn opened their door and continued to scream at them. "Shawn, shut up and let us sleep!"

"No. We are going to church today for Sara and it is going to be nice. Now let go of Kari and get up. We're going to church!" Shawn said excitedly as he walked towards the staircase to verbally abuse the sleeping bodies up there.

Jeff looked down and realized that at some point in the night after they had finally stopped talking and gone to sleep Kari had ended up in his arms. He smiled at her sleeping face, wondering how she slept through Shawn's wake up call.

"Kari, gotta wake up now. If you don't wake up soon I'm scared to think what Shawn might do." Jeff said to her as he nudged her awake.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked quietly as she tried to wake up.

"He's running around the house with a bullhorn like a madman. How did you not hear him?"

"I'm used to having Cleo and Merya running around my house screaming. I just ignore it now."

"Well we better get up. I don't want to have to see Shawn cry when I throw his bullhorn out the window." Jeff joked.

"Guys get up!" Kari hollered to the other four in the room.

All four of them jumped. Rock jumped so high he fell off the chair and they all laughed at him as Cleo tried to help him up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked between laughs.

"Yeah. But why are we up so early?"

"Because if we don't get ready for church soon Shawn is gonna keep yelling in his bullhorn" Kari explained as she headed towards her closet for clothing.

"We don't want THAT!" Merya stated as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

The girls quickly grabbed their clothes and headed into the bathroom to get ready as the guys stayed and changed in the room.

Shawn could still be heard screaming at Brian in the living room.

Just as the girls opened the bathroom door Shawn ran past them screaming in his bullhorn "GET AWAY FROM ME! MY BULLHORN! I'LL STOP I'LL STOP! DON'T TOUCH MY BULLHORN!" Hunter was right behind him reaching for the annoying contraption in his best friends' hand.

The three friends quietly entered Kari's room to see that the guys weren't there.

"So how'd y'all sleep last night?" Merya asked teasingly.

"Good." Kari answered, avoiding eye contact with her best friend.

"I heard you and Jeff whispering last night. What did you talk about?"

"Just general stuff. Likes and dislikes, that type of stuff."

"Ooooh. What about you Cleo? You looked pretty snug." Both girls turned towards their quieter friend.

"What if I was? I'm not gonna hide the fact that I like him, you both know that anyway." She replied with a smile.

"What are the chances of you two getting together?" Kari asked.

"What about you and Jeff?" Cleo returned.

Lucky for them they heard a knock on the door. Merya laughed at her friends as she opened the door to see Randy standing there.

"Are you girls ready?"

"Yeah we're coming."

Merya turned back to smile at her two blushing friends before walking out into the living room where everyone was waiting. They looked around and saw that Shawn's bullhorn was now hanging from a hook on the ceiling and he was squished between Khali and Kane on the couch, looking like a child who had been punished.

"Ok Shawn, we're all ready to go to church now. Just don't try waking us up like that again."

"Don't worry. I've already been forced to promise that I won't."

"Well let's get going now so we're not late." Helms said as he looked at the clock.

Everybody stood and walked out the door, following the three girls to the church. Once inside they all sat up front, remembering a few days ago when they had been here. Many people came up to talk to the girls until the time came for the sermon to begin. None of the guys, other than Shawn and a few others, regularly went to church so they sat their patiently, listening to the sermon. When the sermon came to an end, the pastor's closing prayer left tears in the girls' eyes.

"Lord, you recently took a young girl from us and we hope she is safe with you and there are many of us who miss her dearly. We pray for her to see how much she was loved and cared for by family and friends. Sara Roberts is greatly missed by all and we hope you are taking great care of her. Amen."

As the crowd dispersed and went home for lunch and to enjoy their Sundays the guys helped escort the girls outside. Once they felt the cold breeze hit them, they all took a deep breath and wiped away their tears.

"You girls okay?" Jericho asked with a reassuring hand on Merya's back.

"Yeah I think we're good. Let's go home and get outta these clothes." Cleo laughed.

"Um actually, Kari can I talk to you for a second?" Jeff asked nervously.

"Sure Jeff. You guys go on ahead, we'll be there in a little bit." Kari said to the group as she walked off with Jeff by the pond.

Kari was concerned as she looked up at Jeff. He seemed nervous and quiet, and those two words don't normally describe the Charismatic Enigma.

"Jeff, what's up?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well the thing is… I was wondering if…You see…Matt wanted me to…Since we've been hangin out…Um, would you…" Jeff continued to stare at the ground and stammer so Kari put him out of his misery.

"Yes Jeff. If you are asking me to go out with you, which I think is what you are trying to say, then the answer is yes!"

Jeff smiled as he looked up at her. "That was exactly what I was trying to ask." Then he grabbed her in a huge bear hug and whirled around in circles.

As he put her back on the ground they were both smiling from ear to ear and giggling.

"Guess we should go back to the house now. I'm sure everyone is curious as to why you wanted to talk."

"Some of them have probably figured it out already. Matt hasn't stopped pestering me for days about us and even Merya asked me about us" Jeff smiled down at her as he gently grabbed her hand and they started walking towards the house.

"You're not the only one. Merya and Cleo have been doing the same thing with me too."

"What did you tell them?"

"What did you tell Matt and Merya?" Kari countered back with a smile, trying to avoid the question, not wanting to answer.

Jeff smirked before answering, "I told them that I do like you and I was just trying to get up the nerve to ask you. Now stop avoiding the question and answer please"

"Alright, I said I like you but I was willing to wait until you were over Beth."

Jeff stopped and turned towards her. "You don't have to worry about that. I've been over her for a while, we just didn't work out and I'm glad about that because then I came here and met you."

Kari smiled and then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad to hear that. Now let's go into the lion's den and prepare ourselves to hear a bunch of 'I told you so'"

"Sounds good to me."

And with that both of them walked in with their heads held high and holding hands.


	13. Chapter 13: And the Mystery Guy is

I know it's been like forever since I posted so hopefully you enjoy this. I've been pretty busy this past year but hopefully I'll be able to post more now. We all know my updates have never been quick and I greatly apologize for that but I'm trying to keep my motivation going on this one. I promise to do better. We're getting closer to the end of this story and I'm excited for the rest of it. Hope you guys stick with me!

_**Thank you to: John's Cenation Girl **_I wanted to make sure the same guys weren't constantly being with the same girls, wanted to have mix-ups. That's why I brought Shane in and yes Hornswoggle is pretty amazing!_** Etain-Cassiopeia-Lestrange **_Thank you very much!_** Embermoonlight **_I am still trying to figure out the whole prank war thing but I'll definitely try to fit it in somewhere. Thank you for kicking my butt in gear to get this chapter up!_** AJ Winchester **_Thank You and here you go!_** JasmineDB **_Dork! Wonder why you loved that last chapter so much Kari, I mean Jasmine! ;) I'm excited about you know who too, and it's this chapter. Yippee! _**xArachnaex **_Thank you so much. I'm not good on updating regularly but just know I am always working on this it just takes a little while sometimes. _**Dastiel4ever **_Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Mystery guy revealed and long chapter to make up for long wait!**

"Wait, tell me again how it happened?" Merya urged with a smile plastered on her face.

Kari blushed before explaining again how Jeff and she became boyfriend and girlfriend. After she finished for the third time, Merya and Cleo hugged her again and gushed over how happy they were for her. The room went silent when there was a knock on Kari's bedroom door.

"Yes?" Kari called.

Jeff slowly poked his head in. "Can I have a moment with my _girlfriend_?" he asked with a smile, knowing the girls would love the use of the word. Merya and Cleo smiled at the couple as they excused themselves and went out to the living room to sit with the others.

Once they sat down, the girls realized Jeff had shared the good news with the guys while Kari shared with them. Merya looked over at Matt and both smiled before jumping up and doing a celebratory dance in the middle of the room chanting, "We were right! We were right!" over and over again as laughter erupted around them.

Kari and Jeff came in, hand in hand, to see what all the commotion was about. The two dancers instantly sat down and gave the newcomers the guiltiest smiles they could muster.

"Whatever you two were up to…I don't want to know." Jeff told the troublemakers.

Shawn piped up, "We could say the same about you two."

Laughter echoed off the walls as Shawn smiled proudly.

"Shawn! You're such a perv!" Kari exclaimed with a smile.

"Well look at who I spend all my time with!"

"Good point."

*Next Morning*

"Is everyone ready?"

The girls all looked at each other and sighed before nodding their heads at Brian.

"Alright, then off to school we go!"

It was a surprisingly warm morning so they decided to walk to school. Jeff and Kari, who had dyed each others hair with the red, blue and purple dye they had gotten at Hot Topic, were leading the pack as they all separated and walked in groups.

The girls were uncharacteristically quiet because, as Jericho heard, they were nervous about going back to school without Sara. Jericho walked up next to Merya and gave her a reassuring sideways hug. "It's gonna be okay, you still got us. Plus, you get another guy at lunch today remember?" He winked at her, knowing once "he" came by the girls would instantly perk up.

A small smile appeared on her face, "Thanks Chris, it just feels weird that's all."

"We'll be with you throughout the day and when we get back we'll even help you with your homework!"

"Oh great. So you're gonna make me fail?" Jericho smiled at her as the guys closest to them laughed at her retort.

As they entered the school the girls dropped their stuff off at the table before grabbing their breakfast. While they were waiting in line, all the guys huddled close around the table.

"When are you gonna talk to the principal about the party Hunt?" Paul whispered.

"Well I figure I'll have to do it away from them so once everyone gets settled into class I'll excuse myself to the bathroom and ask him."

"Good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Cleo asked as she sat down by Kane.

"Um, we were just talking about….uh…printing the pictures we took so you guys can put them in a photo album" Orton answered, covering for the party conversation.

"That sounds great!" Kari exclaimed.

As the girls were distracted with their breakfast Hunter gave Randy a thankful smile. Shane decided to quickly change the subject. "So which once of you do each of us go with now?"

The girls looked at each other and realized the guys for Sara had nowhere to go.

"Give us a minute to discuss it and we'll get back to you" Kari said over her shoulder as the three moved to a nearby table to 'discuss'.

The guys tried to hide their snickers as they overheard the girls arguing.

After about five minutes of heated debate, they had everyone picked…except one. "We don't even know who it is! It could be one that we REALLY want or one that none of us want!" Kari exclaimed as they tried to decide who would get the mystery guy coming at lunch.

"Let's do it fair, we'll play rock, paper, scissors and loser will get him. Deal?" Merya suggested.

Both girls nodded and after the game was all over, Merya was the one that would get the mystery guy. She sighed in defeat.

"Cheer up Merya, you could love the guy! If you don't and one of us does then we can trade."

"I guess."

The girls went back to the table to announce the groups.

"I get Jeff, Matt, Randy, Brian, Paul, Greg and Cody!" Kari exclaimed.

"And I get Shannon, Austin, Rock, Khali, Kane, Horny, and Finley." Cleo added.

"This means that Shawn, Hunter, Cena, Punk, Batista, Jericho and 'the mystery guy' are with me."

The guys all smiled when they saw the look on Merya's face.

"Why don't you look happy? Are you sad you got stuck with me?" Shawn asked with a teasing smile.

Merya smiled back, "No not you. I just don't like the unknown and I'm not sure if I'm gonna be happy with the mystery guy."

"Trust us, you will be!" Randy tried to assure her.

Merya still didn't look convinced until Matt caught her attention.

"Hey buddy, I wouldn't lie to you, you will absolutely LOVE him!"

Merya knew that since her and Matt were such good friends now (thanks to plotting against Kari and Jeff) that he wouldn't lie. After looking at everyones looks of reassurance she started to get a little bit anxious about the mystery guy.

"Well now that that's settled let's go to class!" Kane said with mock enthusiasm.

The girls all groaned but went anyway.

"Are you coming Hunter?" Merya asked when she saw that he wasn't following.

"I'll be there in a second, gotta run to the bathroom."

"Okay. The bus leaves in ten minutes so don't be late."

"I won't."

After Merya and the other men walked into a classroom to wait for the bus, Hunter started walking towards the office.

"Oh hello sir, hope you are enjoying our school, can I help you with anything?" the secretary asked as the large man walked in.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with the principal?"

"I'll see if he is busy."

The secretary came back almost immediately saying that Hunter could go right back to the inner office.

As Hunter walked in, the principal stood up to shake his hand.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but I had a favor to ask." Hunter explained politely.

Just as Hunter was leaving the office, Merya and Cleo's bus pulled up so he went on there to wait for Merya. Once Merya got on and saw him she bee lined it for his seat and sat down.

"Did you drown or something?"

"What?" Hunters brows furrowed in confusion as the other guys snickered, causing Hunter to remember his lie. "Oh, no. I couldn't find my way to your class so I just came out here to wait."

"Are you serious? My classroom is right next to the bathroom! Maybe your nose got in the way of your eyes" she replied with a sneaky grin on her face.

The guys roared with laughter causing Cleo and her guys, who had just stepped onto the bus, to look worried about what was so funny.

Hunter laughed along with everyone else as Shawn patted him on the back. "I always told you that thing would be a problem!"

"Yeah yeah, I know. At least I still have all my hair."

"But-"

"We are NOT gonna get into this right now, it'll go on forever" Khali interrupted, saving all of them from hearing the same argument they had all heard numerous times before.

"So what started this conversation?" Cleo questioned her best friend.

"Hunter didn't go to class with us because he had to use the bathroom but then he said he couldn't find my classroom so he came out here to wait."

"Your classroom is right by the bathrooms."

"My point exactly!"

Cleo laughed at Hunter before sitting down by Khali and starting a conversation with him.

Majority of the sixteen people in the back of the bus slept the entire bus ride. Once they approached the school, Hornswoggle, who didn't go to sleep, started jumping up and down on everyone to wake them up.

"Ow! You can't do that that hard! How many times do I have to tell you?" Shawn winced as he held his hip.

"Yeah. Don't wanna hurt the elderly" Punk joked as Shawn just smiled.

"Ya damn right!" Shawn agreed.

"Shawn, will it make you feel better if I said you're not elderly? You're just….experienced in life?"

"Yes it would. Thank you Merya for finally understanding what I've been trying to tell people for years"

"Now get your ass up so we can get to class!"

Monday classes normally dragged on but for Merya her preschool class seemed to be never ending. Normally she loved spending time with the preschoolers but thanks to her new friends she was now in a hurry to get to lunch. Unbeknownst to her, Kari and Cleo were harassing their guys trying to find out who it was that was joining them later.

"Just let me know! I won't tell her!" Cleo begged as her guys just smiled.

"No can do. You didn't tell us about Shane or Finlay so we're not telling you about …" Kane trailed off.

Cleo huffed and crossed her arms.

"Just trust us. It'll be better as a surprise!"

Luckily for the guys, Cleo had to go do an experiment with her partner Ashley. As she walked away the guys snickered, as anxious for lunch as the girls were.

"Jeeeff?" Kari sing songed as she leaned on her boyfriends shoulder.

"Yes Kari?"

"Who is Merya's mystery guy?"

"A coworker."

"I already know that much. I want a specific name."

"Well then you'll have to wait for lunch. You're not gonna be able to use our relationship to help you. My mouth stays closed."

Matt looked up and smiled as Kari pouted. All the other guys looked too. Jeff looked down at her with puppy eyes.

"Merya and Cleo won't know either so we're not being the bad guys here. It'll be worth the wait. And don't worry about having to 'trade' one of us because I am 99.99% sure Merya wont give him up for anything."

"Not even me!" Randy said arrogantly as if someone not wanting him was unfathomable.

They all busted up laughing, bringing Kari out of her funk over not knowing.

Once eleven 'o clock rolled around, both Merya and Cleo rushed to get their stuff cleaned up. They were the first two out the door and on the bus, their guys completely left behind. The guys all chuckled as they got on the bus and saw the two girls sitting next to each other.

Both pairs of legs were bouncing restlessly. To the girls it seemed like everyone was taking longer to get on the bus then usual.

"Are you guys in a hurry or something?" Jericho asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Assclown," Cleo replied with a grin," The way you all have been acting has us just a tad bit excited for lunch."

"Why? IS IT BOSCO DAY?" Finlay asked excitedly.

"Well…yeah it is but you guys know that's not what we're referring to."

"Oh are you talking about the fact that…," Austin cleared his throat dramatically,"… is coming?"

The girls narrowed their eyes at him as he smiled obnoxiously, knowing he was driving them crazy.

"We need to think of something else to pass the time." Cleo suggested.

"Good idea. I got the perfect thing!" Merya responded before whispering something into Cleo's ear. Cleo started giggling, causing the guys to look at each other with mirrored looks of worry sketched on their faces.

"Remind me later to tell Kari if I forget."

"Oh trust me, I won't forget!"

"Tell Kari what?" Hornswoggle asked Merya.

"Oh nothing!"

The strange secret between the girls worked to distract everyone from the imminent arrival of their mystery guest, until they got to school.

Cleo and Merya tried to act causal as they walked into the cafeteria and got their food. Both of them sat across from Kari before eating quietly. They were listening for a reaction from students when _he _showed up.

Their food was quickly gone, leaving them to sit and wait.

"This is cruelty! How much longer do we have to wait?" Kari asked Kane.

"Not too much longer. He should be here any minute,"

"Well while we wait, Kari I got something to tell you" Merya announced.

"Um, okay," Kari leaned across the table so Merya could repeat what she told Cleo earlier.

"That's perfect!"

Merya sat back down, smiling proudly.

"I thought you would—"Merya was cut off when all the power in the school shut off.

"Seriously? Why must our school be so poor?" Cleo inquired.

The principal stood in front of the cafeteria, "Calm down everyone. We'll get the lights turned back on."

The lights turned on at that moment and everyone in the lunchroom turned their heads when two identical screams were heard.

"Why the hell are you two yelling?" Kari asked her best friends as they smiled and stared wide-eyed above her head.

"I think that's my fault." A deep, raspy voice answered from behind her.

Kari whipped around to see the Undertaker standing there with his hair up in a ponytail, jeans and a t shirt clothed his massive frame.

Kari screamed her excitement too.

"So which one of you lovely ladies do I get the privilege to follow around?"

"Mark, stop acting like you're a gentleman!" Austin chastised.

"It's not an act. I'm just an ass to you." Taker responded with a grin.

The girls all laughed before Merya threw her arm up in the air, so Taker went to sit by her.

The superstars couldn't help themselves as they laughed at all the girls' stupefied looks.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to look at me like that?" Jeff asked Kari with a smile.

"I do, but this is THE UNDERTAKER! Give me some time to adjust!" Kari gave Jeff a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"You must be Kari."

Kari smiled and nodded her head at The Deadman.

"I'm Cleo,"

"Well nice to meet you Cleo. Which means you must be Merya."

Merya blushed furiously when she looked into his green eyes before nodding.

"Well you guys can call me Taker or Mark. I don't care either way."

"Suck it!" Shawn suddenly called out.

"Boy what do you mean suck it?"

"I don't know I just felt left out. You stole all their attention!'

"That's my fault?"

"Probably not but imma blame you!"

"You do know your age right?"

"Of course I do! Doesn't mean I have to act it!"

While the banter continued between the two ring vets, Merya kept stealing glances at the Phenom. She couldn't lie, she was ecstatic that he was in her group. Kari and Cleo always harassed her about how much she loved 'Taker. Him and Shawn were her absolute favorites so having both men in her group had her sitting on cloud nine. She determined she would admire from afar and not make it obvious or uncomfortable so that hopefully she would at least have him as a friend like she did with the others.

"Ok children stop arguing before I have to send you to your rooms," Rock interjected to stop the two men. Everyone laughed and finished their lunches.

Later that afternoon they were all lounging around Kari's house, trying to figure out something to do since the RAW guys had already left for the show that night.

"How about a movie?" Merya suggested.

"Naw, I feel like doing something active!" Shannon admitted.

"Well it snowed again today so that kinda makes it harder to be active," Dave explained to the younger man.

"What about a snowball fight?" Mark asked hesitantly.

"Damn, you're only here a few hours and already you're making things better around here," Paul exclaimed, hinting at the fact that he enjoyed that option.

"Does that sound good to everyone else?" Cleo asked, looking around the room as everyone nodded.

"Hell Yeah!" Austin yelled as he started to get his coat and hat on.

"Hold on a second Austin, we have to make teams first. Let's see, there's…14 of us so we'll have two teams of seven. Team captains will be Mark and Glen so they aren't on the same team." Greg decided.

The Brothers of Destruction laughed before nodding their heads and standing in front of their team choices.

"Age before beauty," Glen smirked as Mark smacked him upside the head.

"I want Merya."

"Kari."

"Hornswoggle."

"Shannon."

"Austin."

"Rock."

"Dave."

"Matt."

"Brian."

"Cleo."

"Greg."

"Paul, come on over."

"That was the most outrageous team choices I've ever seen!" Cleo laughed as they all got geared up and headed outside.

"Ya gotta keep in mind that Kari and Merya were helping them pick." Matt reminded.

"Right, it makes sense now."

"So here are the rules, we'll have ten minutes to create a base/fort and make the snowballs. Then the war begins! If you get hit, then you are out" Hornswoggle explained to the groups around him.

The teams separated and began their preparation work. Mark, Austin, Rock, and Glen worked on building big enough forts for them to hide in while the rest of the teams built piles of snowballs all around the battlefield.

"Time's up!" Brian announced as his watch beeped signaling his alarm.

Everybody quickly took cover and grabbed their ammo before firing aimlessly. Just to make it more fun, everybody was trying to run from base to base so they weren't all just standing still. It was more like a game of dodge ball then a normal snowball fight.

Shannon did a cartwheel to show off while still getting to the next pile of snowballs. Austin and Hornswoggle looked at each other and nodded before simultaneously throwing their snowballs at the moving figure. Austin's slid through his targets' legs as Shannon was upside down in his cartwheel. Hornswoggle had planned ahead and would have made direct contact with the Prince of Punk's chest if Shannon hadn't collapsed after dodging Austin's throw.

Seeing the man laying down, trying to catch his breath, a mischievous smile appeared on Greg's face as he threw a snowball and hit his best friend in the arm. Matt, who had moved up to try and protect his fallen comrade, saw Greg throw at Shannon so while The Hurricane was distracted with his victory dance, Matt hit him in the back of the head. At the same moment he felt something hit his side and looked to see a wet spot from the snowball that hit him. He glanced up and saw Dave with a smirk on his face.

As the three North Carolinians walked over to sit on the sidelines, the action continued. Matt ran into the house and grabbed the now familiar camera and ran back out to take pictures of the hilarious battle. He had quickly learned the girls liked pictures of everything.

Merya was in a standoff against her two best friends. Cleo and Kari had ducked behind a tree close to the battle line while Merya was out in the open, dodging snowballs as she tried to find cover. Seeing that one of his teammates was in danger, Mark slowly stepped out from behind his fort and started throwing snow at the tree to distract the girls while Merya headed for his fort to hide behind. Glen threw a snowball in Marks direction, causing the larger man to go back into cover. Merya was 2 steps away from being safe when the dynamic duo came out from behind the tree and pelted their best friend in the back. Giving her friends the stink eye she went over to join the men sitting on the porch.

After twenty minutes more of battle, 2 men remained: Mark and Paul.

Both teams were confident. Mark's team knew he had the smarts and know how to survive while Paul's team was comfortable knowing his speed would be a great help in the final battle. While everybody else stood on the sideline shaking from their clothes being soaked through with snow, Mark and Paul stood at the boundary line and shook hands as a sign of sportsmanship before moving to take cover.

Mark's base that he had hid behind for most of the battle had been taken down by Glen after Mark hit him in the forehead with his snowball. Glen had quickly run over and kicked the base before running off to join the others on the porch, leaving Mark to rely on simple dodging techniques.

Both men continued to throw snowballs at the other with none of them coming close to making contact. Paul risked taking a step closer to the separation line, hoping his shots would improve with the closer proximity. They were in an old fashioned standoff. Both were a few feet from each other and just stood there staring at each other with one snowball each. Brian took a picture of the scene, looking like it came straight out of a western movie. Mark faked a shot at the smaller man hoping to lure Paul into throwing his only ammo.

It worked.

But Mark didn't move fast enough and the snow hit him in his thigh, effectively ending the war.

Glen and the rest of his team quickly ran at Paul and lifted him up on their shoulders. Anybody that passed by would have thought they just won the Stanley Cup rather than a simple snowball fight.

"Are you okay?" Merya asked when she noticed Mark limping slightly.

"Yeah. Just tweaked my knee trying to avoid that last throw. It'll be fine after a hot shower. Sorry I lost guys."

"Don't be. I'm kinda glad we lost, I don't want anyone to see me acting like _that._" Dave said pointing to their friends making fools of themselves with their celebratory dances and cheers.

By the time the winning team was done with their celebration it was already dark outside and the other team had gone inside to dry off.

"Aw are we sore losers?" Rock antagonized when they came inside.

"Not at all. Just figured if we all came in early to change and shower then it wouldn't take so long when you guys finally decided to grace us with your presence." Hornswoggle stated.

Taking a look around the room they noticed that everybody was already in their pajamas with their hair wet. Hearing the water running in the bathroom told them all where Matt was at.

"We weren't out there _that_ long were we?" Cleo asked.

"Long enough."

As the newcomers grabbed their sleeping wear and took turns taking showers, the others sat in the living room watching RAW. Due to their extreme snowball fight everybody fell asleep around the living room by the time the show was over.

When the RAW guys walked in at three in the morning they all chuckled to see their friends all snuggled together. Cleo had fallen asleep on Rocks shoulder again, Kari had kicked Shannon off the couch in her sleep and he laid awkwardly on the floor next to the couch and Merya was using Mark's stomach as her pillow. Dave and Glen had their backs to each other and kept unconsciously pushing against the other to make more room for their large frames. Punk grabbed the camera and took a picture of all their sleeping faces, almost dropping it when Austin mumbled in his sleep and they all waited with bated breath seeing if he was awake or not.

After they changed they all decided to join the little slumber party and found spots throughout the living room to lie down and sleep. Jeff was trying to fit on the couch with Kari and eventually gave up to lay right next to the couch, effectively putting Shannon in an even more uncomfortable position.

The next morning they were all sitting around McDonalds eating their breakfast and telling the RAW guys about the snowball fight they missed the previous day.

"That would explain why you all were dead asleep when we got back." Shawn mused.

"Yeah, we didn't even catch the end of RAW so whoever was in the main event, sorry." Kari added with a smile.

"You didn't miss much, just Cena beating Orton with me as the ref to make the match at 'Mania a triple threat." Hunter shrugged.

"Oh that's all? Yeah cuz that's not important at all." Cleo laughed.

"Not our fault you fell asleep. Oh and Shawn announced Flair into the Hall of Fame too."

"Oh my goodness! We should NEVER do anything before RAW again, especially not on the Road to WrestleMania! We're gonna miss the good stuff." Merya exclaimed.

The guys shared a laugh at the girls' expense, being reminded again that their new friends were fans for years and even though they were friends now didn't change that.

"At least you guys looked comfy when we got back. What with Cleo snuggling with Rock and Mark looked to be a comfy pillow for ya there Merya." Cena said with a smirk.

"Comfier than you were." Merya countered.

Mark chuckled before finishing his coffee.

"So what's on today's itinerary?" Cody asked the girls.

"Well unfortunately we still have school, then we lose half of you again, other than that I think we'll just relax today." Kari explained.

"Good plan. Well with that settled, off to school kiddos!"

"Aren't you guys coming with us?"

"Some of us are but the rest of us have to stay back and do phone interviews and such for 'Mania. Mark, Shawn, Austin, Rock, Jeff and I can go with you but the rest have to stay home all day long!" Cody bragged to his coworkers.

As the nine individuals got up and walked to two of the cars they brought, to head to school, the remaining men smiled at how well their plan had worked out. True, they did have interviews to do but those would be done in a few hours. The rest of the day was going to be spent planning for the party that Hunter had gotten permission for the previous day.

****After school***

The girls had all had a boring day at school. Practically no homework and almost every class was watching educational movies for one reason or another. They had enjoyed themselves immensely though only having two of their guys. It made it easier to maneuver in the hallways and less people stared. Their schoolmates were slowly adjusting to having all the newcomers at their school. They were also allowing the girls a little more time to adjust to school without their other friend. Being the bad influences that they are, the guys had been writing notes back and forth with the girls during class, effectively distracting them from the teachers' talks.

Once they reunited with the others back at Cleo's house the Smackdown guys quickly left for their show in Detroit that night. The remaining people scattered around to play video games and cards with each other.

"Anyone, wanna go for a walk with me?" Rock asked the group next to him.

"Yeah sure." Cleo answered while the others slid each other knowing glances, none of them taking Rock up on his offer.

Merya and Kari looked at each other and grinned when they saw the exchange between the two.

Cleo and Rock had decided to just wander around aimlessly, secretly enjoying the time together.

They talked as they walked, just about everyday things; until they reached a bench at the park then they sat down.

"So, 20 questions?" Rock offered.

"Shoot!"

"Favorite animal."

"Horse. Favorite sport." Cleo countered.

"Football. Why do you wanna be a paleontologist?"

"Just always have. I love digging stuff up and dinosaurs are just cool! Why did you decide to do movies?"

"Well it's a lot like what we do normally and I always wanted to see what more I could do then just being The Rock. I wanted another outlet for my charisma. Why did you pick me to come here?"

"Because you're you! Do you know how many people would kill to get to spend just five minutes with you? I'm glad I picked you too, we're way closer than I could've ever imagined." Cleo felt a blush tinting her otherwise pale face.

"Yeah I'm glad too. I like you and I trust you too after such little time. It's weird but I like it."

"Well that's good. You know everyone at the house probably thinks we're having some deep conversation right now about feelings and such. Us walking away together is oddly reminiscent of Jeff and Kari the other day." Cleo mentioned, not thinking.

Rock howled with laughter before smiling down at Cleo. "That's funny. At least I know I'm not the only one that's been getting those 'looks' from everyone."

Cleo sighed in relief when Rock didn't make a big deal out of her slip up and decided to change the subject. "Well since we're just gonna waste some time, see that tree over there? Bet ya I can beat ya to the top."

"You're on! What does the winner get?"

"Um… how about five bucks? It's not that big a tree."

"Sounds good."

They both stood at the bottom of the tree looking up to plan their route. Rock signaled for them to start and they both started the race. Since both were so naturally competitive they didn't hold back. Despite Rock's bulky build he was very agile on the branches. Cleo held the advantage since she had been climbing that exact tree since she was a kid, a fact that she had conveniently forgotten to tell Rock.

Cleo reached the top just after Rock did but then her foot slipped and she dropped down a couple branches. Rock quickly climbed down to check on her.

"Cleo! Are you okay?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah I think so. Just scratched my arm."

"Let me see it."

Cleo gingerly held her arm out for Rock to inspect. His warm hands on her made the pain dissolve. The scratch wasn't deep enough to cut skin but there was a nasty red mark. Rock looked up from his inspection and looked into Cleo's eyes. Neither one of them moved as they just stared at each other. The Great One's eyes were full of concern for her mixed with something else while Cleo's eyes were staring thoughtfully at him. Before either of them knew what was happening, Cleo had leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his.

As she leaned back she couldn't look him in the eye anymore. She was clearly nervous now about what his reaction would be and was blushing a deep crimson color. Without looking at his face Cleo gently pulled her arm back and made her way back down the tree. Once on the ground she started walking back towards her house. She had only taken a few steps when a strong hand was placed on her good arm, swinging her around to look at the deep brown eyes of her crush.

"Cleo, don't be embarrassed." He smiled sweetly at her before lowering his head and kissing her again.

"Keep your five bucks." Cleo muttered after they pulled away from each other. "I got something better for winning the race."

Rock simply smiled at her before pulling her hand into his. "I think we should make a rule about anybody walking away from the group anymore. Better keep our eyes on Merya before she comes back with a boyfriend too." Rock stated causing Cleo to giggle.

They walked back to her house holding hands and continuing their 20 questions from earlier. When they walked in the door they stopped in their tracks when Hornswoggle screamed out at them, "What happened to your arm Cleo?"

As the rest of the house emptied into the foyer, lead by Merya and Kari, they all noticed Cleo's arm first, thanks to Hornswoggle's announcement, then they noticed the intertwined fingers.

**A/N: Happy Fourth of July everyone! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, it kept giving me soo many problems. Rock and Cleo was destined to happen but they wouldn't work out like I wanted it to. If you have a problem with them together then that's not my fault, theres been hints everywhere and you tell me one teenage girl that wouldn't LOVE to be kissed by Dwayne Johnson! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this even though it took me way longer than it should have to update it, which brings me to a question I want to ask you. Would you guys like me to keep it with the long chapters but indefinite amount of time between updates or would you like shorter chapters that would hopefully come quicker? I already have the rest of the story planned out I just have to write it out. **


End file.
